A Secret Refuge
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: After a fatal battle against all the villains the Winx ever faced, Tecna got severely wounded, and Timmy finally snapped, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Dark Premonition! Timmy's Dream

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own any of the songs featured in this story, they are all copyrights of their respected singers.**

** Author's note: This story is a remake of WinxGirl34's Promises Of Protection, and since this **_**is**_** a remake, Tecna & the Winx Club are Sirenix fairies, and I'm giving credit to WinxGirl34 for the rest of the dialogue in this story.**

** I'm also giving credit to my girls, TheThreeSisters1, TecnaBelievix, Sara Jaye, and Tecnower for their characters of Tori, Selene, Cassie, and Zethrya respectfully, you're all radical!**

** Dedication: This story is also dedicated to WinxGirl34 since she is no longer on either Fanfiction dot net or DeviantArt dot com anymore and she is greatly missed by her fans.**

** Dark Premonition! Timmy's Dream**

** One night at Red Fountain after an **_**extremely**_** long day, Timmy & Helia were getting ready for bed.**

** "Oh man, Timmy," Helia yawned. "training the freshmen is **_**really**_** tiring!"**

** Helia & Timmy pulled their pajamas out of their pajama drawers of their dresser.**

** "Agreed, Helia." Timmy yawned feeling exhausted due to his Nightmareitis.**

** "I can't wait to hit the hay." Helia said as Timmy turned away and closed his eyes.**

** "Agreed, Helia," Timmy said, his eyes still covered. "just remember to put your earplugs in because of Riven and his loud and booming snoring."**

** "Oh Timmy, only **_**Roy**_** has to share a bedroom with Riven since Nabu..." Helia began, he stopped suddenly.**

** "Ah, yes," Timmy sighed sadly, agreeing with Helia. "his sacrifice for the Earth Fairies last year... and poor poor Layla."**

** Helia put his pajama top on, "Layla's has accepted Roy as her lover now, don't worry." he said to Timmy.**

** Timmy then turned around once Helia was finished dressing.**

** "I suppose you are right." Timmy said to Helia.**

** Now it was Helia who had to turn away from Timmy and cover his eyes.**

** "When it comes to matters of the heart, Timmy," Helia said matter-of-factly. "I'm **_**always**_** right."**

** Timmy then finished putting his pajama top on, then, he & Helia climbed into their beds.**

** Helia fell asleep quite quickly, but Timmy began having a bad dream concerning Tecna at a battle.**

** Within Timmy's dream, it was the fiercest battle Alfea had ever seen. **

** Darkar, Valtor, the Trix, the Wizards of the Black Circle, and Tritannus had joined together to create the Ultimate League of Evil. **

** And they only wanted three things, the Dragon's Flame, the fairy that gave Earth the chance to have magic again, and the **_**entire**_** Infinite Ocean, and they would destroy anything and anyone to get them. **

** Most of the enemies the Winx faced wanted the Dragon's Flame, except for the Wizards and Tritannus, that was why they joined together to gain it. **

** The Wizards only used the opportunity to grab Roxy while they had the power.**

** And Tritannus only used the opportunity to grab Daphne while he had the power. **

** That gave them more of a chance of success in both tasks.**

** Even the Army of Darkness from the Winxs' freshman year had taken over the school of fairies. The scene was a horrid battle of fear, blood and a few ripped off pairs of fairy wings. **

** Though, the Winx Club never gave in, especially with two more members added to their team. **

** However there were times when hope became too far for them to see.**

** "They're too strong, it's hopeless." Flora groaned, landing next to Layla after being shot backward by one of Anagan's strongest attacks.**

** "We'll just have the keep trying." Layla encouraged her.**

** "You fairies are so naive, you have no idea that this time, we'll take over." Anagan cackled, surrounding them.**

** Meanwhile, the Trixs' rot monsters had Tecna surrounded, they were about to devour her in decay when a voice rang from a distance.**

** "Get your slimy claws away from her!" Timmy swung in between Tecna and the rot monsters, and then drew his sword. **

** He slashed every single rot monster the Trix were using to attack Tecna. **

** After they were gone, he helped her to her feet.**

** "Are you okay?" He asked her worried.**

** "I'm fine for now, thank you Timmy." Tecna smiled, but Timmy knew that behind those thankful eyes, he could see that she was scared.**

** "Just stay down, I got this one." Timmy reassured her, but really, was he just trying to make her look weak when she needed to be her strongest?**

** "Timmy, honestly, I've done this a thousand times, don't you think I can handle my own battles anymore?" Tecna asked, giving him a serious look.**

** "Of course I think you can handle fighting your own battles, but I just don't want to lose you. This is the biggest battle we've ever seen and I don't want anything to happen to you, do you understand that you need protection? You're too easily hurt." Timmy pulled Tecna close to him, holding her tight as if he never wanted to let go.**

** "Isn't that touching, it just makes me gag!" Stormy replied evilly, making the two young geniuses break their embrace.**

** "If you lay one finger on her, I'll…" Timmy pulled Tecna behind him, and put up his shield, he had his laser gun ready, if chance needed it.**

** "Timmy, you can't fight Icy, she'll freeze you in a split second." Tecna whispered worriedly.**

** "I'm going to protect you if it's the last thing I ever do." Timmy reassured her, holding her even closer behind his shield.**

** "We won't touch her, yet." Icy laughed, shooting shards of ice towards Timmy's shield. **

** He tried his hardest to block them, but he and his shield flew backward, and Tecna fell to the ground. **

** Timmy was about to run back to her when Icy froze him from the neck down. **

** He couldn't move, and feared that Tecna would be harmed, "Until you're out of the way." Icy continued, laughing. **

** Then she conjured up more rot monsters to attack the fairy again.**

** "Timmy!" Tecna gasped, seeing Timmy merely frozen in the ice. **

** She was so occupied with the fact that her boyfriend had been frozen, that she didn't see the rot monsters advancing towards her.**

** "Tecna, look out!" Timmy shouted, and Tecna turned around. **

** After Timmy's last warning, the ice materialized, covering his mouth, he could only hope that Tecna would be okay, in an instant reaction, Tecna went to put up a barrier for herself.**

** "Digital Net!" She shouted as the net formed around her, but the rot monsters kept coming. **

** When they were at the barrier, Tecna tried hard to keep it going, but soon the barrier broke, and she was unprotected. **

** The rot creatures slowly swallowed her in decay. **

** All that was heard where the Trixs' evil laughs and Tecna's painful screams.**

** Moments after the screaming stopped, Icy ordered the monsters to let Tecna go. **

** When they did, she fell weakly to the ground, covered in bruises, blood and slime. **

** Icy laughed wickedly at the sight before her. **

** Timmy's eyes widened as he saw his beautiful beloved in this painful state. **

** She was so wounded and weak that she could barely lift herself off the ground. **

** Icy walked triumphantly behind the wounded fairy, and smiled cruelly.**

** "Now, for my favorite part." she cackled as she bent over and dug into the root of Tecna's wings, and torn them from her back. **

** Tecna let out a piercing cry of pain, and when the deed was done, the Trix vanished with Tecna's wings. **

** They didn't need them, they only wanted to leave as many fairies defenseless as they possibly could. **

** However the only fairy they successfully wounded this badly was Tecna. **

** Tecna was left to fall deep into unconsciousness, to spare herself the agony of her bloody wounds.**

** "No! Tecna," Timmy shouted in pain and agony. "not my precious Cupcake!"**

** Back in the real world, Helia awoke to Timmy's painful shouts in his sleep.**

** Helia got out of his bed and ran straight to Timmy's bed.**

** "Timmy, Timmy," Helia shouted now shaking his roommate awake. "for the love of Magix, wake up, Timmy!"**

** Timmy opened his light brown eyes to see Helia staring at him.**


	2. The Final Straw

** The Final Straw**

** "What is it, Helia?" Timmy asked groggily, rubbing his eyes sleepily.**

** "I heard you shouting in your sleep," Helia said to Timmy. "you were having a nightmare."**

** "It was **_**more**_** than just a nightmare," Timmy said to Helia. "it was a dark premonition concerning Tec."**

** "It was probably **_**nothing**_** at all, Timmy," Helia said gently. "please, just go back to sleep."**

** "Alright, Helia." Timmy yawned.**

** Within a few hours, Timmy & Helia were fast asleep again.**

** Four days later, it was the fiercest battle Alfea had ever seen. **

** Darkar, Valtor, the Trix, the Wizards of the Black Circle, and Tritannus had joined together to create the Ultimate League of Evil. **

** And they only wanted three things, the Dragon's Flame, the fairy that gave Earth the chance to have magic again, and the **_**entire**_** Infinite Ocean, and they would destroy anything and anyone to get them. **

** Most of the enemies the Winx faced wanted the Dragon's Flame, except for the Wizards and Tritannus, that was why they joined together to gain it. **

** The Wizards only used the opportunity to grab Roxy while they had the power.**

** And Tritannus only used the opportunity to grab Daphne while he had the power. **

** That gave them more of a chance of success in both tasks.**

** Even the Army of Darkness from the Winxs' freshman year had taken over the school of fairies. The scene was a horrid battle of fear, blood and a few ripped off pairs of fairy wings. **

** Though, the Winx Club never gave in, especially with two more members added to their team. **

** However there were times when hope became too far for them to see.**

** "They're too strong, it's hopeless." Flora groaned, landing next to Layla after being shot backward by one of Anagan's strongest attacks.**

** "We'll just have the keep trying." Layla encouraged her.**

** "You fairies are so naive, you have no idea that this time, we'll take over." Anagan cackled, surrounding them.**

** Meanwhile, the Trixs' rot monsters had Tecna surrounded, they were about to devour her in decay when a voice rang from a distance.**

** "Get your slimy claws away from her!" Timmy swung in between Tecna and the rot monsters, and then drew his sword. **

** He slashed every single rot monster the Trix were using to attack Tecna. **

** After they were gone, he helped her to her feet.**

** "Are you okay?" he asked her worried.**

** "I'm fine for now, thank you Timmy." Tecna smiled, but Timmy knew that behind those thankful eyes, he could see that she was scared.**

** "Just stay down, I got this one." Timmy reassured her, but really, was he just trying to make her look weak when she needed to be her strongest?**

** "Timmy, honestly, I've done this a thousand times, don't you think I can handle my own battles anymore?" Tecna asked, giving him a serious look.**

** "Of course I think you can handle fighting your own battles, but I just don't want to lose you. This is the biggest battle we've ever seen and I don't want anything to happen to you, do you understand that you need protection? You're too easily hurt." Timmy pulled Tecna close to him, holding her tight as if he never wanted to let go.**

** "Isn't that touching, it just makes me gag!" Stormy replied evilly, making the two young geniuses break their embrace.**

** "If you lay one finger on her, I'll…" Timmy pulled Tecna behind him, and put up his shield. He had his laser gun ready, if chance needed it.**

** "Timmy, you can't fight Icy, she'll freeze you in a split second." Tecna whispered worriedly.**

** "I'm going to protect you if it's the last thing I ever do." Timmy reassured her, holding her even closer behind his shield.**

** "We won't touch her, yet." Icy laughed, shooting shards of ice towards Timmy's shield. **

** He tried his hardest to block them, but he and his shield flew backward, and Tecna fell to the ground. **

** Timmy was about to run back to her when Icy froze him from the neck down. **

** He couldn't move, and feared that Tecna would be harmed, "Until you're out of the way." Icy continued, laughing. **

** Then she conjured up more rot monsters to attack the fairy again.**

** "Timmy!" Tecna gasped, seeing Timmy merely frozen in the ice. **

** She was so occupied with the fact that her boyfriend had been frozen, that she didn't see the rot monsters advancing towards her.**

** "Tecna, look out!" Timmy shouted, and Tecna turned around. **

** After Timmy's last warning, the ice materialized, covering his mouth, he could only hope that Tecna would be okay, in an instant reaction, Tecna went to put up a barrier for herself.**

** "Digital Net!" She shouted as the net formed around her, but the rot monsters kept coming. **

** When they were at the barrier, Tecna tried hard to keep it going, but soon the barrier broke, and she was unprotected. **

** The rot creatures slowly swallowed her in decay. **

** All that was heard where the Trixs' evil laughs and Tecna's painful screams.**

** Moments after the screaming stopped, Icy ordered the monsters to let Tecna go. **

** When they did, she fell weakly to the ground, covered in bruises, blood and slime. **

** Icy laughed wickedly at the sight before her. **

** Timmy's eyes widened as he saw his beautiful beloved in this painful state. **

** She was so wounded and weak that she could barely lift herself off the ground, Icy walked triumphantly behind the wounded fairy, and smiled cruelly.**

** "Now, for my favorite part." she cackled as she bent over and dug into the root of Tecna's wings, and torn them from her back. **

** Tecna let out a piercing cry of pain, and when the deed was done, the Trix vanished with Tecna's wings. **

** They didn't need them, they only wanted to leave as many fairies defenseless as they possibly could. **

** However the only fairy they successfully wounded this badly was Tecna. **

** Tecna was left to fall deep into unconsciousness, to spare herself the agony of her bloody wounds.**

** "No! Tecna," Timmy shouted in pain and agony. "not my precious Cupcake!"**

** The remaining fairies, Bloom, Stella, Daphne, and Roxy, fought violently against the Ultimate League of Evil. **

** Finally the army became weakened, and with a combined attack, including intense amounts of Dragon's Flame, the villains were destroyed, and the witches were sent to a burning prison made of Dragon's Flame. **

** Many were wounded during this great battle. Flora had a few scrapes and cuts from the intense impact. **

** Musa was badly wounded, and Layla had to be taken in for treatment, but no one found poor Tecna. **

** The three less wounded girls, Roxy, Daphne, Bloom and Stella, went on an endless search for their missing friend.**

** "Hey, do you guys see that?" Roxy asked.**

** "It's an ice coffin, we know who's been here." Bloom observed.**

** "Wait girls," Stella flew towards it, seeing part of Timmy's head from the top of the ice. "it's Timmy!"**

** "Then, where's… Tecna! Oh no!" Bloom swung around to see her wounded, bleeding, unconscious friend.**

** "I'll get Timmy out of that ice!" Stella fluttered above the frozen specialist, and shone her sun ray powers over the ice. **

** The ice melted instantly, and once Timmy was completely unfrozen, his face went pale with shock.**

** "Tecna, no!" He ran toward his unconscious girlfriend, seeing her covered in blood made his eyes tear up and heart shatter. **

** He gathered her in his arms and looked at her painfully. **

** He couldn't care less if there was blood on his uniform, it was Tecna's, and it was worth it.**

** "Tecna, beautiful, innocent Tecna, why, why do these things always happen to you? I knew you were going to get hurt, but this… this is more then any nightmare I could ever dream of. It's just… unspeakably sickening, why would anyone think of doing this to you?" Timmy pulled Tecna close to him, tears flooding from his eyes. **

** Then he looked up at Bloom, and suddenly it clicked. **

** Almost every villain the Winx faced wanted her Dragon's Flame, and would spare no one in the process, absolutely no one.**

** "This… all this… every single thing that Tecna ever went through, is your fault, Bloom! All of it!" He snapped, Bloom, Stella, even Roxy's mouth dropped in shock, Timmy had finally lost it.**


	3. The Silver Fairy

** The Silver Fairy**

** "What?" everyone was surprised to hear Timmy say these words about Bloom. **

** He had been silent all this time, but now he understood that the battles had not just affected Tecna, but everyone else as well. **

** Just then, the rest of the guys, except for Helia and Roy who were tending to their girlfriends, ran over once they had spotted them.**

** "Girls, are you o… oh gosh." Brandon began as he caught up with Bloom, Timmy, who still had Tecna gathered in his arms, Stella, Daphne, and Roxy. "we're so sorry Timmy." he had just realized what condition Tecna was in.**

** "You know what, Brandon, don't be! I know you're a part of this too!" Timmy snapped, and left Brandon speechless. **

** By now, Timmy stood up, with Tecna carried in his arms.**

** "What are you talking about?" Sky asked Timmy.**

** "It's because of **_**your**_** girlfriend that this happened to Tecna!" Timmy continued to yell in rage at his friends.**

** "If it weren't for Bloom, you wouldn't have met Tecna!" Riven & Daphne shouted back in unison.**

** "Shut it, Riven! You too, Daphne!" Timmy yelled, the look in his eyes was furious now, and for once he even scared Riven.**

** Daphne was shaking in her younger sister's arms.**

** "Timmy, what's gotten into you?" Sky asked hesitantly.**

** "I'll tell you what's gotten into me! It's because of Bloom that these villains joined forces, to get her Dragon's Flame! They would spare no one, and because of that, Tecna could be suffering a very… painful… death." Timmy's voice quieted with every word, and by the last word, he was whispering. **

** He lowered his head to look at his beloved beauty, and carefully yet dramatically fell to his knees, holding her close. **

** After continuing to sob silently for his loved one, Timmy's head rose.**

** "It was always about you Bloom, freshman year the Trix took the Dragon's Flame and unleashed the Army of Decay on Alfea, the same rot monsters were the ones who caused most of Tecna's wounds! And sophomore year, you all went to Cloud Tower to protect the Codex-" Timmy was cut off by Bloom's explanation.**

** "But that wasn't my decision, no one wanted to go." Bloom pointed out.**

** "Let me finish," Timmy snapped, and Bloom stood silent, "The Trix ambushed Tecna, insulted her, then froze her! And all you wanted to do was fight solo against them. You didn't do anything to help her!"**

** "But Bloom got Flora to find Stella," Daphne replied softly to Timmy. "she told me all about her adventures with her friends **_**including**_** Tecna in the past."**

** "And left Tecna alone? It was because she was alone that she was frozen in the first place! And why couldn't you unfreeze her," then, Timmy turned to the rest of them. "you see what I mean, with Bloom it's always 'me, me, me.' She wanted to fight by herself, but it blew up in her face!"**

** "At least I didn't leave her frozen, I would've never done that," Bloom pretested. "someone had to protect the Codex."**

** "But the Codex wasn't there." Stella spoke up, for the first time in this frenzy of drama, even she was nervous; she had never seen Timmy so mad.**

** "Yeah, but we didn't know that." Bloom whispered to Stella, unfortunately Timmy heard them.**

** "And another thing, Tecna hates when she's wrong! The least you could've done was encourage her!" Timmy continued. "that's what she lacked all along. Now that I think about it, I could've been the only one who truly loved her." **

** Timmy pulled Tecna's unconscious bleeding body closer to him, caressing her hair gently.**

** "Timmy, why would you think like that? We all loved Tecna as friends, you loved her because she was your girlfriend." Brandon replied.**

** "Brandon… when I found out that Tecna sealed herself away in the Omega Dimension and there was a possibility that she could've been dead. I wanted so badly to find her and prove that I didn't lose her, I realized that she could be taken away in one foul movement, just like this, and when I wanted to find her with my computer, you all thought I had gone mad or something, but I didn't, I knew she was still… alive, all Bloom wanted to do was go to Pyros to get stronger and show off her powers, she didn't even try thinking that Tecna was only trapped." **

** Then, Bloom was speechless.**

** "And how could I forget the fact that you wanted to drag her along to search for the girls, I would've taken her right to the ship, she had enough of that place already and you wanted her to suffer some more, I'm just glad you found her, and Sky, at least you wanted to help, the rest of you guys made some kind of excuse not to help me find her."**

** "You know we wanted to help." Brandon protested. "the girls helped."**

** "Really Brandon, did you," Timmy asked, then turned to Stella. "thank you for your help, tell the girls I appreciated it greatly."**

** "Hey, we came with you to the Omega Dimension, to make up for not helping you find the signal." Brandon retorted.**

** "Did you want to?" Timmy asked.**

** "Yeah, if it was Stella down there, I know you'd do the same." Brandon said.**

** "Fine, but with the exception of a few times, I still think all of you follow Bloom around mindlessly! It could've been any one of the girls who got this bad of a blow, but it was Tecna," Timmy still continued to tell his point of view. "you should all think for yourselves, if you don't want to fight, don't! Just because Bloom says that you fight, you don't have to." He left everyone silent this time.**

** "And Roxy, you and Bloom have a lot in common, just promise everyone that you won't turn out to be like her, be strong and willing, but put your friends first." Timmy told her calmly, Roxy was one of the only people in front of him that he wasn't mad at, and Roxy nodded.**

** "Of course, Timmy." Roxy said.**

** "And Daphne, you and Bloom are sisters, just promise everyone that you won't turn out to be like her either, be strong and willing, but put your friends first just like Roxy." Timmy told her calmly, Daphne was the other only person in front of him that he wasn't mad at, and she nodded too.**

** "Of course, Timmy." Daphne said.**

** "What about you?" Sky asked.**

** "I… I'll quit, I won't teach at Red Fountain anymore." Timmy hesitated.**

** "Will we ever see you again, dude?" Riven asked.**

** "I'm not sure Riven, I'm not sure about anything anymore." Timmy replied. "I'm not even sure if… Tecna will make it." **

** With those words, Timmy pulled Tecna closer to him, more tears formed in his eyes behind his glasses. **

** All the girls there stared at the Timmy and Tecna. Then, Bloom began to cry.**

** "I never knew I've done this much wrong, I've risked everyone's lives." Bloom sobbed.**

** "Timmy… what makes you so sure Tecna won't make it?" Sky asked him, his motions and voice hesitant. **

** He was afraid that Timmy might snap again.**

** "Sky…" Timmy was deeply hurt by his love's injuries, and the fact that he may actually lose her this time. "we can't just expect miracles to happen, Tecna may be strong and determined, but it scares me, She'll do anything… and one day she'll do something that we can't save her from." **

** Everyone was sobbing now, especially Bloom, who buried herself in Sky's arms. Timmy continued with all the strength he had left in his voice.**

** "It was a miracle that Tecna survived the Omega Dimension unscathed, but… we can't depend on miracles all the time, as much as we want to." he finished softly, squeezing Tecna's fingertips for blood circulation, there was still some color left in her skin, but with the increasing lack of blood, the colour was vanishing. **

** After moments of silent sobs from the fairies, Timmy knew he needed to be alone.**

** "Just go, check on the others, I want to be by myself for a while." he told everyone as he began to caress Tecna's short pink hair again. **

** After the others left, the sky began to downpour. Timmy used himself as a human shield to protect Tecna from the rain, he held her as close as he could and stared longingly at her scratched and cut face.**

** "Tecna, I'm so… very sorry… believe me I wanted so badly to protect you… you deserved so much more than you've been put through, no one knows that more then me, I love you, I always will. If you get out of this I promise I'll find you a place where no one will even think of hurting you in any way." Timmy rambled, alone with his wounded love in his arms, in the rain, suddenly, a bright silver light shone behind them, and from that light came a fairy with a short gown that had light transparent silk running down it, and purple wings with pink outlining and silver jewels, the only things not silver about her was her skin tone, wings, eyes and long flowing hair. **

** Her eyes were a hazel color, and her hair was medium brown. **

** Two tall men in black suits stood behind her and let her pass toward the silent couple. **

** The fairy used her magic energy to feel around her feet, as if she couldn't see what was in front of her. Then as she personally saw the condition that Tecna was in, even her eyes watered.**

** "I don't believe this, of all the things I've seen done to this innocent fairy, this has to be the worst." the nameless fairy spoke sadly, snapping Timmy from his thoughts of a better place for his injured love.**

** "Who are you?" he asked, ready to defend his wounded, unconscious beloved, if chance needed, "I'm warning you-" he aimed his shield, ready to use it.**

** "My name in not of any importance, Timmy," the fairy replied, as Timmy heard his name, he froze in his tracks. "I have no intention of hurting Tecna, she has been hurt so badly already."**

** "How… how do you know our names?" Timmy asked in shock.**

** "I have watched Tecna ever since she stepped through the gates of Alfea, and although I have absolutely no blood relation to her, I've taken a sacred oath to watch over her and help her." the fairy explained.**

** "Where were you when Tecna made the sacrifice to close the Omega portal?" Timmy thought aloud to the nameless fairy.**

** "Knowing you would stop at nothing to find her, her will power and that hope alone gave her the strength to survive, but it's a very unfortunate fact that she could've been killed, and that is when I would step in, if she'd be too defenseless to help herself, I'd fight for her and stay with her until you've arrived." the fairy continued. "I never came because she had the power to fight on her own, there's a time when a fairy needs her independence, and a time when she needs help, and this time I'm afraid we can't depend on the miracles that helped her before."**

** "So… we're too late." Timmy replied, lowering his shield to the ground.**

** "Not yet Timmy, I'll explain later." the nameless fairy said.**

** Timmy gave her permission to pass him, and they both knelt down around Tecna's wounded body. **

** The fairy slowly moved her hand above Tecna as it began to glow a golden colour. Little flakes of fairy dust dropped from the fairy's hand onto Tecna's wounds. **

** The wounds didn't disappear, but they would heal much faster and more successfully.**

** "Alright, slowly and carefully turn her around so she's on her stomach." the fairy ordered, and Timmy followed, only for them both to gasp at the gash on Tecna's back from having her wings ripped out. **

** As they turned her to her stomach, she did not move.**

** "Oh, you poor, poor thing, why do they hurt you so badly?" the fairy whispered softly, observing the wound on Tecna's back, and still she was motionless.**

** "Tec…" Timmy's face was white, he had no idea that Icy had done this to his angel of technology, it made his hopes sick even more.**

** "Nothing is more powerful than the gift of protection, and both of us are always willing to give it all to her." the fairy told Timmy, and then she began to glow. **

** Her whole body shone like a silver star. Seconds later, the glowing ended.**

** "Her wounds will heal in less time, and more perfectly, than they would've. In fact, this fairy dust is special, it can only work on my bonded fairy, and you already know who that is, and if I hadn't used it, she would've continued to suffer and… well you know." the fairy replied. "I am Tori, Queen of the Unnamed Realm, it has a secret portal in the forest that only you two should know about, no one else, in fact, don't speak about the Unnamed Realm at all, to others, there is no such realm, but to me it is my home." Tori explained.**

** By now, Timmy had so many questions that needed to be answered.**

** "I've heard of a bonded pixie, but I have never heard of a bonded fairy." Timmy replied.**

** "Of course, a bonded pixie is like a little sister, whereas a bonded fairy will protect and save her other bonded fairy, except Tecna doesn't know about me, no fairy knows about their bonds with other fairies unless they have a ceremony at birth, like me." the fairy explained, "except we're not sisters."**

** "Okay and where is the Unnamed Realm?" Timmy asked.**

** "When you're ready, a nymph will guide you a secret way to the portal, the Unnamed Realm is a realm full of believers of Tecna, worshipers, people who will encourage her and love her." The fairy continued.**

** "There's a place like that?" Timmy asked, thankful that there would be a place where Tecna wouldn't be hurt.**

** "Yes, and once you arrive, I would be merely a behind the scenes person, making sure that whatever Tecna wants, she gets." Tori told Timmy, and he seemed even happier.**

** "So, Tecna will make it?" Timmy asked.**

** "Yes, she will, she just needed some magical treatment." Tori smiled. "if you want to go to the Unnamed Realm, you bring Tecna back here, and then shout 'I'm ready' to the wind, and the nymph guide your way to freedom." **

** And then, the fairy in silver vanished, leaving Timmy baffled, yet relieved that his promise to Tecna would be kept.**


	4. A Brand New Home

** A Brand New Home**

** Timmy carried Tecna to the ruined Alfea College for Fairies, only to have numerous people gasp in unison.**

** "Is this what it's come to," Flora cried, leaning on her crutches as she struggled to move toward Timmy. "Tecna never deserved this!"**

** "I know!" screamed Bloom, who was still sobbing in Sky's arms.**

** "I'm here to get Tecna's belongings," Timmy said simply. "I'm taking her to a place where she can be free, and unharmed, she quits too."**

** "Shouldn't she speak for herself?" asked Layla.**

** "Does she look like she's in any position to do that right now Layla? Besides if she continues to stay in Alfea, she may never be in a position to speak for herself." Timmy answered, he was **_**still**_** feeling hurt.**

** "I'm sorry to hear this, Timmy." Ms. Faragonda walked over to him cautiously, observing Tecna's condition as she came forward.**

** "With all due respect, Ms. Faragonda, Tecna is no longer safe in Magix, never mind Alfea alone." Timmy replied, lowering his head to see his beloved beauty's face, her eyes deeply shut.**

** "That's understood, Timmy, but where will you take Tecna?" Ms Faragonda asked.**

** "A place of refuge." Timmy stated. "a place where she is loved like a goddess." Then, he walked away, into the dorm wing, to pack Tecna's things. He left everyone speechless once more, not that they didn't want to believe him, but they thought he may had finally gone insane.**

** Timmy lay Tecna down on her bed and shook his arms a little from carrying her for so long. **

** Then he got Tecna's duffle bag and packed everything she had, yes, everything.**

** "Timmy?" Flora came in slowly, watching him pack Tecna's belongings, he turned once he heard his name.**

** "Hey Flora." he said quietly.**

** "Is there really such a place like that?" she asked him.**

** "I know so, Tecna deserves so much more than to risk her life almost everyday, I need to do this for her Flora. Just remember that she's safer there." Timmy told her.**

** "But where is 'there'?" Flora asked.**

** "I don't know yet, I'll just have to find out when the time comes." Timmy replied. He picked up Tecna's bag and sighed.**

** "You can't carry that and Tecna," Flora replied. "here, I have some shrink dust." she went out of the room as Timmy placed Tecna's beg onto the floor. **

** When Flora returned, she had a vile of pink powder.**

** "Self activating shrinking dust." Flora explained, "Just sprinkle it on an object and… tada!" **

** Flora sprinkled some on Tecna's bags and the immediately became pocket sized.**

** "Thank you Flora." Timmy sighed, sitting by Tecna on the bed.**

** "Good luck, Timmy." Flora replied sadly as she slowly exited the room. **

** Timmy looked longingly at Tecna, and knelt beside the bed.**

** "Just hang on, you'll make it Tecna, I know you will… and when you do, everything will be so much better for you. I promise." Timmy said softly, hoping that somehow, these words will reach Tecna within her endless unconsciousness.**

** "Timmy!" he heard a couple small voices call, and the pixies flew like fireflies into Tecna's room with the selkies by their sides. **

** It was Digit who called Timmy's name, and flew to Tecna's side carrying Lithia in the air and setting her beside Tecna.**

** "We heard everything," Amore said to Timmy. "your love for Tecna is blinding any other judgment, what about your friends?"**

** "I don't care anymore, Amore… I've finally figured out that Bloom is the cause of everyone's suffering." Timmy replied.**

** "Surely you don't really mean that?" Tune & Sonna asked in astonished unison.**

** "She doesn't mean to do it." Lockette said.**

** "That's right," Serena said to Timmy in agreement with Lockette. "Bloom doesn't mean to do it."**

** "I know she doesn't do it intentionally, but it's the others' mindless following her that causes them to suffer, and the fact that the Dragon's Flame is so valuable." Timmy explained.**

** "Timmy, I need to be with my bonded fairy, I'm coming with you." Digit replied.**

** "Me too," Lithia wailed. "me too!"**

** "But what about Chicko?" Chatta asked.**

** "I guess I could take you three, but you'll have to fly & swim, I need to carry Tecna only because it doesn't look like she'll be waking up any time soon." Timmy told them all.**

** "Chicko, wake up." Digit was trying to wake up the baby chick, and his eyes slowly opened to see his owner unconscious. **

** He flew around her trying frantically to wake her, but was unsuccessful.**

** "Chicko, we're going to another realm, we're going to live there from now on." Timmy told the baby chick, and he flew in place, waiting for direction.**

** "Tell Layla that she can have Tecna's room." Timmy replied, lifting Tecna back into his arms and Digit carried Tecna's miniature suitcases. Chicko followed Digit & Lithia down the hall by Timmy's side.**

** At Red Fountain, Timmy once again lay Tecna down on the boys' common room couch as he went into his room to pack his own belongings. **

** Chicko continued to fly around his unconscious owner worriedly as Digit & Lithia sat by Tecna's hand, squeezing her fingertips. **

** Brandon came in to the room to see Tecna limp on the couch, and he knew Timmy had come to get his own things. **

** So he quietly slipped into Timmy's room.**

** "Hey." He said, seeing Timmy pack.**

** "Hey, Brandon." Timmy said sadly.**

** "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Brandon asked.**

** "Yes Brandon, I have to, Tecna can't be at risk anymore, I won't let that happen. She deserves so much more." Timmy sighed, picturing his sweet fairy of technology and how much she had suffered.**

** "Whatever you got to do, we'll miss you." Brandon replied, leaving the room. Timmy knew he'd miss everyone too, but he'd be able to visit any time he'd like, and so would Tecna, but he also knew this would be worth it, when he was done packing, he sprinkled some of Flora's shrinking dust on his bags and put them in his pocket. He walked out and motioned to Digit that he was done, and then he picked up Tecna once again, Digit, Lithia, and Chicko followed him deep into the forest.**

** As soon as Timmy reached the place where he had been told to go, he looked around to see if it was clear.**

** "Digit, Lithia, promise me you won't tell anyone the secret of this place, or Tecna's protection will end." Timmy said, and Digit & Lithia promised. **

** Timmy took a deep breath, and did as Tori had instructed.**

** "I'm ready!" he shouted, and a purple light flew from the trees. **

** It was a tiny nymph.**

** "Hi, I'm Digica, the Nymph of the Unnamed Realm, Tori sent me to guide you to the portal." her soft voice replied. **

** She flew toward them and, like everyone else, observed Tecna's wounds.**

** "The people of the Unnamed Realm are going to be crushed by this travesty!" Digica cried out, as soon as she gained her composure, she instructed them to where they needed to go. **

** Once they reached their destination, Digica sprinkled powder on a tree, and a purple and green portal appeared. Chicko was mesmerized by all the shades of purple and green blending together.**

** "This way, one at a time." Digica flew into the mesmerizing portal, followed by Timmy carrying Tecna, then Digit, then Lithia, and lastly Chicko.**

** Once on the other side, Timmy was amazed by the view. **

** The sky was a beautiful shade of purple with brilliant stars. **

** And the field they were standing in was not grass, but clouds. **

** Fluffy, full white clouds made up the ground, and in the distance was a gleaming crystallized village surrounding a crystal and pure silver castle. Timmy was awestruck by all this, it just seemed too good to be true.**

** "We still have a ways to go before the path, this way." Digica led them through the clouds to a path where a motorized carriage awaited them. There was another fairy waiting there too.**

** "Digica, you're here, and they came with you!" The fairy was glad to see Digica, but her gladness was short lived when she too, saw Tecna's condition.**

** "Selene, we told you about this, don't start your dramatics." Digica told her, but it was too late, the purple haired fairy had started panicking.**

** "Why would Icy do this to you? You were so young!" Selene cried, throwing her arms in the air madly.**

** "Calm down, Tecna's going to live, we told you that." Digica told Selene.**

** "But, still, someone so innocent should never have to suffer such pain, and her wings, will they grow back?" Selene continued to panic.**

** "Selene, remember that Tori healed Tecna, she's just here for a new life." Digica sighed. During all this, Timmy was baffled by this fairy's caring about Tecna and why she was so panicked.**

** "Oh, I completely forgot, how could I, Timmy, you and Tecna are like the coolest people in existence, and I know you'd do anything for Tecna, and you guys are the most squeal worthy when you're together and… and…" Selene was so excited in being in Timmy and Tecna's presence that she lost her breath and started hyperventilating.**

** "Okay…" Timmy watched, still confused by Selene's behaviour.**

** "Selene, deep breaths," Digica reminded her. "I'm sorry Timmy, she'll do that for a while, she's excitable, come lay Tecna down in the back of the carriage." Timmy did as told, and he sat next to the bed in the back of the carriage, Chicko had fallen asleep by Tecna in the back as Timmy and Digit & Lithia kept watch. **

** The carriage would take them directly to Tori's castle.**


	5. Tecna Awakens

** Tecna Awakens**

** Once the carriage reached the castle, Tecna had been taken to be tended to and monitored for any movement. **

** Timmy meanwhile was sent to relax and take his mind off his unconscious beloved. **

** He had been sent with Cassie, one of Tori's best friends, to take a tour of his and Tecna's new home. **

** While Timmy was trying to calm himself down as he discovered more of the castle, Tecna had been checked over by the most highly experienced doctors in the realm. **

** She was guaranteed to make it through. **

** Now, Selene and another fairy named Zethyra were watching over the fallen technology fairy. They both were other good friends with Tori. A while later, Tecna slowly moved as the two faces looked down at her.**

** "She's even more beautiful in person then I could ever imagine." Selene whispered.**

** "Ssh, Selene, she's waking up." Zethrya whispered back. **

** Suddenly, Tecna's eyes slowly opened to see the two fairies staring at her.**

** "W-where am I," she asked painfully, still feeling the agony of her now dry and cleaned wounds, "who are you?"**

** "It's okay, no one's going to hurt you now. You're safe here." Selene replied calmly. "just relax; you're going to be fine."**

** "Where's Timmy?" Tecna asked worriedly, looking around. **

** She tried sitting up, but was unsuccessful.**

** "Don't worry, he'll be here for you soon, he just went to take a tour of the castle." Selene told her.**

** "Castle, I'm in a castle?" Tecna was even more baffled by the information these fairies were giving her. **

** Where in the magical dimension was she, and how did she get here? **

** And who were these two fairies making gaping eyes at her as if she was some kind of celebrity?**

** "All your questions will be answered eventually, Princess Tecna, now that we know you're awake, you can detransform so your wings can grow back." Selene replied.**

** "Detransform, that's the most painful thing to do if a fairy's wings are ripped out!" Tecna answered.**

** "Yes, but after that there will be no more pain, no more suffering, Princess Tecna, Timmy has brought you here for protection, and our queen is a great believer in you, she will make sure that your life here is as wonderful and magical as you, yourself are." Selene told Tecna, and then took a few deep breaths. **

** Again, Tecna was left speechless.**

** "Now, don't panic, just detransform, and then you can rest." Zethrya reassured Tecna. **

** Tecna began to try, it was so painful that she couldn't help but groan loudly. **

** The two fairies couldn't stand to see her in pain, but it was the last that she would receive in her lifetime.**

** "Just keep going, you're doing great." Zethrya encouraged, after loud groaning and almost screaming in pain, finally Tecna managed to turn back into her civilian form.**

** "There, you did it, you can relax now." Selene told Tecna warmly as she took deep breaths of relief.**

** "That was so… unpleasant, please don't make me do that again." Tecna panted, trying to calm herself.**

** "We won't, now rest, you have to regain your strength." Zethrya replied.**

** "Press this button if you need anything." Selene showed Tecna a little remote by her bedside with a button on it. **

** Tecna thanked them as they left her alone to sleep.**

** That day, Cassie went to see Tori that Tecna had woken up. **

** The room was brightly lit as the fairy sat on a chair by the open window.**

** "So, how is she?" Tori asked her good friend. Together, Cassie, Tori, Zethrya, and Selene all made sure that no one disrespected the existence of the technology fairy. **

** And now that Tecna was finally living there, they would contribute in their own special ways to make sure she was truly happy and safe in their realm.**

** "She's finally woken up, Tori!" Cassie answered cheerfully, expressing her upmost gratitude for that happy event.**

** "That's wonderful, I knew she would eventually, as soon as her tests return, she can be moved into the master bedroom, it's already been prepared." Tori replied.**

** "Do you think she should see you yet?" Cassie asked.**

** "She needs to get accustomed to her new home first." Tori answered. "when she does meet me, I will explain everything to her that she needs to knew, she's going to love it here."**

** "I know she will, we'll make sure that everything goes to her liking." Cassie left the room to give Tori's instructions to Zethrya and Selena, and whoever else that may need them.**

** There was a beautiful bedroom lined with windows decorated with purple curtains, in the middle of the room was a canopy bed set atop a golden platform. **

** Pillows circled the head of the bed, and the bedding was a soft lilac shade. **

** The entrance to the room was two French doors with the matching purple curtains circling them. **

** A gentle breeze from the open balcony doors blew the canopy as Timmy softly caressed Tecna's short magenta hair. **

** He had been informed that Tecna had woken up, but was too weak still to stay awake long enough for him to see her. **

** She looked so peaceful sleeping in this magnificent bed, as if this kingdom, this palace, was just as good as heaven for his beautiful angel. **

** He waited anxiously, hoping every second that Tecna's deep sea blue eyes would open, to see him looking down at her. **

** Moments later, they did, and Timmy's hands began to shake with disbelief. **

** He hadn't lost her, his heart raced effortlessly to see those sweet eyes open for the first time in days.**

** "Timmy?" Tecna groaned.**

** "Ssh, Tecna, everything's going to be okay now, you're in a much better place." Timmy replied breathlessly, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "I promise you, this is where you belong."**

** "Timmy… what are you talking about?" Tecna asked, still puzzled. **

** Timmy helped her sit up in the bed, and it took her a minute to take in the surroundings. As well as the beautiful bedroom, Tecna was also wearing a purple night gown of the finest silk.**

** "Don't worry, Tecna, no one's going to lay a harmful finger on you ever again." Timmy pulled his sweet beloved into the tightest embrace, continuing to caress her hair. Tecna was once again left speechlessly confused by her boyfriend's words. **

** The couple stayed in silence as Timmy's hands continued to shake, then he finally spoke up again.**

** "Tecna, Icy hurt you beyond anything I could ever imagine, I promised you I'd find a place where no one would ever think of hurting you, and I did." Timmy replied. "this is your new life, you're far better off here than in Magix."**

** "So let me get this right, you moved us here because you think I wasn't protected in Magix?" Tecna asked.**

** "Icy could've killed you," Timmy exclaimed. "I felt obligated to protect you at any and all costs, I love you more then the universe itself."**

** "Timmy… you're sweet, but am I worth leaving our friends?" Tecna asked.**

** "Yes, Bloom is too much of a threat to your-" Timmy was about to explain, but Tecna cut him off.**

** "Bloom, how is she a threat to me?" Tecna asked, a little angry.**

** "Tecna, listen to me, the Dragon's Flame is too valuable, any villain would destroy anything and anyone to get it, including an innocent fairy that has nothing to do with it," Timmy explained. "just being friends with Bloom puts you at everyday risk, and after seeing you swallowed by decay, I just couldn't take it anymore."**

** "What about the others?" Tecna asked.**

** "I'm sorry Tecna, but I only care that you're safe now, you're the single most important fairy in my life," Timmy replied. "though, I can tell you that they survived it, you were the only one who was severely close to dying… and after Tori healed you with her magic, I had a little more hope."**

** "She saved my life, then." Tecna stated quietly. "then I should really thank her when I get to meet her."**

** "I don't think there's any need, she did it because of an oath that she took at birth, she's your bonded fairy, Tecna, and she has told me to take you here for a brand new start. Trust me, she'll make everything better." Timmy told her, holding her tight once again. Just then, there was a knock on the door.**

** "Come in!" Timmy replied, and Cassie opened the doors and swung back the curtains.**

** "Tori whats to see the most adorable couple." she began.**

** "Us, but we're not that great." Tecna replied, heat rushing to her cheeks.**

** "You're too modest, Tecna, of course you are, you don't give yourself enough credit, anyway, just buzz me when you're ready." **

** And with that, Cassie left the couple to get ready to see Tori.**


	6. The Meeting

** The Meeting**

** A few minutes after Cassie left, there was another knock on the door. **

** By now, Timmy had pulled Tecna to her feet and steadied her, she was still really wobbly from not using her muscles for such a long time, and because of her wounds.**

** "Who is it now?" Timmy asked irritably.**

** "We are the maids of the castle, we were sent by Tori to prepare you to meet her." a female voice replied from the other side of the door.**

** "Alright then, come in." Timmy answered. Two women walked in wearing bluish purple uniforms with a fancy green T printed on the side of their coats which matched their green collars. The uniforms consisted of the bluish purple coats and miniskirts. **

** The two women then opened two other side doors, revealing a huge walk in closet. **

** Tecna and Timmy both gaped at the numerous tuxedos on one side of the closet that matched the endless amount of night gowns and dresses on the other. **

** The dresses were in all shades of purple, blue, green and white.**

** "Take your pick, they're all for you, and if they don't feel just right, we'll have our specialized tailor fit them to your liking." one of the maids replied as Tecna felt the material on a bright purple gown.**

** "Of course dear, you may want to save the more formal wear for dinner, Tori wants to invite you to dine with her and the three other heads of the realm." The other maid told Tecna.**

** "Oh," Tecna replied in surprise. "Timmy too?"**

** "But of course, sweet fairy, it wouldn't be right to separate you two." the maid answered.**

** "And we'll be your personal maids from now on, I'm Sarah, and this is Rayne." the maids finally introduced themselves. **

** She led Tecna into one bathroom while Rayne took Timmy.**

** "I thought you said you wouldn't separate me and Timmy?" Tecna asked Sarah.**

** "He's not too far away if you need him, sweet fairy, don't worry." Sarah told her. "now, how do you like this bath soap?" she handed Tecna a bottle of bubble bath that smelled like lilac.**

** "It smells nice." Tecna replied softly, enjoying the sweet scent.**

** "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart, it was made especially for you, we know everything that your skin is sensitive to, everything we use is guaranteed not to harm your skin." Sarah explained as she walked Tecna into the bathroom, there was a gigantic tub.**

** "Wow, this is so amazing!" she gasped in surprise.**

** "I knew you'd love it." Sarah smiled, preparing the bath. **

** After a soak with sweet lilac bubbles, Tecna was wrapped in a warm purple bathrobe that had the same fancy green T printed on the left side of the chest. **

** The purple dress she chose to wear for meeting Tori was already prepared, and the tailor had it fitted for Tecna to wear. **

** As Tecna stepped out of the bathroom into the main bedroom, her dress trailed behind her as Sarah guided her to meet Timmy. **

** Rayne walked out with him as he wore a tuxedo with a matching purple tie that went with Tecna's V necked dress. **

** Her dress wrapped around her legs and trailed behind her. Finally, the sweet couple reunited and Timmy took Tecna's hands in his own.**

** "Tecna, you look radiant." he gasped to see how beautiful she looked.**

** "Doesn't she always?" Sarah asked with a smile.**

** "Too true." Timmy agreed.**

** "Oh stop, you're making me blush." Tecna giggled as her cheeks turned pink.**

** "We won't stop, you deserve this." Timmy replied as he wrapped an arm around Tecna's waist and guided her out following Sarah and Rayne.**

** In the throne room, Tori, Zethrya, Selene and Cassie were sitting at their meeting table, waiting for the famous couple to make their appearance.**

** "They are coming, right Cassie?" Selene asked.**

** "I'm sure of it… Tecna's just in denial of how special she really is." Cassie sighed.**

** "I anticipated that, she'll soon realize just how important she is to us all." Tori replied,**

** "Now, I call the meeting of the Unnamed Realm Council to order, my I have the approval of the agenda?" Everyone nodded, and Zethyra offered to carry out the motion.**

** "I second that motion." Cassie added.**

** "All in favour?" Tori asked,**

** "It's pretty much unanimous, there's only four of us." Selene pointed out.**

** "True, but we'll discuss that in new business," Tori informed them all. "now as you all know, Tecna is now safely in the Unnamed Realm where she can be happy and free from harm, it is our duty as the council to enforce respect and safety for our astounding technology fairy, Sarah and Rayne have already been assigned to be Tecna and Timmy's personal maids, the palace will be on full alert twenty-four seven in order to ensure Tecna's safety, we will not have any screw ups after what Icy did, none… Cassie, your report?"**

** "Well, since you were out ensuring that everything was were prepared for Tecna and Timmy's arrival last meeting, as vice president of the Unnamed Realm Council, I stepped in for you, and in your absence, we discussed the changing of the laws of the realm, now that the fairy it represents is within the realm, as you said, we can't let anything upset her or harm her in any way, that is why, in Zethrya's minutes, we recorded that we have more strict punishments for breaking the laws of the realm, Selene, you may continue with you report of last meeting's minutes." Cassie stated.**

** "Thank you Cassie, in our previous meeting, we had discussed that, as one of the laws of the Unnamed Realm no one should mention the closure of the Omega portal, that is of course except for March 13th to 17th," Selene began, bitting her lip to try to compose herself in the mention of the event. "we all carried the motion that who ever happens to mention it around Tecna will be severely punished, as well as that, anyone who doesn't follow the everyday ways of the realm will be stripped of their memory of the realm and sent away, we can't have someone who doesn't respect Tecna in a realm full of believers, one bad apple can spoil the bunch." **

** "Well, I do agree will that statement, Selene, we can't have any hatred among the love and appreciation that Tecna deserves," Tori agreed, "but what exactly did you have in mind for a severe punishment?"**

** "One hundred years in the castle's dungeons, it won't be a problem though, since none of the Unnamed Realm's citizens would dare mention Tecna's sacrifice, just because of the reminder of how horrible it must've been." Selene explained, lowering her head in complete sadness for everything that was ever done to the sweet technology fairy.**

** "Of course, and finally, Zethrya, what is your report?" Tori sighed, trying to keep her own composure from the slight memory that entered the back of her mind.**

** "Well, I calculated the cost for everything that had to be done to prepared for Tecna and Timmy's arrival, and the ceremony tomorrow, and we still have enough to rebuild founds for other things needed in the realm, of course we may need to dip into the realm's founds even more if we carry out item 6.1 in new business." Zethrya concluded.**

** "Well, we'll certainly have to raise more funds, but not to worry, I wouldn't say these issues will damage our finances too much," Tori replied. "I think we have no correspondence, has all the old business been discuss fully?"**

** "Well, do we need clarifications or more details on the laws we discussed last meeting, Tori?" Cassie asked.**

** "As a matter of fact, were there any other laws that you feel need to be enforced?" Tori asked.**

** "I don't think so, Zethrya, did we say anything else last meeting?" Cassie asked.**

** "No, nothing but the laws about respect and the incident." Zethrya replied.**

** "Alright then, old business has been taken care of, on to new business, item 6.1, I propose that we change the name of the realm, now that the fairy it represents is safely within it, should we discuss this or does anyone wish to carry this motion?" Tori asked.**

** "Yes, exactly! The Unnamed Realm needs a name now, I'll carry the motion, but what do you girls have in mind?" Selene asked.**

** "I was thinking… Tecnatropolis?" Zethrya asked.**

** "Okay, anyone want to carry out this motion?" Tori asked, Zethrya offered to carry it.**

** "All in favor?" Tori asked, but only Zethrya liked the idea.**

** "All opposed?" Tori asked again, Selene and Cassie opposed.**

** "I like it, but it's too direct, that'll just limit Tecna's protection." Cassie pointed out.**

** "Alright then, how about... Nanotropolis, it still has that digital flare, yet it doesn't directly say that Tecna is here, anyone want to carry this motion?" Tori said.**

** "I like it!" Cassie offered, Zethrya seconded it and again, unanimous.**

** "Then it's settled, Nanotropolis it is," Tori replied with a smile. "like you said, Selene, we'll have to dip into the realm's founds to get all the signs and some buildings changed, you can calculate the cost for the next meeting. Now, on to item 6.2 in new business, which will widen our opinions in a meeting, it's a little unfair to have only four members of a council when only three have the power to vote, so I invited my good friend Danika to be a member as well, she has said the she is actually Tecna's long lost cousin from Zenith, I took Danika in a while ago, seeing as how she had blood relation to Tecna, and after saving Tecna from a terrible attack, she has helped me keep watch over Tecna from here, all of Danika's family doesn't even know she's still alive, they thought she died saving Tecna." Tori explained.**

** "Just how close are Danika and Tecna?" Selene asked.**

** "Very close, Danika worries so much for Tecna's safety and well being that she'd be the perfect addition to the council." Tori replied.**

** "We'll have to meet her first." Zethrya told them.**

** "Well, wait one minute." Tori left the room, only to return minutes later with another fairy with dark curly hair and brown eyes. **

** She wore a navy blue shirt and matching royal blue skirt, purple belt, white knee high boots, wrist jewelry, and a beaded necklace, similar to Tecna's.**

** "Awkward." Zethrya whispered, seeing the resemblance of Tecna in this fairy.**

** "Ladies, I'd like you to meet Danika." Tori smiled.**

** "I so want to be a part of this council, now that my baby cousin is in this realm I have an obligation to do everything in my power to protect her." Danika announced eagerly.**

** "Wow, she's determined, we'd love to have her on our council, I'll carry out the motion." Cassie replied, and everyone nodded.**

** "I'll second it." Zethrya added.**

** "All in favor?" Tori asked. **

** Everyone was in favor and welcomed Danika to the council with open arms.**

** "Thank you Tori, you won't regret this." Danika cheered happily.**

** "Item 6.3, we were supposed to introduce ourselves to the famous couple, Danika, do you mind waiting a bit longer outside?" Tori asked.**

** "Of course, but I don't see why I can't see my own cousin?" Danika asked.**

** "She is still in pretty rough shape, and being put in this new place with all these new people is just going to confuse her, if you suddenly blurt out that your her cousin, she might feel as if you're a stalker and not actually your cousin, you have to remember that she doesn't remember much of your sacrifice for her." Tori explained.**

** "I understand, you just don't want me to say too much too soon." Danika replied. "I wouldn't want my baby cousin to fear me."**

** "Exactly." Tori smiled warmly and Danika left the room momentarily. **

** Minutes later, there was a knock on the main door.**

** "Hello!" Sarah called from the other side of the door.**

** "We're here Sarah." Tori called, trying desperately to hide her excitement. **

** The servants opened both of the big doors as Timmy walked in with his arm still around Tecna's waist. Tori rose from her seat, followed by Cassie, Zethrya and Selene, and walked over to them.**

** "Wow, you two look so amazing." Zethrya replied in awe.**

** "Words… cannot… describe… this moment." Selene could barely contain herself, she was too shocked.**

** "Selene, breathe, now is not the time to go supernova." Cassie whispered.**

** "I can't!" Selene shrieked.**

** "Girls calm down," Tori shouted. "we are in the presence of the most beautiful technology fairy in the magic dimension."**

** "Isn't that the truth?" Timmy whispered with a smile at his lovely fairy girlfriend, but everyone heard him and agreed, making Tecna blush a second time.**

** "Well, now that we're done making Tecna blush, lets continue with this meeting." Tori laughed while leading the eight of them back to the meeting table.**


	7. The Protective Bracelets

** The Protective Bracelets **

** Sarah and Rayne set two grand seats for Tecna and Timmy as the rest of the council took their respective seats.**

** "Would you like anything," Sarah asked Tecna and Timmy. "ice water, tea, anything?"**

** "Maybe something for Tecna, she needs to regain her strength." Timmy told Sarah.**

** "Right away." and like a flash of lightning, Sarah was off to the kitchen to have the chefs prepare a snack for the famished fairy.**

** "Okay, now that our precious young fairy is being tended to, I'd like to introduce myself and the members of this realm's council, I am Tori, president of the council, this is Vice President Cassie, Treasurer Zethrya, and Secretary Selene, we are in charge of the whole entire realm and if anything doesn't go exactly your way, we'll deal with it." Tori introduced each of the members by name and position while pointing to them.**

** "You're the one who healed Tecna in the forest, I am forever in your debt." Timmy replied.**

** "No, no no you're not, we are forever in yours, for you see after seeing Tecna suffer such great pain and sadness, we owe it to ourselves to give her a better life, and we can not complete that task without you by her side, making sure that she is safe and securely happy." Tori insisted.**

** "I have a question." Tecna asked hesitantly.**

** "Anything, Tecna, it's all up to you." Cassie replied.**

** "Well, would I become spoiled if I get my way all the time?" Tecna continued.**

** "It's all in if you let yourself get carried away, but I'm sure you won't, because everything's up to you now, besides, you've never gotten your way in your life, I've watched you Tecna, and I can tell you are a very passive person." Tori explained.**

** "Wait, you were spying on me, for how long, and why?" Tecna asked in shock.**

** "Not exactly spying, you see, Princess Tecna… and don't be surprised by this, but I am your bonded fairy, I took an oath at birth to watch over you any way I could, and if you were in any trouble I would save you, I've watched you since you entered the winged gates of Alfea." Tori said gently.**

** "So, why didn't you come when Icy was about to freeze me and Timmy freshman year?" Tecna asked in confusion.**

** "I knew that once Stella was done battling, she would free you from Icy's clutches." Tori continued.**

** "And what about the time the witches ambushed me while I was in that classroom at Cloud Tower?" Tecna continued to ask.**

** "I knew that Flora and Bloom were going to find you, the sad fact was that Bloom didn't even give it a thought to try and unfreeze you herself, she could've done it." Tori replied exasperatedly, and the rest of the council agreed.**

** "We also felt so bad when you found out your calculations were off, you blamed yourself when anyone could've made a mistake, we love you Tecna, and we want you to treat yourself better." Selene added.**

** "I never knew there was a realm were everyone loved me this much." Tecna smiled.**

** "Just you wait, Tec. there's a lot more that this realm holds for you." Timmy told her, looking into her teal eyes.**

** "And… what about my time in… um…" Tecna began hesitantly, almost frightened to ask.**

** "You don't have to say the name of that horrible place, Tecna, you deserved so much more." Zethrya continued for her.**

** "We all knew that Timmy would not give up looking for you, we were guaranteed that he'd find you and care for you… and make sure that everything was going to be okay." Cassie explained.**

** "I did… I was so scared that everyone thought you were gone, I was so grateful that I found you that I wanted to make sure you didn't have any more nightmares of your time down there. I knew how frightening it must've been." Timmy replied softly, facing Tecna towards him and embracing her tightly, caressing her hair as his hands shook with fear of letting her go.**

** "But now that you're in the safety of this realm, you won't have to make those life threatening sacrifices anymore, nothing or no one is going to hurt you here." Selene replied sadly, seeing Timmy hold Tecna ever so delicately in his embrace.**

** "Yes, and we've always believed that you should be treated extra specially." Tori replied. "this is no dream, Tecna, all your sadness will be gone, you won't have to worry about a thing anymore." Timmy let Tecna out of his embrace, but still kept her close to him just to be defensive. He was still on edge about the images that were still very vivid to him of his sweet technology fairy unconscious and bleeding, almost close to dying. Timmy was that afraid of losing Tecna now that if she was just a little bit uneasy, he'd be there, overprotective as always.**

** "I know how scary it must've been to see Icy do that… we watched through our fingers and Selene began sobbing uncontrollably," Zethrya replied. "Tori knew Timmy had reached his last straw and she had to come get you."**

** While the rest of the council continued talking with Tecna and Timmy, Danika waited on the lilac sofa outside so that she could see the beautiful young woman that her cousin had now become. Danika then opened a gold round locket that her parents had given her before they died, even before she went to stay with her aunt, uncle, and five and a half year old cousin to look at two pictures, one picture was of her mother and father, the other was of newborn Tecna.**

** "Tecna, even as a baby, you were too fragile for words, but you never give up… do you now?" Danika whispered, every single fight, every battle and every villain that Tecna and the Winx Club ever faced rushed through her mind. **

** Quite a few times did Tori have Danika watch Tecna with her, just to ensure herself that when all was said and done, her baby cousin was safe and unscathed. **

** Danika was so deep in thought, so entranced by the picture of newborn Tecna in her locket, that she barely heard Tori enter the room.**

** "Danika, you can come see Tecna now." Tori replied as Danika sat up from the lilac couch and followed her back into the throne room.**

** By now, Tecna had a plate of finger wraps and iced tea in front of her, and Sarah sat next to her ready to tend to her every need.**

** "We made sure that all the food we serve you has nothing harmful, it's all natural." Sarah told her.**

** "That's what you said about the bubble bath." Tecna pondered.**

** "That's only because we don't want anything harmful to come in contact with you." Sarah answered. **

** Then, Tori returned with Danika.**

** "Tecna, this is Danika, our newest council member." Tori introduced her as Danika tried very hard to keep quiet for the moment.**

** "Wow, you must be a really big fan of me." Tecna replied taking a bite of a tiny spinach roll, seeing how Danika was dressed in a blue outfit similar to her lavender one.**

** "More then you can imagine." Danika answered, smiling at her cousin. **

_**Finally**_**, **_**she**_**'**_**s happy and at piece, nothing will hurt her now**_**. Danika thought to herself watching Tecna enjoy her favorite food.**

** "Actually Tecna, Danika is your long lost cousin who sacrificed her life for you." Tori explained calmly, watching Tecna closely as to not startle her into choking on the bite of her spinach roll. Timmy and Sarah watched just as closely, but Tecna managed to swallow it.**

** "I don't understand." Tecna said simply after making sure her mouth was clear of food.**

** "Tecna, I remember when you were just tiny, I had come to visit you and your family for the summer, and when that happened one of your father's co-workers had snapped from jealousy... according to him, your father took everything away from him, he was fired from his job and your father was promoted, your father won over his high school sweetheart who is now your mother, everything just seemed to come back to your father for him," Danika explained. "and then a group of old witches cast an ugly dark spell on the already over jealous man, making his jealousy rage over him, he wanted your father to suffer dearly, so he wished to take away the one that was the closest to his heart… his sweet fragile child."**

** "I can't believe someone would try and kill me over something my father had done." Tecna said softly.**

** "I know, I know," Danika answered gently. "the universe is a cruel place with no room to take special care of sweet, innocent fairies like you, though, one day in early July, I received a phone call from your father's coworker, who had kidnapped my parents and taken them to Obsidian, by then he had become a horrible, powerful criminal who was bent on hurting you in any way, and he knew I was a threat, so he wanted me out of the way, though, being only twelve, I couldn't go to that nightmarish place on my own, so your father came with me while your mother kept you safe at home... unfortunately for you and your mother, your father's former coworker tricked us and went back to Zenith to attack you, I thought I was too late, but this locket helped me save you," Danika held out the locket with her parents' picture and the picture of newborn Tecna in it. "my mom gave it to me when you were two weeks old, she said it was magical and would help me keep you safe one day."**

** "How exactly did it save me?" Tecna asked in shock, not wanting to eat anymore, but Timmy encouraged her to try.**

** "When I knew you were being hurt, the locket began to glow a navy blue, and at once I was transported to Zenith, I threatened that horrifying criminal to take me in your place, but typically he refused, so I blocked the attack he was going to use on you and it rebounded and hit me, I joined my parents, hard as rock in Obsidian, only to know that your father, mother and most importantly, you, were safe and unharmed." Danika concluded.**

** "You… you did that for me… I never knew." Tecna stuttered, almost in tears.**

** "Ssh, baby cousin, don't cry for what happened a long time ago." Danika whispered gently, holding Tecna close to her as if she were her own daughter. Timmy watched Danika closely, suspiciously almost, waiting for her to attack Tecna when she was emotionally weakened, but Tori knew better then to keep him suspicious for too long.**

** "Timmy, she's telling the truth, we wouldn't let anyone lie to us about Tecna's childhood and who her relatives are." Tori told him.**

** "Okay, I know… I just need to get a grip on things, Tecna is in a much better place now, I should know not to be so skeptical." Timmy sighed.**

** "I know it was hard, seeing her injured and bleeding like that, and you could never live it down, you love her and care for her, you don't want anything else to hurt her." Zethrya answered.**

** "Exactly… I…" Timmy was wordless, watching Danika and Tecna. **

** Once Tecna's tears had dried, Christa and Timmy rejoined the cousins.**

** "Tecna, as a welcoming gift, I would like to give you something very special." Tori began. **

** Then she took out a black felt case, "Here, open it." Tecna slowly opened the case to reveal two star bracelets, similar to Tori's necklace.**

** "These are beautiful, what are they?" Tecna asked in surprise.**

** "They are bracelets, but, I want to do something to them," Tecna returned the bracelets to Tori for a quick moment, then she took off her necklace. "Danika, I need your pendent."**

** "Alright, but be extremely careful with it, it's just as important to me as Tecna is." Danika handed Tori her special family pendent, and with her magic, Tori charmed both her necklace and Danika's pendent.**

** "What did you do, Tori?" Selene asked curiously.**

** "I charmed my necklace and Danika's pendent to make us receive Tecna's pain, but hopefully it won't come to a point where she will've received any more." Tori explained.**

** "What do you mean, they make you receive my pain?" Tecna asked.**

** "As long as we wear our charmed jewelry, and Tecna wears her new bracelets, if anyone attacks the palace and tries to hurt her, we'll receive the wounds and know to come to her rescue." Tori continued.**

** "No way, I'm not losing sight of Tecna after what Icy did to her, it was too much for me to take." Timmy shouted with great protest.**

** "Relax Timmy, this is only at last resort, nothing is getting past the highest security in the realm." Tori told him calmly.**

** "No one is going to hurt Tecna, not anymore." Cassie added.**

** "Okay, I trust you, I trust you." Timmy breathed.**

** "Now Tecna, make sure you wear these all the time, do not take them off for any reason. This is for your safety." Zethrya told Tecna as Tori gave the bracelets back.**

** "My locket is going to serve its purpose again, and that is to help me protect my baby cousin." Danika smiled, holding her now charmed locket in her palm close to her heart.**

** "Right, now this meeting will come to adjournment, Tecna and Timmy, I hope you'll join us for you're first dinner here in Nanotropolis, formerly known as the Unnamed Realm?" Tori asked.**

** "Of course, when should we meet you?" Timmy asked Tori.**

** "Six o'clock in the grand dining hall, Sarah and Rayne will get you ready and escort you down." Tori replied as Sarah and Rayne followed the couple out.**


	8. The Gifts From Danika

** The Gifts From Danika**

** While Tecna was in her room, she stared blankly out the balcony window, deep in though about what she just learned about Danika and her childhood.**

** "Tecna, come in here," Timmy called, sounding a little too concerned. "I don't want you to catch a chill." **

** Tecna turned to him and walked inside as Timmy closed the doors, then, Tecna continued to stare blankly, sitting on her soft bed.**

** "Tec… what is it?" Timmy asked her, walking towards her and placing his hands gently on her arms.**

** "It's everything, Timmy," Tecna finally answered him. "this place, the fact that my cousin risked her life for me and I never knew…"**

** "You're too overwhelmed with thought, Tecna. I'm going to get Sarah to help you relax," Timmy replied, almost pressing the button on the wall that would call her personal maid. "you need this."**

** "No, Timmy, I just need to think this out, like I always do." Tecna insisted.**

** "Tecna," Timmy sighed, "you're so special to all of these people, they would live to serve you."**

** "I don't want to be served, I'm just like any other fairy in the magical dimension, and only you think I'm special." Tecna told him, and it hurt him to hear this from the fairy who meant the entire universe to him.**

** "Tecna," Timmy's sighs became heavy, looking at Tecna, he wished he could show her just how important she was to him, and the rest of them. "come on, I'll call Sarah and she can give you a spa treatment. It'll make you feel better."**

** "Fine," Tecna suddenly stared into Timmy's golden eyes, the way he looked at her made her knees go weak, and her heart melt. **

** Timmy knew that if he lowered his voice to a soothing whisper, that Tecna could easily be swayed into letting herself be pampered. **

** They stayed staring at each other for a moment, Timmy overly worried about letting Tecna out of his sight, and Tecna wondering what she would do if she didn't have him to hold her in his arms, to ease her pain and sorrow. Suddenly, their trance on each other was broken when Tecna and Timmy heard a knock on the door.**

** "Come in!" Timmy called. **

** It was Danika, she came into the bedroom with two perfectly wrapped packages, one of course was for Tecna and the other was for Timmy.**

** "What is this for?" Tecna turned from her gaze at Timmy, laughing curiously.**

** "This is for all of your birthdays that I have missed Tec," Danika said. "now open it." **

** Tecna opened the box and within it, she found a purple version of the horseback riding outfit that her twenty-eight-year-old cousin was wearing.**

** "This is amazing, Danika… but I've only went horseback riding once in my life… I wouldn't really know-" Tecna began.**

** "It's okay, baby cousin, Timmy will come with us and you can ride with him," Danika smiled, "unfortunately since Tori says the next couple of days will be busy for you, I can wait."**

** "What did she mean?" Tecna asked.**

** "Well, Tori wants to address the people of Nanotropolis tomorrow, there's going to be a big ceremony and everything for you, then there will be a tour where the Nanotropolis High cheerleading squad has put together a cheer in your honor, and then Cassie wants to take you to the her one-of-a-kind theme park, it is so high tech, you going to love it!" Danika explained, Tecna looked at Timmy for words to say, and he came up empty handed.**

** "Wow, that all sounds so… incredible." Tecna was astonished at what the Nanotropolis council was planning for her, she was beginning to think that Timmy was right all along.**

** "And for you, Timmy," Danika began, giving him his gift. It was a pin with an infinity sign on it, it was Zenithian for everlasting gratitude, "thank you for giving my baby cousin the love and affection she deserves, for protecting her and giving her strength, even at birth she was very fragile."**

** "Was I really?" Tecna asked.**

** "Oh yes, your mother told me that the doctors couldn't let her hold you until they knew you couldn't be harmed, even now, we're scared you'll be harmed beyond measure." Danika said to Tecna.**

** "And that's why you're here, Tecna. For a better life." Timmy added. **

** Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.**

** "Is everything all right in here?" Sarah asked as she and Rayne walked in.**

** "Well, Tecna does need to relax." Timmy replied.**

** "My poor baby cousin has so much on her mind, all this new information must be so overwhelming." Danika added worriedly.**

** "Don't you worry, sweet fairy, we'll take good care of you." Sarah led Tecna into the bathroom, where she had another relaxing lilac bubble bath by candle light before she was fitted into a gorgeous purple evening gown laced with lime green ribbon. **

** She wore elegant silk gloves and a matching tiara. **

** Finally, Sarah draped her arms around a wrap to complete the dress.**

** "There you are, precious, how do you feel now?" Sarah asked Tecna.**

** "Honestly, I do feel a whole lot better, my mind is so much emptier." Tecna admitted.**

** "That's wonderful," Sarah replied gratefully, "because you're already set for the welcoming party."**

** "But Tori said it was just dinner?" Tecna asked.**

** "Oh, sweet fairy, we wouldn't let you and your boyfriend's arrival here in Nanotropolis go unnoticed, you're the inspiration for everyday life here, and for the people to see you in person… well that's just what we'd wished for all our lives." Sarah explained, leading Tecna down a winding staircase to meet with Timmy, who had already, yet hesitantly gone down.**

** Meanwhile, Tori and the Nanotropolis council, including Danika, stood in front of the Nanotroplis population, making an introduction speech. Timmy stood at the top of another set of winding stairs, twiddling his thumbs as he became increasingly nervous. **

** Rayne stood beside him, trying to reassure him that Tecna and Sarah would be there soon. Finally, Timmy looked up to see Tecna in her exquisite evening gown.**

** "Tecna, there you are, I was worried." he whispered, taking her hand.**

** "I have a suspicion that Timmy is still on edge about what Icy did, and he has every right to be worried. **

** Although there will is nothing to be worried about." Rayne replied quietly.**

** "That's right, just wait, in a few minutes your wildest dreams will become reality." Sarah added. Down the stairs, they could hear Tori finish off the introduction speech.**

** "… And now, without further delay, I introduce to you… in person, the two, the only… Tecna and Timmy!" **

** As Timmy heard their names, he pulled Tecna gently to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. **

** They walked slowly down the winding staircase as the entire Nanotroplis population applauded. Confetti was thrown by millions of Nanotropolisians and outside the gold and crystallized castle, fireworks were displayed in shades of purple, green, blue, white and yellow.**

** "This… this is just too amazing." Tecna was left wordless after that, believing that if anyone pinched her, she would wake up in a bed in the Magix Hospital with severe head wounds. **

** Although that was not the case at all, this was actually happening, and Tecna was the star.**


	9. Just The Way You Are

** Just The Way You Are**

** Tori met them both at the bottom of the stairs, she wore her own flowing gown of pink with silver sequins. **

** Zethrya wore a gown in timberwolf gray, Selene wore a green dress, Cassie had a navy blue dress on, and Danika had a dark blue dress on.**

** "Come sit, Tecna." Tori led Tecna to the head of their table, and Timmy sat next to her. **

** Tori, Cassie, Selene, Zethrya and Danika sat around the table as millions of citizens at their own tables waited for them to speak again.**

** "Now that our inspiration, our passion, our… beautiful fairy goddess is in our presence, we much show the upmost respect toward her, and to celebrate her safety here in Nanotropolis, the council and I have planned this welcoming party, now, a great feast will be served." Tori concluded. Tecna couldn't believe her ears, these people worshiped her like she was a goddess, and she could hear distant whispers from near tables.**

** "It's really her, she's come for a new start, to bring us more inspiration then we even thought we could have." one citizen whispered to her family while others bowed their heads as Tecna's glance reached them.**

** "Timmy, this is too much, I'm not a goddess, I'm just a fairy." Tecna whispered to him nervously.**

** "You were never just a fairy, many people want to be just like you," Cassie told Tecna, "to do anything they set their minds to, fight evil and represent the force of good."**

** "But that's all Bloom, she represents all the Winx." Tecna protested.**

** "Exactly why you need your time in the spotlight." Timmy replied. "Bloom has taken advantage of you for so long and now it's your turn to feel important."**

** "Not to mention how incredible all your technical knowledge is, I don't understand why people don't appreciate that." Selene sighed.**

** "Thank you, Selene, that means a lot." Tecna smiled.**

** While the group was eating, Tori was telling a story about when she was younger and how her mother was completely computer illiterate.**

** "So my mom says 'What's a hard drive?' and I starting laughing so hard my sides hurt." Christa was saying, as Tecna heard this, she burst out in hysterical laughter.**

** "Your mom is so primitive, honestly Tori, how did you become a president of a fan based realm for me, a technology fairy, if you're mom never knew anything about computers?" Tecna asked while laughing so hard her eyes watered.**

** "Well, I taught myself to do things on a computer, and you're a lot of the inspiration too, Tec." Tori answered.**

** "Wow, really?" Tecna asked in surprise.**

** "Yes, you make technology the coolest thing in existence, I just can't believe people can't see that." Zethrya sighed. **

** Tecna stared at her spinach salad, wondering how far this realm goes to warship her.**

** "Is everything alright, sweet fairy?" Sarah asked her.**

** "I'm fine." Tecna insisted.**

** "Sweetheart, you have goosebumps on your arms, are you cold?" Sarah asked.**

** "No, I'm okay." Tecna protested.**

** "Tecna, let me cover you up, you do look cold." Timmy insisted, covering her shoulders with the wrap. His warm hands felt so comforting, she was lost in the way he touched her so delicately.**

** After the feast, the song Chain Reaction began to play, Tecna was amazed at how the people would watch her during the entire thing. **

** Once that was over, Tori had another announcement to make.**

** "Attention, citizens of Nanotropolis, gather in the ballroom where we'll watch Tecna and Timmy dance to a special song."**

** "It's a good thing we took those online dance lessons, hey Tec." Timmy teased, grabbing her gently by the hand, and pulling her toward him. **

** As they entered the ballroom, the citizens made a human aisle as they walked through to the center of the dance floor. **

** The lights dimmed, the citizens were speechless, and the council watched in approval. Tecna and Timmy could see the stars in the dark purple night sky as the music began to play. **

** And Tecna swore she could hear Timmy sing along.**

** Timmy: **_**Oh**_**, **_**her eyes**_**, **_**her eyes**_**;**

_**Make the stars look like they're not shining**_**;**

_**Her hair**_**, **_**her hair**_**, **_**falls perfectly**_**;**

_**Without her trying**_**;**

_**She**_**'**_**s so beautiful**_**, **_**and I tell her every day**_**;**

_**Yeah**_**, **_**I know**_**, **_**I know**_**;**

_**When I compliment her she won**_**'**_**t believe me**_**;**

_**And**__**it**_**'**_**s so**_**, **_**it**_**'**_**s so**_**;**

_**Sad to think that she**__**don**_**'**_**t see what I see**_**;**

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay**_**;**

_**I say**_**;**

_**When I see your face**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s not a thing that I would change**_**;**

** '**_**Cause**__**you**_**'**_**re amazing**_**;**

_**Just the way you are**_**;**

_**And when you smile**_**;**

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_**;**

_**Because girl you**_**'**_**re amazing**_**;**

_**Just the way you are**_**;**

_**Her lips**_**, **_**her lips**_**;**

_**I could kiss them all day if she let me**_**;**

_**Her laugh**_**, **_**her laugh**_**;**

_**She hates but I think it**_**'**_**s so sexy**_**;**

_**She**_**'**_**s so beautiful**_**;**

_**And I tell her every day**_**;**

_**Oh**_**, **_**you know**_**, **_**you know**_**, **_**you know**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d never ask you to change**_**;**

_**If**__**perfect**_**'**_**s what you**_**'**_**re searching for**_**;**

_**Then just stay the same**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t even bother asking if you look okay**_**;**

_**You know I**_**'**_**ll say**_**;**

_**When I see your face**_**;**

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_**;**

** '**_**Cause you're amazing**_**;**

_**Just the way you are**_**;**

_**And when you smile**_**;**

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_**;**

_**Because girl you**_**'**_**re amazing**_**;**

_**Just the way you are**_**;**

_**The way you are**_**;**

_**The way you are**_**;**

_**Girl**__**you**_**'**_**re amazing**_**;**

_**Just the way you are**_**;**

_**When I see your face**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s not a thing that I would change**_**;**

** '**_**Cause**__**you**_**'**_**re amazing**_**;**

_**Just the way you are**_**;**

_** And when you smile**_**;**

_** The whole world stops and stares for a while**_**;**

** '**_**Cause girl you're amazing**_**;**

_** Just the way you are**_**; **

_** Yeah**_**.**

** And as the song ended, Timmy sent Tecna into a dip that surprised her more than the song did.**

** "Oh… Timmy." she replied softly, he could see happy tears in her eyes. It seemed like the whole room could tell there were tears in the sweet technology fairy's eyes, because the citizens of Nanotropolis were speechless. **

** Sarah and Rayne ran to Tecna's side, panicked.**

** "Come here, sweetheart, let's sit you down." Sarah replied warmly as she led Tecna to a special throne reserved specifically for her. **

** There was one next to it for Timmy to sit, and he sat next to her.**

** "Are you all right, sweet fairy?" Rayne asked Tecna.**

** "I don't understand," Tecna said through happy tears. "that was beautiful, and apparently so am I, I don't get why you're acting like I've been slapped in the face." **

** At the mention of the statement, the entire Nanotropolis population gasped in horror, the thought of Tecna suffering in any way hurt them, as much as it hurt Timmy, Danika and the Nanotropolis council.**

** "We just worry ourselves sick about you," Sarah told Tecna. "no one here wants to see you in any harm, we care so much for you."**

** "This much?" Tecna asked.**

** "Tecna, this is what goes through my mind every day, the worries I had for you were endless." Timmy replied, pecking her on the lips. **

** As the people of Nanotropolis saw this, they all let out a sweet "Aww!"**


	10. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

** I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

** Late that night, Tecna had fallen fast asleep in her huge canopy bed with the balcony doors open. **

** However, Timmy was too restless to sleep. **

** He had no idea why, he just had so much on his mind. **

** This was his dream, a dream for the both of them. **

** Tecna was finally at peace, for once in her life, she was in charge, she decided what happened. **

** It was finally up to her, Timmy expected to sleep instantly, knowing Tecna wouldn't be in any harm, but he didn't. **

** He was thinking about how grateful he was to Tori for saving Tecna's life and giving her a new home filled with happiness and freedom. **

** Then, if Tecna was so happy now, then why was Timmy so on edge? Why couldn't he sleep, what was keeping his mind so active? **

** It was the fact that he couldn't believe Tecna finally got what she needed all along, love, admiration, protection, most of all… appreciation. **

** After restless turning with eyes wide open, he got out of bed, and pulled back the curtains to Tecna's side of the room. **

** He noticed that Tecna had pushed her blankets to the side, and now was shivering in her sleep.**

** "Tecna," Timmy smiled, shutting the balcony doors and wrapping the warm blankets back around his treasured beloved. "why do you always do that?" **

** He stared at her longingly as she stopped shaking and began sleeping peacefully again. Then he continued to think.**

** "I never understood… how you managed to face everyday so positively, even when you're in you darkest moments, you still stood so strong, you said for everyone not to worry about you, but then what," Timmy thought aloud. "you just let everyone push you around and it hurts me to see how much you suffer just because you don't say anything, no one may be able to read minds, Tecna, but I can read your emotions, I know how much you've been hurt, and now I won't want anything less than for you to be fully protected, you know I love you, always."**

** "Timmy…" Tecna sighed, mumbling in sweet somniloquy. **

** Timmy brushed the hair from her eyes gently, and slid his fingers through her hair with the slightest touch. **

** Then, he turned on an imitation candle, a little candle-like light that flickered like flame. **

** The soft glow of the candle surrounded them, making Tecna's pale complexion gently colourful. Timmy continued to stare longingly at her in her sleeping state, and just watching her made his whole world stand still.**

** "Sleep, my beautiful, innocent fairy of technology, nothing will ever harm you again, I promise." Timmy whispered soothingly, hearing Tecna's steady breathing as she slept. **

** Then, he began to sing to her softly.**

** Timmy: **_**I could stay awake**_**;**__

_** Just to hear you breathing**_**;**

_**Watch you smile**_**;**__

_** While you are sleeping**_**;**

_**While**__**you**_**'**_**re far away**_**;**__

_** And dreaming**_**;**

_**I could spend my life**_**;**__

_** In this sweet surrender**_**;**

_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_**;**

_**Where every moment spent with you**_**;**__

_** Is a moment I treasure**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t wanna close my eyes**_**; **

_**I don**_**'**_**t wanna fall asleep**_**;**

** '**_**Cause**__**I**_**'**_**d miss you baby**_**; **

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_**;**

** '**_**Cause even when I dream of you**_**; **

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d**__**still miss you baby**_**; **

_**And I don**_**'**_**t want to miss a thing**_**;**

_**Lying close to you**_**; **

_**Feeling your heart beating**_**;**

_**And**__**I**_**'**_**m wondering what you**_**'**_**re dreaming**_**;**

_**Wondering if it**_**'**_**s me you**_**'**_**re seeing**_**;**

_**Then I kiss your eyes**_**; **

_**And thank God**__**we**_**'**_**re together**_**;**

_**I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever**_**; **

_**Forever and ever**_**;**

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_**; **

_**I**__**don**_**'**_**t wanna fall asleep**_**,**

** '**_**Cause I**_**'**_**d miss you baby**_**; **

_**And I don**_**'**_**t wanna miss a thing**_**;**

** '**_**Cause even when I dream of you**_**; **

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_**.**

_**I**_**'**_**d still miss you baby**_**; **

_**And I**__**don**_**'**_**t want to miss a thing**_**;**

_**I**__**don**_**'**_**t wanna miss one smile**_**; **

_** I**__**don**_**'**_**t wanna miss one kiss**_**;**

_** I just wanna be with you**_**; **

_** Right here with you**_**; **

_** Just like this**_**;**

_**I just want to hold you close**_**; **

_** And feel your heart so close to mine**_**;**

_**And just stay here in this moment**_**; **

_**For all the rest of time**_**;**

_**I**__**don**_**'**_**t wanna close my eyes**_**; **

_**I**__**don**_**'**_**t wanna fall asleep**_**;**

** '**_**Cause**__**I**_**'**_**d miss you baby**_**; **

_**And I don**_**'**_**t wanna miss a thing**_**;**

** '**_**Cause even when I dream of you**_**; **

_**The sweetest dream would never do**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d still miss you baby**_**; **

_** And I don**_**'**_**t want to miss a thing**_**;**

_**I**__**don**_**'t **_**wanna close my eyes**_**; **

_**I**__**don**_**'**_**t wanna fall asleep**_**;**

** '**_**Cause**__**I**_**'**_**d miss you baby**_**; **

_** And I don**_**'**_**t wanna miss a thing**_**;**

** '**_**Cause even when I dream of you**_**; **

_** The sweetest dream would never do**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d still miss you baby**_**; **

_** And I don**_**'**_**t want to miss a thing**_**;**

_** I**__**don**_**'**_**t wanna close my eyes**_**; **

_** I don**_**'**_**t wanna fall asleep**_**;**

_** Yeah**_**, **_**I don**_**'**_**t wanna miss a thing**_**.**

** Timmy had finished, and collapsed on the side of the bed beside Tecna, grasping her hand tightly in his own. **

** He had finally fallen asleep, but he didn't know how he did it.**


	11. Greatest Feeling of Appreciation

** Greatest Feeling of Appreciation**

** The next morning, Tori and the Nanotropolis council stood on a balcony addressing the people. Tecna and Timmy stood in the room behind them.**

** "Last night was amazing, I want to thank all of you who could come, for those of you who weren't able to attend, here is your chance to see the fantastic couple that is our inspiration and captivation here in Nanotropolis, now without further delay, here they are, once again. Tecna and Timmy!" Tori announced cheerfully. **

** Then the council stepped back and Tecna and Timmy stepped forward in fine attire. **

** Tecna was wearing a long purple dress with green beads on the neckline. **

** Timmy was wearing a tuxedo with a purple bow tie. When they walked out on the balcony, the entire Nanotropolis population threw confetti in the air. **

** There was a huge cover that numerous men pulled on, revealing an enormous gold statue of of Tecna in her Enchantix being carried gracefully in the arms of Timmy in his specialist uniform as if she was a weightless feather. **

** Tecna gasped in complete surprise at all this as Timmy wrapped his arms around her.**

** "This is incredible, Timmy, I never knew how much I could've been appreciated." Tecna replied.**

** "It had always been my dream to see something like this in your honor, but I promise that I planned nothing." Timmy answered. **

** In the courtyard, teenagers of Nanotroplis hold up a banner reading "We love Tecna and Timmy!"**

** "We love you!" They screamed at the top of their lungs. **

** Tecna blushed and Timmy smiled at her, and back at the group of teenagers.**

** "I can't believe this, Timmy." Tecna whispered.**

** "Stella's not the only one who has fans, Tec, you need this, you're too important to stay unnoticed for this long." Timmy answered.**

** "But, something tells me that if I didn't make my Enchantix sacrifice, no one would appreciate me the way they do." Tecna sighed.**

** "Tecna, don't ever say that about yourself, I love you too much to hear that." Timmy told her, cupping her chin in his hands. "you're in a much better place now, forget about that cold, abandoned dimension and enjoy the future. There are too many things that you could've had, but didn't." **

** Tecna could only sigh in defeat as his sincere smile drowned her doubt.**

** They walked down the stairs to the courtyard, everyone was still cheering and applauding. **

** Tori guided Tecna to the platform in the middle of the courtyard as Timmy followed them.**

** "As a special treat to the aspiring young Tecna fans out there, she will present us with a photo session, and sign the pictures for all the participants," Tori announced. "all proceeds go to the further development of Nanotropolis, which includes the protection of Tecna."**

** "Is this alright with you, Tecna?" Cassie asked.**

** "Sure, okay." Tecna agreed, sitting on the chair as the photographer shook her hand. **

** There was a line up of young children and teenagers in front of them. **

** A young girl who had the same hair style as Tecna in blue ran up to her joyously. **

** Tecna picked the girl up gently and set her on her lap.**

** "I wonna be an inventor and a brave fairy just like you one day!" the girl told Tecna.**

** "You are just adorable," Tecna cooed. "I am so honored to hear this! Now turn to the camera." the girl obeyed her as the camera flashed. **

** In a few minutes, the photographer gave Tecna the picture, and she signed it with a purpled inked pen.**

** "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the girl shrieked excitedly as Tecna handed the autographed picture to her.**

** "She is so cute, I just hope her dreams come true someday." Tecna sighed, waiting for the next one. Then an older girl ran up to her and sat beside her.**

** "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I am sitting next to the one and only Tecna! You are so awesome, you changed the lives of millions, ih, I'm sorry, I'm Bethany, I'm the president of the Nanotropolis Middle School Tecna Fan Club, pretty much every girl in the school in involved in it, it is so amazing to meet you face to face!" the girl rambled. **

** The camera flashed, and in a few minutes, Tecna received a picture for signing.**

** "Thank you so much, I am so honored to meet you." Bethany replied uncontrollably as the picture was given to her. **

** The morning went by the same way, all the great things everyone was saying about Tecna made her feel incredibly appreciated and she couldn't stop smiling.**

** After lunch, Tecna and Timmy rode in a long limousine to the Nanotropolis High School. **

** The Principal of the school stood by the front doors waiting for them as the driver opened the door for Tecna, and Timmy followed.**

** "Thank you." Tecna replied casually as the driver lead her to the principal.**

** "We are honored to have you here, Miss Tecna, would you like anything?" the principal told her, shaking her hand.**

** "No, thank you." Tecna replied.**

** "Alright, now before we take you to the gymnasium for the performance, I'd like to take you on a tour of the school." he told her kindly. **

** Tecna and Timmy followed him into the school. It was amazingly high tech and brilliant, "This is our display board, what we post updates on the school, and down here is our computer lab." the principal said.**

** In the lab, there were the most advanced computers there.**

** "Oh, this is so fantastic, how could you afford all this." Tecna asked.**

** "Money is nothing when the symbolic importance is therem" the principal told her. "you are the inspiration for everything in this school." They went to the cafeteria next.**

** "We serve the healthiest meals to our students, and we have a special spinach menu here too in your honor." he told them. **

** After the tour they finished in the gymnasium for the performance. **

** The lights went down as someone took Tecna's hand to stand on a platform.**

** "Just follow our lead." a voice whispered kindly in the darkness. **

** Spotlights of purple and green shone down on her. **

** The song Chain Reaction began to play as the cheerleading squad in uniforms of metallic purple and green started a fantastic complex routine around her. **

** She pretended not to look shocked, but smiled and danced on her platform. **

** After, she thanked the squad for the brilliant routine. **

** On the way back to Tori's castle, Tecna couldn't stop smiling, and Timmy could never be happier that she felt this appreciated.**


	12. Nanotropolis Revealed

** Nanotropolis Revealed**

** The next day, Cassie was going to take Tecna and Timmy to her theme park. **

** They were just getting ready, Tecna couldn't hold in her anticipation.**

** "I'm so excited Timmy!" Tecna shrieked happily. "we get to go to the amusement park Tecno-Thrills!"**

** "It's named after you, Tec… but, you're not scared of the roller coasters? They are really big and fast! I can hold your hand if you want me to." Timmy offered sweetly, Tecna just giggled that he was overly worried.**

** "You worry too much, Timmy! I can handle myself, although I am a bit nervous about the roller coasters," Tecna admitted. "but I can still handle myself, do you want me to hold your hand, Timmy?" Tecna teased, giggling some more. Timmy blushed a little at Tecna's comment, truth be told, Timmy felt like he was more nervous than Tecna about today. **

** With all his logic, he thought he would be a bit less nervous. **

** Suddenly there was a knock on their door; it was Cassie, wondering if Tecna and Timmy were ready to go.**

** "Come in!" Tecna called. **

** Cassie came into Tecna and Timmy's beautiful room.**

** "Are you guys ready for thrills?" Cassie cheered.**

** "Yeah, we're both ready, just give us a minute to finish up and we'll come out." Timmy answered.**

** "Okay, I will be waiting in the main hall, we'll be taking the portal to Tecno-Thrills, be out there soon!" Cassie told them. **

** Tecna and Timmy finished the last touches to their outfits and hair, and left for the main hall.**

** Upon approaching the main hall they found Cassie holding a portal key in her hand. **

** The key looked like an intricately detailed golden card with a tiny blue gem towards the top and centered with a royal- looking golden frame.**

** "Are you guys ready to go?" Cassie asked excitedly.**

** "We sure are!" Tecna and Timmy answered in unison while holding hands.**

** "It's so cute how you guys do that!" Cassie squealed. Tecna and Timmy both blushed, looking down at their feet, and then each other. **

** Obviously they both felt embarrassed that they still had a habit of doing that, but they didn't make one move to distance themselves. **

** Cassie waved the key in front of a portal. **

** It looked like a really old picture and frame. **

** The key suddenly glowed bright blue emanating from the gem, and the portal came alive with a picture of the park from a distance. Then it turned to a silver, shimmery, semi-solid semi-liquid substance; the portal was ready to go through.**

** "Alright, let's go to Tecno-Thrills!" exclaimed Cassie. **

** Then, they went through the portal, and after they all got through to the other side, the portal turned back into a normal painting.**

** "Right this way." she smiled at them as they walked into the gates of the amusement park. Tecna gasped in complete surprise when she saw all the rides.**

** "This… this is incredible! All this is in honor of me and Timmy?" Tecna asked.**

** "Isn't everything in this realm?" Cassie chuckled. **

** They both had to agree on that, everything in the realm was based on them.**

** "Actually," Cassie began, "I started creating this park a while ago, and it was just a bunch of roller coasters, the only thing it all had in common was they were generally thrill rides, it was just my own personal collection, I had no inspiration past the fact that I love roller coasters, and then I heard about Tori's bonded fairy, who was you Tecna, and inspiration just hit me! I decided to make the park a technology theme, in honor of you and all you have gone through and accomplished."**

** "That is so… sweet, I can't believe it." Tecna smiled when Cassie said this. **

** Then, Cassie continued explaining about the park.**

** "And everything here is powered by the cleanest source of energy in the magic dimension, magic! It is renewable and self-sustainable, the first park of its kind to do it to this magnitude, most of the rides and roller coasters you see here actually exist on Earth, and that's where I was first introduced to roller coasters and that's where I first loved going on them, all the other magical realms don't really have roller coasters, and nothing could compare to the ones I have duplicated here, these roller coasters are all built and enhanced by magic, in fact, the whole park was built by magic, all these rides resemble some kind of magical reality, it all feels completely real, but none of the effects can hurt you, just remember that they can get a bit intense sometimes!" Cassie mentioned with a giggle.**

** "So, Tecna, it's up to you, which ride to you want to go on first?" Timmy asked her sweetly. **

** She looked around to see the biggest, most thrilling coaster in the entire park.**

** "That one!" she replied, pointing to the colossal roller coaster.**

** "Last one on owes the other a kiss!" Timmy teased Tecna as he began running.**

** "I'll hold you to it!" Tecna giggled, following him, and eventually catching up with him.**

** "Enjoy yourselves, life is so much better now for you." Cassie sighed, watching the couple race to the rides. **

** After they were out of sight, she went off on her own direction to go on some rides herself.**

** Back in Magix, the Ultimate League of Evil triumphed over their accomplishment of defeating one of the Winx.**

** "It was so delicious." Icy began. "I loved hearing that fairy scream in pain as my rot monsters tore at her."**

** "Tell us the best part, Icy." Tritannus insisted.**

** "It was when I ripped the wings right off her back." Icy cackled, pointing to a display case with seven stands, on one were Tecna's Sirenix wings, with dry blood on them.**

** "Though, one just isn't enough, we need all of them!" Valtor announced.**

** "And the specialists as well, I still have a bone to pick with Riven." Darcy added.**

** "Everyone, wait," Duman pointed out in unison. "does anyone else sense something amiss?"**

** "What could possibly be wrong, you blockhead!" Orgon scolded.**

** "Well face it, the specialist named Timmy took the fairy's body somewhere, hoping she'd somehow heal." Duman added.**

** "Foolish lovesick hero, he doesn't know that his sweet girlfriend was too injured to heal, most likely, she died and he is still grieving for her." Tritannus mumbled.**

** "But Duman may have a lead," Icy said. "where would that loser take the fairy?"**

** "Better yet," added Stormy, "how does he know about the place?"**

** "You witches are very cunning." Gantlos replied as the three Trix began to hold hands and cast a spell.**

** "Show us what happened after our victory, where did the specialist take the techno fairy?" Icy asked, sending her power into the spell. **

** Suddenly, clouds appeared in the air, revealing an image.**

** Timmy used himself as a human shield to protect Tecna from the rain, he held her as close as he could and stared longingly at her scratched and cut face.**

** "Tecna, I'm so.. very sorry… believe me I wanted so badly to protect you… you deserved so much more than you've been put through, no one knows that more than me, I love you, I always will. If you get out of this I promise I'll find you a place where no one will even think of hurting you in any way." Timmy rambled, alone with his wounded love in his arms, in the rain. Suddenly, a bright silver light shone behind them, and from that light came a fairy with a short gown that had light transparent silk running down it, and purple wings with pink outlining and grey jewels. **

** The only things not silver about her was her skin tone, wings, eyes and long flowing hair. **

** Her eyes were a hazel color, and her hair was medium brown. **

** Two tall men in black suits stood behind her and let her pass toward the silent couple. **

** The fairy used her magic energy to feel around her feet, as if she couldn't see what was in front of her. **

** Then as she personally saw the condition that Tecna was in, even her eyes watered.**

** "I don't believe this, of all the things I've seen done to this innocent fairy, this has to be the worst." the nameless fairy spoke sadly, snapping Timmy from his thoughts of a better place for his injured love.**

** "Who are you?" he asked, ready to defend his wounded, unconscious beloved, if chance needed, "I'm warning you-" **

** He aimed his shield, ready to use it.**

** "My name in not of any importance, Timmy," the fairy replied, as Timmy heard his name, he froze in his tracks. "I have no intention of hurting Tecna, she has been hurt so badly already."**

** "Who is that fairy?" Icy asked.**

** "And how disgusting is it to see how they all feel sorry for that loser fairy, boo hoo." Stormy added sarcastically.**

** "I have watched Tecna ever since she stepped through the gates of Alfea, and although I have absolutely no blood relation to her, I've taken a sacred oath to watch over her and help her." the fairy explained.**

** "Where were you when Tecna made the sacrifice to close the Omega portal?" Timmy thought aloud to the nameless fairy.**

** "Knowing you would stop at nothing to find her, her will power and that hope alone gave her the strength to survive, but it's a very unfortunate fact that she could've been killed, and that is when I would step in, if she'd be too defenseless to help herself, I'd fight for her and stay with her until you've arrived." the fairy continued, "I never came because she had the power to fight on her own, there's a time when a fairy needs her independence, and a time when she needs help, and this time I'm afraid we can't depend on the miracles that helped her before."**

** "So… we're too late." Timmy replied, lowering his shield to the ground.**

** "Not yet Timmy, I'll explain later." the fairy said. **

** Timmy gave her permission to pass him, and they both knelt down around Tecna's wounded body. **

** The fairy slowly moved her hand above Tecna as it began to glow a silver color. **

** Little flakes of fairy dust dropped from the fairy's hand onto Tecna's wounds. **

** The wounds didn't disappear, but they would heal much faster and more successfully.**

** "Alright, slowly and carefully turn her around so she's on her stomach." the fairy ordered, and Timmy followed, only for them both to gasp at the gash on Tecna's back from having her wings ripped out.**

** "I don't believe it," Icy shouted in rage. "that fairy has great healing powers, she could actually-"**

** "Shut up, Icy!" Ogron ordered.**

** "Nothing is more powerful than the gift of protection, and both of us are always willing to give it all to her." the fairy told Timmy, and then she began to glow. **

** Her whole body shone like a silver star. Seconds later, the glowing ended.**

** "Her wounds will heal in less time, and more perfectly, than they would've, in fact, this fairy dust is special, it can only work on my bonded fairy, and you already know who that is, and if I hadn't used it, she would've continued to suffer and… well you know." the fairy replied. "I am Tori, Queen of the Unnamed Realm, it has a secret portal in the forest that only you two should know about, no one else, in fact, don't speak about the Unnamed Realm at all, to others, there is no such realm, but to me it is my home."**

** "So that's where he took her." Icy said. "the Unnamed Realm, sounds really bad."**

** "We'll go there, and see if the fairy named Tori actually managed to heal the techno fairy." Darcy suggested.**

** "I hope not." Stormy scoffed.**

** "The rest of you, plan our next move." Icy ordered, vanishing into a portal to the forest, followed by Darcy.**

** "Who made her leader?" Anagan asked, dumbfounded.**

** "We've known the Winx for the longest, so why not." Stormy answered, leaving the men speechless.**

** Back at Tecno-Thrills, Tecna & Timmy stopped at the biggest, most extreme roller coaster that Tecna picked out was the Dale Earnhardt Intimidator 305.**

** "Did you know that this roller coaster is named after a famous racer on Earth? There is this sport called NASCAR, and the drivers race around tracks in cars that can go over 200 miles per hour." Timmy informed.**

** "Fascinating!" Tecna whispered as she was looking up at the roller coaster. "let's go on!"**

** Everything was race day themed. **

** The coaster car looked like Dale's real racecar, the harness system looked just like a real racecar harness with the 5-point straps, shoulder pads, and waist buckle. **

** The whole atmosphere felt like race day, and before they sped up the 305 foot lift hill, the screams got louder and they heard the most famous words in NASCAR, "Gentleman, Start Your Engines!"**

** The ride was intense, after speeding up the 305 foot tall lift hill, they got over the crest and plummeted down about 305 feet and reached a speed of about 95 miles per hour. The forces were so powerful that it felt like they almost blacked out on the first turn. **

** They went up and down another giant hill and into another big turn. **

** The track was so banked by now that they would literally be parallel with the ground, and they were so close to it that they could touch the grass if they wanted to, although it wouldn't be a good idea because they were still going in excess of 70-80 miles per hour. **

** There were some more hills and a few of a new element where banking switches from one side to another really quickly. **

** It simulated the intimidating way that Dale Earnhardt, The Intimidator, raced. **

** After a few minutes of non-stop speeds, thrills, and intense, adrenaline filled moments, the ride slowed to a stop and returned to the station.**

** "Wow! That was intense! Do you mind if we take a break to catch our breath, Tecna?" asked Timmy.**

** "Okay," answered Tecna, she really didn't want to stop, but she wanted Timmy to have as much of a fun day as she did, and he certainly couldn't do that if he got tired out too quickly.**

** After a short while of just relaxing on a bench and taking in the race day scenery, they decided it was time to move on. They approached an orange, yellow, and dark blue roller coaster next.**

** "This one looks like fun!" said Tecna, Timmy eyed it suspiciously.**

** "I don't know, that first loop out in front looks awfully big!" he admitted worriedly.**

** "Yeah, Cassie told me about this one, it is called Talon: the Grip of Fear, and it is her all time favorite roller coaster, the name and ride setup refers to the talons of a bird of prey, she says that it is really cool, and the smoothest, most fun roller coaster you will ever go on!" Tecna explained. **

** As they approached Talon, they found that the track was orange on top and yellow on the bottom rails, and it had large dark blue columns holding it up. **

** The train glided under the track to give the feeling that you had been taken by the talons of the bird. **

** They approached the courtyard in front of the ride entrance. **

** A part of the ride was above the courtyard, and Tecna and Timmy heard screams of delight and excitement as a train flew past. The sign was partially 3-D with a dark blue background, and the words "Talon: The Grip of Fear" were in a gradual yellow to orange color with a black outline. They walked up the queue and into the station of the ride. **

** Then they saw that the seats in the train are dark blue with the actual seat being black. The shoulder restraints were yellow, and they click down and lock into place to fit each rider. **

** There is a black buckle at the bottom of the restraint that clicked in a little seat belt for extra safety and security for the rider. **

** There were eight rows with four across on each row, and each individual seat came up to securely seat the passenger with the shoulder restraint on. **

** The seats looked very open, but also keep the rider very secure in their place.**

** "I know this is going to sound very silly, Timmy, but what happens to our legs and feet while we go upside down during the ride?" asks Tecna.**

** "I guess they just stay put as they are on other elements of the ride, they are not going to be flailing around during a loop or anything, Tecna. Were you worried about something as little as that? Remember Tec, you have nothing to worry about now, you're safe." said Timmy.**

** "That's very sweet Timmy, but I wasn't really that worried, just mostly curious about what happens." explained Tecna. **

** Then it was their turn to board the roller coaster train. **

** The train came into the station, released the restraints so the other people could get off the ride, and the new riders could go on board.**

** "It was very smart of us to wear sneakers today, Timmy, everyone who wore sandals had to take them off so that they don't fall off during the ride." said Tecna. **

** They took the two inside seats, and after they buckled themselves in, they held hands the entire ride. **

** They only let go of each other's hand for the ride personnel to check that their restraints are properly closed.**

** They went up the 135 foot lift hill, and they curved, and careened, downward toward the first loop. **

** After that, they went up another hill to a zero-g roll that made them feel like they were rolling and floating in place. **

** While they were still feeling like they were floating in their seats, they zoomed down a steep hill, and then flipped up and through another inversion. **

** They rode through more of the ride, and went down another steep, but considerably shorter drop that brought them right past a part of the track that they were previously on. **

** They suddenly zipped into a super tight and banked curve, and they were really close to the ground and almost parallel to it. **

** An unexpected corkscrew ended the curve.**

** They rode around some more with some little hills and looser curves until they got back to the station.**

** "Wow, that was so much fun! It was fun, but not too overly thrilling." exclaimed Tecna.**

** "Yeah, even I really enjoyed this roller coaster, it should be renamed 'The Grip of Fun!' You know, I'm really starting to like these roller coasters, we need to do these trips more often," Timmy agreed. "okay, which one should we go on next?"**

** "I've been looking at that volcano looking one over there." said Tecna as she pointed to a volcano surrounded by yellow roller coaster track off somewhat in the distance.**

** "Okay then, let's go over there next!" exclaimed Timmy. **

** Once they got over there, the whole area was themed like a wild unexplored expedition, and the centrepiece of the area was the volcano themed roller coaster. **

** They walked up the mountain themed walkway that led to the opening gate for the ride. The whole queue is themed like a foreign expedition all the way to the station. **

** The track was all yellow and very compact. The train had a lot of rows, and each row seated two people. **

** The seats were spread apart from each other just a little bit to give it a big sense of openness and nothing that much was holding them in the train.**

** However, the way the seats were formatted, Tecna and Timmy were still just as secure as any roller coaster or even more so because the restraints used hydraulics to lock them at any position. **

** That way, the restraints are even more secure on them. **

** They noticed that this roller coaster launched the trains toward the ride instead of bringing them up a lift hill. **

** What they didn't know quite yet was that the volcano wasn't just a shell, there is a virtual volcano inside that felt like it is almost real. After a longer wait because of the ride's popularity, Tecna and Timmy finally got on one of the trains and secure themselves in the seats. Since it launched them out, they decided that it was a bad idea to hold hands, and that they should just keep their heads back and their hands on the restraints.**

** At first, the train just started rolling out of the station, then it turned and once it hit a certain point, wheels sped it toward and inside the volcano. Once inside, heat blasted them from all directions. **

** It hit the brakes, it was the first time they got to really look around and it looked like a real volcano. **

** They could see the heat rising, the lava bubbling and slowly rising towards them. **

** They felt a rumble, and the next second they saw virtual lava shoot towards them at the exact moment of the second launch. **

** They were expelled out of the volcano upside down and went down the side of the mountain, just like lava. **

** The two went back up again, and circle down the volcano with the occasional zero-G twist during their speedy descent. **

** Each twist literally felt like they were flying.**

** After a way too short ride, it came to an end as they came toward the station and were right next to the base of the volcano again.**

** "That one was the most exciting of all of them!" **

** Tecna and Timmy both exclaimed, obviously agreeing that it was an awesome roller coaster.**

** After they left the exit for the ride, they went to explore more of the park before they had to meet Cassie again to go home.**

** Icy and Darcy could sense the portal to Nanotropolis was nearby and spotted Digica, the nymph of the portal.**

** "You," Digica snapped, "your access has been denied!"**

** "Oh quiet with you techno-babble." Icy scoffed, freezing the poor nymph as she hovered in mid-air.**

** "Nice job, Icy, now let's go." Darcy followed her into the portal to Nanotropolis, to search for what they hoped they had destroyed.**

** "I've had such a great day, Timmy! I didn't know that I could love roller coasters this much!" Tecna giggled elatedly.**

** "I love you Tec, you deserve all the best! My favorite part of the day was being so happy that you're happy, though, I did have a lot of fun too, who knew what engineering marvels these giant steel roller coasters were!" Timmy replied. **

** Then Cassie stepped in, and she looked worried.**

** "I love that you guys are having fun at my park, you deserve the best Tecna, but we need to get moving now!" Cassie said hurriedly as she pointed to a few of the witches who were off in the distance, but approaching way too fast for comfort. She pushed the two into a running start, but Timmy was a bit hesitant to leave.**

** "If we have to fight, I want to fight for Tecna, they need to pay for what they did to her!" Timmy pointed out in rage.**

** "No, my job is to protect both Tecna and you! I have an Enchantix and the Ice Barrier, the magical opposite of the Dragon's Flame, I can protect you both, while you protect Tecna, you need to leave now, run! Just stay with Tecna, you can keep her safe that way, I can handle this, I will hold them back as much as I can, the portal is near the entrance of the park, take this card and go through the portal thinking of the palace, it will glow a soft light blue light when you are near the portal in case you cannot find it." Cassie handed them her key to the palace portal.**

** "It will bring you home and safe, but don't ever lose it! If the witches find it, they have a direct key to you! But don't mind me, my magical essence will be recognized at the portal and allow me to come home." Cassie continued.**

** Timmy grabbed Tecna's hand, and they ran to the entrance of the park. **

** Once they were out of sight, Cassie was ready to transform to defend their protection.**

** "Cassie Enchantix!" Cassie shouted, preparing to battle the witches, only Icy and Darcy. A sparkly blue light engulfed her as she floatedup into the air. **

** A wave of sparkly navy blue fairy dust simultaneously made her street clothes disappear and wraps around her body. **

** A short top and short flowing skirt appeared, the sleeves of the top came up from the top of it, and wrapped around the back of her neck. **

** They appeared to look like a storm cascading up from the top. **

** The body of her skirt was about mini skirt length with the storm going down just below the hem, so the curve of the storm extended below the skirt. **

** The colors of her outfit were a mix of light blues and even a little bit of navy blue.**

** Her hair was long, wavy, and black with golden strands of hair hanging out in front. **

** It is let down, with just a little bit of hair from around the temples gathered into a little half ponytail.**

** Her enchantix shoes consist of light blue shimmering gems in the shape of tiny raindrops that start on the top of the foot and progressively get bigger as they get closer to in between the big toe and the one next to it. **

** From there, thin light green vines grew from the drops, wrap around her calves three times, and end with another super tight curve down and a tiny light blue raindrop gem.**

** The fairy dust bottle showed up right under Cassie's neck. **

** There was a medium blue outline of a raindrop, and an even lighter green fairy dust bottle, also shaped like a raindrop, hanging in the middle of the outline. **

** On the bottle, there are little, very light blue, even almost white, dots that form a pattern of a raindrop.**

** The wings sprouted out of her back and grow to full enchantix size, they looked like butterfly wings with a mix of very light greens, light blue, medium blues, and a little dark green and white.**

** She then fluttered her wings, with sparkling fairy dust floating down from the wings with every beat. **

** To finish her transformation, the Ice Barrier appeared, wrapped around Cassie, and stayed behind her. **

** With a bright flash, she was back into magical reality and ready to defend Tecna and Timmy.**

** Now, with the portal key in hand, Timmy and Tecna make a mad dash to the portal, all while being careful that they are not spotted on their way to safety. **

** However, Darcy saw them leave through the portal, but was far too late to catch them or follow them.**

** "I saw them, the technology fairy is alive! Icy will not like this one bit." Darcy whispered.**

** Tecna and Timmy came through the portal perfectly fine, and they were back at the palace with Tori and Danika.**

** "Tecna, Timmy, how did you get that portal key?" Tori asked.**

** "Cassie gave it to us." Timmy explained breathlessly.**

** "What happened, Tecna?" Danika rushed over to her cousin in sheer panic.**

** "I think the Trix could be here." Timmy continued to pant. **

** Tori's face turned pale with shock.**

** "Danika, Timmy, take Tecna inside, I'll watch out here just in case." she ordered. **

** Then after they left, she uttered words neither Danika nor Tecna were comfortable hearing. **

** Just a short while later, Cassie approached the castle in her enchantix, exhausted and relieved at the same time.**

** "I heard," Tori told her simply. "are they here?"**

** "No, I fought them off, they barely missed Tecna and Timmy!" Cassie answered.**

** "Do you think it's safe? We don't want to scare Tecna." Tori said to Cassie worriedly.**

** "It's safe… but we should keep her in the palace for a bit, just in case." Cassie replied. "I hope this wasn't my fault! I know the witches are evil and ruthless, but I would never want to be the one that brings them here!"**

** "No, no, no, that was not your fault at all, you had no control over what happened, the main thing is that Tecna and Timmy had a great time, and they did." Tori insisted.**

** "Thank you Tori, I needed to hear that." Cassie replied graciously. "before I go, do you know how the witches found us anyway?"**

** "No, I have no idea how they found this place, it's not marked anywhere, and the only entrance is the portal guarded by Digica, all we know now is that they know where we are, and Tecna and Timmy are in danger again." Tori answered gravely.**

** "All we can do now is to protect Tecna and Timmy to the best of our ability." said Cassie looking of into the ever darkening sky.**


	13. The Day Of Secrets

** The Day Of Secrets**

** "Tecna, Timmy," a gentle voice whispered. "time to wake up." **

** Timmy was the first to open his eyes to see Danika's face. **

** He then looked at the alarm clock.**

** "Can't you show kindness at a more reasonable hour than five o'clock in the morning?" Timmy groaned as he noticed Danika was dressed in her blue horseback riding outfit.**

** "I just thought we could go to the countryside on horseback so we could see the sunrise together... I know that Jeremiah… would have loved to do that with me." Danika said sadly.**

** "I used to have a friend named Jeremiah, I don't suppose he could be the same person?" Timmy asked Danika.**

** "His full name was Jeremiah Moonbeam." Danika added.**

** "Yes, that's him, what happened to him?" Timmy asked. **

** Danika started sobbing, her loud sobs awoke Tecna.**

** "Danika, what's going on?" Tecna asked her cousin groggily.**

** "Nothing you need to worry about, Teccy." Danika sobbed.**

** "Your cousin is missing someone we both knew, Jeremiah Moonbeam." Timmy explained to Tecna.**

** "Who in the realms is Jeremiah Moonbeam?" Tecna asked Timmy curiously.**

** "Jeremiah Moonbeam was my best friend from grade school... one day before our freshman year at Red Fountain, Jeremiah was abducted by a creepy looking man who saw him as a threat to his growing technological empire... I shouldn't reveal this to you Tecna... but Danika had witnessed her own boyfriend's disappearance and even contacted me from this very room." Timmy answered Tecna sadly.**

** "What does Jeremiah look like?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

** "He looks like he could be Timmy's identical twin," Danika sobbed. "only without the glasses and with dark brown hair and eyes that are as blue as the deepest seas."**

** "So I see." Tecna said.**

** After Danika dried her eyes, she, Tecna, and Timmy rode their horses up to a hill to watch the sunrise.**

** In an unknown hideout far away from the Nanotropolis portal, a man went over to where he had the heir to the Moonbeam Family's secrets, Jeremiah Moonbeam, locked up, he began to taunt him.**

** "Do you wish for me to spare your pathetic girlfriend or what?" Jeremiah's captor asked him.**

** "You can do as you will with me," Jeremiah said valiantly. "just do not harm my Danika!"**

** "You can't do any damage to me!" the man laughed at Jeremiah.**

** "Spare her life! Please," Jeremiah wept to his captor. "Danika is in a better place now!"**

** "Foolish boy! As brave as you are," Jeremiah's captor told him. "you will in fact tell me the hiding place of Miss Dani Logica!"**

** "No," Jeremiah shouted. "never!"**

** Back in Nanotropolis later on, Tori knocked on the door to Tecna and Timmy's room. **

** Timmy opened the door, "Yeah?" he asked.**

** "I need to speak to Tecna right away." Tori replied.**

** "What about?" Timmy asked Tori.**

** "It's about Danika." Tori answered. **

** Tori entered the spacious two sided room where Tecna sat on her soft canopy bed sending an email to Bloom. **

** Tecna looked up from her work to see Tori's serious face.**

** "Tori," Tecna asked. "what is it?" **

** Then, Tori glanced at Timmy, "Would you mind leaving the room please?" she asked him.**

** "I'm gone!" Timmy laughed. **

** Timmy then left the room that the council had prepared for both him and Tecna.**

** "What's the matter Tori?" Tecna asked worriedly.**

** "There is a meeting in half an hour, and we can't find Danika!" Tori panicked.**

** "Tori relax," Tecna said. "my cousin will be back, Timmy just sent her to the downtown district to pick up a parcel for me."**

** "Good, now that I knew where she is," Tori began. "there is also something that you need to know about your cousin's tortured past."**

** "If this is about Jeremiah Moonbeam," Tecna confessed. "then I already know."**

** "How do you know about Jeremiah?" Tori asked Tecna.**

** "Danika told me this morning just before she took Timmy and I horseback riding to see the sunrise." Tecna answered Tori honestly.**

** "Oh yes," Tori sighed. "Danika told me how she and Jeremiah always loved to horseback ride to see the sunrise in the mornings."**

** "Is there anything that you want to tell me about my cousin?" Tecna asked Tori.**

** "When Selene went into Danika's room… sad to say," Tori told Tecna. "she found this on her bedroom floor." **

** Tori then gave Danika's bloodstained charmed locket to Tecna.**

** "Danika's locket," Tecna stammered. "then that must mean that..."**

** "That's right... someone came and kidnapped Danika, she transformed into her Enchantix in order to fend him off before he captured her." Tori said to Tecna. "I want you to stay here with Timmy while the rest of the council and I rescue your cousin and Jeremiah."**

** "Now wait just a minute!" Tecna began to argue.**

** "This is for your own safety, Tecna," Tori told her, "we don't want you in any harm." **

** Then she went out of the room, and transformed.**

** "Tori Enchantix!" Tori called out.**

** Back at the man's hideout, he forcefully threw Danika into the same cell that Jeremiah was trapped in, and then he sneered at the determined look that was on the blue clad Enchantix technology fairy's face as he locked her in.**

** "You," Danika shouted, getting a good look at him, "you're the one who killed my parents and took my Jeremiah away from me! You will pay!"**

** "I don't like determined spirits, girl!" the man snapped at Danika.**

** "Well you'll just have to get used to it," Danika shouted. "Computer Crash!" **

** Danika then attacked but the bars of the cell had sent the attack flying straight back at her.**

** "Had enough yet, girl?" the man asked Danika spitting in her face. **

** Danika then stood up, she could take a lot of pain.**

** "What are these bars made out of anyway? Reflection Steel or something?" she asked the man.**

** "Yes," the man laughed at Danika. "dark Reflection Steel!" Danika then stared at her captor straight in the eye as Jeremiah coughed then opened his deep sea blue eyes.**

** "Danika..." Jeremiah moaned in pain and agony.**

** "Jeremiah!" Danika called out. **

** It wasn't a moment too soon that Tori, Zethrya, Selene, and Cassie had arrived, and Danika saw Tori first.**

** "Tori!" Danika called. "over here!" **

** Tori then ran over to the cell where the Enchantix Danika and the brutally wounded Jeremiah Moonbeam were being held captive.**

** "You both better stand back," Tori told both Danika and Jeremiah. "things are going to heat up in here." **

** Then, the four Nanotropolis council members combined their powers to weaken Danika and Jeremiah's captor.**

** "Force of Frost!" Tori shouted.**

** "Hailstorm!" Cassie shouted.**

** "Triangular Tornado!" Zethrya called out.**

** "Star Burst!" Selena called. **

** They all attacked simultaneously and sent the man unconscious.**

** "Danika," Tori called. "are you okay?"**

** "I'll be fine." Danika answered.**

** "Okay, with my powers, I can easily obliterate Reflection Steel!" Tori told her. **

** Danika wrapped her wounded yet unconscious boyfriend's arm around her neck. **

** Then Tori attacked the bars of the cell and freed Danika and Jeremiah from their prison. **

** The the council members made a portal so they could safely get back home.**

** Once back in Tori's castle, Danika led Jeremiah to his side of the room so he could get some repose time. **

** Then she went to another Nanotropolis Council meeting with the others, hoping that her captor would not go back for her baby cousin.**

** During the meeting, Cassie handed something very special back to Danika.**

** "My locket," Danika said to Cassie. "oh thank you!"**

** "Don't you ever lose that locket again," Cassie scolded her, "your cousin's safety would be at stake!"**

** "I will only take it off when I sleep Cassie," Danika said. "I will promise you that much!"**

** "Not even then, Danika," Cassie continued to scold her. "Tecna's protection never rests."**

** At dinner that night, Tori had an important announcement that had to be made.**

** "Everyone, attention please," Tori announced. "we will all gather in the ballroom on the night of our beloved Tecna's birthday to celebrate with a formal dance and a special song in honor of Tecna and Timmy performed by none other than our own two talented singers, Danika Logica and Jeremiah Moonbeam!" **

** Danika and Jeremiah grabbed Tecna and Timmy each by the hand and helped them up to their feet.**

** "I hope you enjoy that, Tecna." Danika said.**

** "If it's sung by my talented cousin, then I'll love it." Tecna smiled. **

** Timmy and Jeremiah gave each other a friendly hug.**

** "Long time, no see, friend." Jeremiah chuckled.**

** "Same here, I'm just glad you're okay." Timmy replied.**

** "Yeah, it's been a while, but I'm relieved that my beautiful Dani wasn't hurt." Jeremiah sighed, facing toward Danika and Tecna who were talking with Tori.**

** "I know, if anything happened to Tecna after what Icy did… I could never forgive myself." Timmy told Jeremiah.**

** "We love them, it was our fate." Jeremiah sighed.**

** "It was more then that, emotion took over, and it was the best thing that's ever happened to us." Timmy added, looking at Tecna lovingly from the the short distance.**


	14. Tecna's Birthday

** Tecna's Birthday**

** After Danika's kidnapping, nothing else had happened to put the two cousins in any danger. Although this was a good thing for Tecna's protection and safety, Tori worried that when the next attack came, it would be directly at her palace. Her security team and the rest of the council was on high alert, though nothing was mentioned to Timmy or Tecna, in fear that they would be too concerned about it to enjoy their new lives there in Nanotropolis.**

** It was December 16th 2012, Tecna's 23rd birthday, she opened her eyes slowly to see the clock by her huge canopy bed, it was only seven o'clock in the morning. **

** Timmy was sitting out on the balcony watching the sun rise. **

** In Nanotropolis, the snow was made of little bits of fluff, soft and comforting, and there was a fresh layer that was lightly falling as the sun rose on the special day in the realm. **

** As Timmy heard Tecna shift sides in her bed, he turned to see her wide awake.**

** "What are doing up so early on your special day, Tecna?" he asked her softly.**

** "I didn't want to miss a moment of this day, my first birthday in Nanotropolis, Tori says that it's going to be brilliantly wonderful!" Tecna answered Timmy.**

** "You're too excited Tecna, just rest a bit more." Timmy insisted, he walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Then he lowered her head to the soft pillow.**

** "Are you sure, what if Tori wants…" Tecna began, but Timmy placed a gentle finger on her lips.**

** "Ssh, you deserve this now, just close your eyes and relax." he whispered soothingly to her as she obeyed. **

** Then she could feel the gentle touch of his fingers sliding through her magenta hair as she sighed deeply.**

_**That**_**'**_**s it Tecna**_**, Timmy thought to himself, feeling her muscles get less tense by the minute. **_**just relax, I'm right here**_**…**_** finally after knowing how much you**_**'**_**ve suffered**_**,**_** you're now happy and flourishing like I've always wanted, now you know you**_**'**_**re appreciated, much more then you had even thought in your wildest dreams. **_

** Timmy was so deep in thought as Tecna had finally closed her eyes that he was snapped to reality when he heard a knock on the door.**

** "You have got to be kidding me." Timmy sighed in irritation as Tecna opened her teal eyes.**

** "Come in!" she called, getting out of bed, but when Sarah and Rayne came in with enormous breakfast trays, she was set to eat at her bed, she didn't complain that every time she wanted to get up, she was insisted to stay in bed, it was a sign to tell her to relax, and let them take care of her.**

** "Happy birthday, sweet fairy." Sarah replied, bringing a tray of food to Tecna's bed. "the palace chefs prepared a big breakfast for you, this is going to be a big day in your honour." she lifted the tray as Tecna gasped in surprise.**

** "All this looks so good." she replied, she enjoyed every bite of her big breakfast, and finished with a glass of grape juice. **

** After, Sarah took her to the bathroom in order to prepare her for the day. **

** Tecna took a bath in her favourite lilac bubbles as the scent surrounded her, it was one of the things that she looked forward to every day. After her wonderful soothing bath in lilac bubbles, Tecna was fitted for a gorgeous light purple dress that trailed past her, and wrapped around her legs. **

** By now, Tecna didn't mind wearing gowns when out in public, the people loved her for who she was, not for how she dressed. **

** Everyone thought she was beautiful, no matter what she was wearing.**

** "There you go, beautiful birthday fairy, you look stunning." Sarah smiled at her. **

** Tecna stared herself in the mirror as Sarah applied the slightest bit of makeup to her angelic complexion. **

** Then she lead Tecna out to the main room to meet up with Timmy and Rayne.**

** "You look just… words can not express it, Tecna," Timmy sighed. "as always."**

** "I never knew I could be this appreciated, Timmy, this place is so amazing." Tecna told him.**

** "Only because the fairy that it symbolizes is so amazing, " Sarah pointed out. "now lets head downstairs for your party."**

** In the grand ballroom, where the welcoming party was held, the whole Nanotropolis population had attended this special event.**

** "And now, our very first Day of the Technology Fairy, celebrated with the fairy of honour in our presence!" Tori announced as Sarah lead Tecna down the winding staircase as Timmy and Rayne followed. **

** As Tecna approached the bottom, every single Nanotropolisian applauded, and families lined up to place a present on a long display table for Tecna. On another table were refreshments and party foods, and a ten tear cake with green icing in a wire design. **

** In the center of the room was an ice sculpture of Tecna in he Sirenix. **

** Tecna was almost left speechless with all this preparation for her birthday.**

** "I don't believe this, all this is for me?" she asked in awe.**

** "Of course, sweet fairy, after all it is your special day." Sarah answered.**

** It was time for cake, and Tecna stood in front of the enormous pastry, with all eyes on her.**

** "Make a wish, Tec." Timmy smiled at her, but all she could do was blush as pink as her hair.**

** "I already have more then I could ever ask for." she replied simply. "this is everything I could ever dream of." **

** Despite her statement, she blew out the candles, and a huge sparkler exploded on top. Every single guest at the party had a piece, but before that, they all were chanting for Tecna to make a speech.**

** "Speech, speech, speech!" they all chanted in unison, making Tecna blush even more. Then, she cleared her throat.**

** "I just have to say that when Timmy first brought me here for a better life, I had thought he had gone completely insane from seeing me injured so much, though, now I know that there is a place where people love me like a goddess, but I never knew that this much happiness existed." Tecna announced. **

** Everyone smiled and applauded for the sweet technology fairy's great happiness.**

** Tecna enjoyed the finger foods that were prepared for her party as she watched the Nanotropolis Elementary School drama club preform a special play of the day of her birth.**

** "This is a beautiful newborn fairy," a sixth grader recited, dressed as a doctor. "she will be destined for great things."**

** "What kind of great things?" asked a fifth grade girl playing the part of Tecna's mother.**

** "That will come eventually, but for now, she must be in the most special care." the sixth grade boy answered.**

** Later on near the end of the play, Tecna was watching a second grader play young Danika, she thought for elementary students, they did an outstanding job of acting.**

** "This locket is said to have the powers for me to protect my baby cousin from whatever may hurt her," the second grade girl replied. "and thanks to my parents, I can make sure that my cousin is protected.''**

** Then, the play ended, and all the Nanotropolis Elementary school drama students bowed, receiving a standing ovation from Tecna, Timmy and the rest of the audience.**

** That night, there was a great dance in honour of Tecna's birthday, where Danika and Jeremiah were suppose to sing a song to symbolized Tecna and Timmy's love. As the music started, Timmy swept Tecna off her feet, she felt absolutely weightless. **

** Danika watched her sweet little cousin be spun around on the ballroom floor as Jeremiah grabbed her hand gently.**

** "Are you ready, my sweet Danika?" he asked her romantically.**

** "Remember, this is a night for Tecna, you can twirl me around to a sweet song on my birthday." Danika giggled, then she and Jeremiah cleared their throats to begin singing.**

** Danika: **_**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick**_**;**

_**And think of you**_**;**

_**Caught up in circles**_**; **

_**Confusion is nothing new**_**;**

_**Flashback**_**; **

_** Warm nights**_**;**

_**Almost left behind**_**;**

_**Suitcase of memories**_**;**

_**Time after**_**;**

_**Sometimes you picture me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m walking too far ahead**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re calling to me**_**; **

_** I can**_**'**_**t hear**_**;**

_**What you've said**_**;**

_**Then you say**_**;**

_** Go slow**_**;**

_**I fall behind**_**;**

_**The second hand unwinds**_**;**

** Danika & Jeremiah: **_**If you're lost**_**; **

_** You can look**_**;**

_** And you will find me**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**If you fall**_**; **

_** I will catch you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be waiting**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**If you're lost**_**; **

_** You can look**_**;**

_** And you will find me**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**If you fall**_**; **

_** I will catch you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be waiting**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

**Danika: **_**After my picture fades**_**; **

_**And darkness has**_**;**

_**Turned to grey**_**;**

_**Watching through windows**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re wondering**_**;**

_**If**__**I**_**'**_**m okay**_**;**

_**Secrets stolen**_**; **

_** From deep inside**_**;**

_**The drum beats out of time**_**;**

** Danika & Jeremiah: **_**If you're lost**_**; **

_** You can look**_**;**

_** And you will find me**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**If you fall**_**; **

_** I will catch you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be waiting**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

** Danika: **_**You said**_**;**

_** Go slow**_**;**

_**I fall behind**_**;**

_**The second hand unwinds**_**;**

** Danika & Jeremiah: **_**If you're lost**_**; **

_** You can look**_**;**

_** And you will find me**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**If you fall**_**; **

_** I will catch you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be waiting**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**If you're lost**_**; **

_** You can look**_**;**

_** And you will find me**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**If you fall**_**; **

_** I will catch you**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ll be waiting**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

** Danika: **_**Time after time**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**;**

_**Time after time**_**.**

** After Danika and Jeremiah finished singing, everyone noticed happy tears in Tecna's eyes once again, just like at the welcoming party.**

** "That was so… so beautiful Danika." Tecna cried happily as Timmy held her sweetly in his arms.**

** "I know these are happy tears, Tecna, but I thought I would never see you cry again." Timmy told her as Sarah and Rayne ran to her side.**

** "Do you need to sit down?" Sarah asked, guiding her to the throne reserved for her.**

** "I'll get you some water." Rayne insisted as she dashed off to the refreshment table. **

** By now, the whole room was quiet.**

** "I'll be fine," Tecna replied. "but I appreciate all that you're doing to take care of me." Timmy continued to dance with Tecna while Danika and Jeremiah danced beside them. **

** Rayne and Sarah watched closely as Timmy once again swept Tecna off her feet.**

** That night after Tecna had a nice, soothing steam shower and had her silk housecoat wrapped around her, she looked at her laptop and noticed that Bloom was online.**

** TecnaData34: Hi, Bloom, how are the girls?**

** BloomPeters17: The girls are fine Tecna, happy birthday!**

** TecnaData34: Thanks, Bloom!**

** BloomPeters17: How are you doing, how's your new life? I'm really sorry I put you at so much risk when you were back in Magix.**

** TecnaData34: It's water under the bridge, Bloom, but this place is amazing, everyone treats me like I'm some kind of powerful goddess.**

**BloomPeters17: You deserved that kind of appreciation, Tec, I still feel bad for not being grateful for your technological skills. We miss you in the group.**

** TecnaData34: I miss you girls too, if only you could come visit me and Timmy.**

** BloomPeters17: We'd love to Tec, but with the Ultimate League of Evil still out there, I'm afraid they'll find me where you are and I'll put you at risk again, and now that you're in a place where no one could hurt you, why would I want to ruin that paradise for you.**

** TecnaData34: Bloom, don't think like that, if Timmy got it in your head that it was all your fault, it wasn't, he just had a shock from seeing me so wounded and he wanted me protected and alive. He had nothing against you.**

** BloomPeters17: Thanks for trying, Tecna, miss you lots, but we need to do some marking for last week's Winxology test.**

** TecnaData34: I guess with me gone, no one is doodling me with horns anymore, eh?**

** BloomPeters17: I caught Clarice the second time she did that. You don't have to worry anymore.**

** TecnaData34: I have to get to bed though, it's been a long day, tell the girls I said hi.**

** BloomPeters17: I will, talk to you soon.**

** After, Tecna sighed, thinking that Bloom hadn't forgiving herself for everything she thought she put her through. She know that it was water under the bridge, but she had a feeling that Bloom would never forget Timmy's rage.**

** "I love this place, really I do, but I wish I could share this greatness with my friends." Tecna replied softly as she lowered her head to the pillow.**


	15. Valentines' Day And Timmy's Birthday

** Valentines' Day And Timmy's Birthday**

** It was still early in the morning when Timmy woke up on February 14, 2013, he stared at the ceiling as hazy shapes filled his field of vision. This happiness had not faded, Tecna hadn't got hurt since the attack of the Ultimate League of Evil, but Timmy didn't want to think about that right now. It was Valentines' Day, all could think about was how peaceful Tecna had slept now that she was safe. **

** He put his glasses on and swung the curtains back to Tecna's side of their bedroom. In the dark, he walked toward her bed and kneeled down beside her.**

** "All my wishes have come true, Tec," he whispered. "you are safe, appreciated and taken care of, that's all I ever needed." **

** After minutes of staring at her, his trance on her was broken when she moved in her covers.**

** "Timmy," Tecna groaned, "what are you doing up?"**

** "I couldn't sleep, you're the only one on my mind right now," he explained. "I'm just concerned that you might actually get hurt again one day."**

** "After bringing me here, where everyone cares so deeply for me, and would do anything to keep me safe, you think that I'm still at risk of being hurt?" Tecna asked him.**

** "Yes," Timmy sighed, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I love you, and what Icy did to you… those images can not be erased like a computer's memory." **

** All Tecna could do was reach for his hand and pull it away, not in irritation, but in reassurance.**

** "I know how you feel, but Tori insists that no one will lay a finger on me, you should know that," she replied. "your birthday's coming and all you can worry about is me."**

** "I can't help it." Timmy smiled at her and pecked her lips softly.**

** "You worry too much." Tecna smiled back.**

** "I'll try to relax, you just go back to sleep, okay." he told her. **

** And as he walked back to his part of the room, he looked back at her.**

** "I'll be okay Timmy, honestly." Tecna reassured him, and he swung the curtains back to let her sleep.**

**That day, Tecna waited outside Tori's castle with Timmy as a carriage rode up to them and stopped. Timmy got on, and reached for Tecna's hand, and once she was sitting beside him. **

** He wrapped an arm protectively around her. The weren't wearing anything fancy, like any other day, today they just wore the clothes that were most comfortable to them. **

** The driver led them to Nanotropolis Park, which had been reserved especially for them on this of all special days.**

** "This is beautiful, Timmy," Tecna sighed. "I never knew this could be so peaceful."**

** "So quiet, and serene." he agreed. "just the way it should be, doesn't it feel good that you don't have to worry that the Trix won't ambush us?"**

** "Yes, it does make me more at ease to know that I can finally enjoy every day with you." Tecna smiled, leaning her head on his chest. **

** All Timmy could do in response was peck her sweetly on the forehead.**

** "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to Icy's rot monsters, or even the fact that she stole your wings… and I couldn't do anything about it, it was my worst nightmare come true." he told her sadly.**

** "Timmy," Tecna opened her eyes and looked up at him, "it's Valentines' Day, don't fill your head with such painful memories."**

** "I can't help it, Tec, I love you, but I guess I should just be grateful that you're still with me, and that you won't be in any harm now that we're in Nanotropolis." Timmy said.**

** "You're right." she sighed. **

** As they rode on, the carriage stopped at an ice cream booth, and Timmy jumped off and took Tecna's hand.**

** "What flavor do you want, Tec?" he asked her as she smiled at him.**

** "There's so many to choose from…" Tecna pondered, looking at all the options. **

** The man at the booth smiled at them, particularly at Tecna.**

** "You can have a combination of up to three flavors, plus toppings." he explained to her.**

** "Oh, in that case, rocky road, cookies and cream, and…. mint chocolate chip." Tecna answered.**

** "You sure have a sweet tooth." the man replied as he scooped her one scoop of each flavor.**

** "Nothing's too sweet for the sweet fairy that stole my heart." Timmy said, making Tecna blush as pink as her hair.**

** "And for you, Timmy?" the man asked him.**

** "Just chocolate." he replied simply. **

** After Timmy received his ice cream, they continued riding in the carriage around the park. Tecna enjoyed her ice cream, as a bit on it splattered on her cheek.**

** "I think you got some on your face, Tec," Timmy chuckled as she let out a tiny giggle. "I'll get it." **

** And he leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek where the ice cream was.**

** "Timmy." Tecna giggled uncontrollably, and all he wanted to do was hold her tightly, but he would have to wait while she ate the rest of her ice cream.**

** Later on, Tecna was walking down the staircase in Tori's palace looking for Timmy. **

** Instead, she found Selene and Zethrya.**

** "How's Valentines' Day going for you, Tecna?" Zethrya asked.**

** "Terrific, except now I can't find Timmy anywhere." she sighed.**

** "Don't worry your wonderful mind about him," Selene told her. "he just went downtown to get something, he'll be back in a little while."**

** "Thank you, Selene." Tecna replied, wandering away back to her room. **

** Zethrya and Selene sighed in relief.**

** "Good, we didn't spoil the surprise for her." Zethrya whispered.**

** "Tecna may not like flowers very much, but even a technology fairy deserves a romantic treat." Selene answered.**

** Sitting out on the balcony with the afternoon breeze blowing her hair and Chicko flying around her, Tecna pondered about what Timmy was doing downtown, when suddenly the door opened, snapping her back to reality.**

** "I hope you weren't too lonely here all by yourself." Timmy replied as he entered the room with his hand behind his back.**

** "Timmy, what are you hiding behind your back?" Tecna asked him coyly.**

** "Well… surprise." Timmy revealed his hand, giving her an enormous bouquet of purple and blue flowers.**

** "Timmy you shouldn't have!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around him excitedly.**

** "But I did," he chuckled, glad for her happiness. "I even requested to have the thorns removed so that they wouldn't hurt your delicate fingers."**

** "That's so sweet, I know you would do anything to keep me unharmed." Tecna smiled. Timmy accepted her embrace and finally was able to hold her tightly the way he wanted.**

** "Tecna, I know what I said this morning, but I'm just so happy that you're finally free from having to battle, and be the first one knocked out, that just scared me so much. I never want to see you hurt again, I just was so thankful to Tori for saving your life, and if anything else ever happened, I would never forget it." Timmy began to ramble, as he always did to show his fear of losing his sweet beauty.**

** "I know you wouldn't forget anything else that happens to me, but my life is so much better now." Tecna reassured him.**

** "And that is better than any birthday present, Tecna, knowing that you're in such a better place. Icy will never lay her frozen hands on you ever again." Timmy continued. "I'll make sure of that." Then he pulled her towards him, dropping the flowers and rocking her in his arms.**

** That night, Tecna and Timmy walked down a path lit by florescent lights of all different shades of purple, blue, green, white and yellow. **

** Tecna wore a long flowing light purple gown, while Timmy wore a suit with a matching tie. **

** He stared up at the dark purple sky while a shooting star fell across it and he sighed heavily.**

** "What's wrong, Timmy?" Tecna asked as she looked up at his light brown eyes.**

** "Nothing, everything is just right." he answered. "absolutely perfect." **

** Then he took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. **

** He didn't want the moment to end, it was too beautiful to be true. **

** The best Valentines' Day he could ever have. **

** It had seemed that soft music had began to play at that moment. **

** That was the chance he had, and he took it. Timmy swept Tecna off her feet, as if she were weightless. **

** It was the special kind of magic that didn't involve good versus evil, it was magic that made life worth all the pain she had suffered, and despite the brand new life they lived, he still never forgot the pain.**

** "I love you so much," he whispered. "I never, ever want to let you out of my sight again."**

** "Why are you still worrying so much," Tecna asked with a gentle smile. "can't you just enjoy the time we have together without wondering if I'm going to be hurt? It's your birthday tomorrow for crying out loud, be happy."**

** "I am, I'm more then happy that you haven't been hurt since we left Magix, it's too unbelievable." he told her.**

** "Then be happy, for me." Tecna smiled.**

** "Anything for you." Timmy sighed, it seemed like her sweet smile and deep sea blue eyes would hypnotize him forever. **

** They continued to dance in the lights long into the evening.**

** Early the next morning, Timmy opened his eyes, yet couldn't see a thing in front of him. **

** Although he could hear the quiet voice of Sarah in the other portion of the room waking Tecna. **

** Then he heard footsteps coming to the curtain the separated the two portions. **

** He felt a welcoming hand nudge his shoulder.**

** "Good morning, birthday man." Timmy heard Rayne's voice greet him warmly. **

** He turned and reached for his eyeglasses. **

** As his vision cleared, he saw Rayne prepare his breakfast.**

** "Morning Rayne," he replied groggily, "is Tecna up?"**

** "She's eating her own breakfast right now," Rayne answered him. "but it's your special day, you don't need to worry too much about her." Timmy ate slowly, he enjoyed the breakfast, but his mind was going in circles, still. **

** He was asking himself why he was thinking so heard, why he was worrying. **

** Tecna was being cared for, loved, appreciated with all the hearts of the Nanotropolis population, perhaps it was Danika's little scare the day that she took them on horseback to see the sunrise, maybe it was the idea that the Trix may know where they were, or the fact that Tecna's father's former coworker wanted to kill her for revenge on her father. **

** Or maybe he was scared that despite the new life and all the love Tecna got, he still was so overprotective. After breakfast, Timmy took a cold shower to try and wake himself up. **

** He looked himself in the mirror as he streaked a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. **

** He was in his bathrobe when Rayne knock on the door.**

** "I'm decent." he told her, she slipped her hand through the door with a newly fitted tuxedo ready, "thank you, Ray." **

** Then moments later, he stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed, with the exception of shoes. **

** He walked to the closet he shared with Tecna to grab a pair. **

** He turned around to see Tecna, this time in a short, powder blue dress with spaghetti straps. **

** Over top, she wore a white blouse.**

** "Happy birthday, Timmy." she smiled. **

** He returned the smile and took her hands in his own.**

** "Everyday is happy when your with me, Tec." he replied sweetly, making the young fairy blush deep pink. He wrapped his arm around her and followed Rayne and Sarah down to the grand ballroom.**

** Once Timmy was half way down the winding staircase to the grand ballroom, everyone in Nanotropolis applauded his arrival.**

** "See, I'm not the only one who needs love and attention, Timmy." Tecna pointed out.**

** "I know, but you were the one who was so close to-" Timmy was close to finishing the sentence when Tecna shushed him.**

** "No, Timmy, don't think about that right now, enjoy the day." she told him. **

** He saw everyone lining up to give Timmy a birthday present. There was cake, ice cream, and finger food. **

** And like Tecna's birthday party, there was an ice sculpture of him in his specialist uniform. Although he quit teaching at Red Fountain with the others, it was part of him, he was still Tecna's hero and that was symbolic. **

** It made him feel courageous and worthy of Tecna, but he knew he was enough for her already. He took in a deep breath when he saw the wonderful splendour that Tecna had receive two months ago.**

** It was time for Timmy to make his birthday wish, he smiled at Tecna. **

** She was all he could think about, and he couldn't of anything else.**

** "I don't need any more wishes," he began. "all my wishes have come true, when I brought Tecna here, all my worries were gone, she has love, appreciation, no one has dared lay a harmful finger on her, and most importantly, her technological skills, so outstanding that the entire magical dimension should be at his knees, are finally recognized."**

** "Timmy." Tecna blushed.**

** "I just want to thank every single one of you for making mine and Tecna's lives in Nanotropolis the best they could be." he continued. "I don't know what I would've done if I didn't know about this realm." **

** The people had smiles on their faces to see Timmy so happy. **

** When it was time for presents, Tecna was the first to give him her gift.**

** "I created this for you." she replied as she gave him a little chip.**

** "What is this?" Timmy asked her.**

** "Just install it into you hand held, and it will track me where ever I am," Tecna explained. "I know you were worried about me, so I just want to ease the tension." she gave him the chip and he slid it into his hand held computer. **

** Then a display showed up moments later with two dots on the screen, a purple one and a yellow one. "the purple one is me, the yellow one is you." The two dots were side by side, just like them.**

** "Tecna, this is so great, this is such a load off my mind because I know you'll never take your necklace off." Timmy hugged her tightly, wanting nothing more then to know she was protected. Then, next was Danika and Jeremiah, they pitched in together to get Timmy a new case for his laptop, since the strap was tearing off his old one.**

** "Thank you, guys, I needed this." Timmy replied.**


	16. Remembrance And Celebration

** Remembrance And Celebration**

** It was **_**very**_** dark, the curtains were closed, the lights were off. **

** Tecna woke up to wonder what was going on. Sarah was right next to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.**

** "What's going on, why is it so dark? Are you under attack?" Tecna asked in a panic. **

** Sarah prepared her breakfast in the dark by candlelight.**

** "It's okay, sweet fairy, this is just symbolic to your Enchantix sacrifice, your loneliness and sorrow is a world of darkness to us." Sarah explained. **

** Tecna then remembered that five years ago today, she had committed her sacrifice. She was shocked silent at that moment. **

** Then, Timmy and Rayne walked in Tecna's side of the room. **

** They had sad expression on their faces.**

** "Timmy, what's going on?" Tecna asked him. He kelt down in front of her, and cupped her chin in his hand.**

** "This day in Nanotropolis, they recognize the courage, the determination, and the will power you had to risk your life for the entire magic dimension," he explained, "but it scared me so much to have the others think you were-"**

** "I know," Tecna cut him off, "but I thought I was suppose to be happy, now I just feel sad, and a bit uneasy."**

** "It'll all be over soon." Sarah reassured her as she lifted the lid on Tecna's breakfast plate. **

** All it was, was two pieces of toast and jam.**

** "This isn't as big as my usually breakfasts, is it symbolic too?" Tecna asked Sarah.**

** "Yes, we wouldn't want you to fast like the rest of the Nanotropolis population, so we just gave you something small." Sarah explained.**

** "Oh." Tecna just took a bite of her toast, and after she was finished, Sarah took her to the washroom to prepare her for the day. **

** At least her soak in lilac bubble bath never changed, but what surprised Tecna ever more was the attire chosen for her to wear. **

** It was a dark purple cloak and a blue dress for underneath. **

** Once Tecna was ready, she swung back the curtains to the balcony and was shocked to see the sight before her.**

**"What is it, Tecna?" Timmy asked her, following her to the balcony. **

** He too, gasped at the sight that Tecna saw. Everyone in Nanotropolis was lining up to the golden statue of them, laying flowers on its base.**

** "What is going on?" Timmy asked in shock.**

** "It's not like I really died." Tecna breathed.**

** "Tecna, please don't put those images in my head." Timmy bagged.**

** "Sorry." she sighed.**

** "Tecna, Timmy, come in here." Sarah called. **

** They couldn't stand to see the sight in the courtyard, so they obeyed.**

** Riding in the motorized carriage, Tecna and Timmy noticed that none of the restaurants, cafes and grocery stores in Nanotropolis were closed.**

** "What's going on?" Tecna asked. **

** Tori was with them, and explained everything.**

** "It's a tradition to symbolize how you practically starved yourself by eating nothing but spelled ice, it was horrible, wasn't it?" she asked.**

** "Yes, but I never wanted anyone, never mind a whole population, to starve themselves for me!" Tecna protested.**

** "I know, but they don't do this to reenact your suffering, they want to show you how much you did, what you want through to save the entire magical dimension." Tori clarified. Timmy stared at Tecna, expecting her to burst into tears, however she smiled.**

** "I never knew they were doing this because they were grateful to me, did I really save the entire magic dimension?" she asked.**

** "You definitely did, you should know that." Tori smiled.**

** "Right…" Tecna remembered calculating the affect the portal would have, she smiled brighter, and Timmy smiled a bit too, he know she was finally getting the recognition she deserved for all the suffering, the nightmares, and all the near death experiences she had, it was about time someone let her know it was worth it in the end.**

** They reached their destination, a lovely public square with an elegant water fountain. **

** Tecna was led to a reserved seat in front of the entire Nanotropolis population surrounded by sweet smelling white and purple flowers. **

** Timmy sat beside Tori before she walked up to a platform to address the citizens of the realm.**

** "This day in Nanotropolis, we recognize the importance and significance of our sweet technology fairy's sacrifice, she has gone through so much to save the entire magic dimension, that kind of suffering deserves recognition, now, Timmy, would you like to say a few words?" Tori asked.**

** Timmy walked up beside Tori as she handed him the microphone.**

** "When I found out that Tecna sacrificed herself, I wouldn't listen to whatever everyone else said, I knew she was still alive and I knew I had to find her, and when I did, my whole life changed." Timmy began. "I was not going to be this geek hiding behind his computers anymore, I would show every bit of emotion I had, I was afraid that if I continued to be as closed up and clueless as I used to be, that I'd actually lose her and… that's my biggest fear, for endless nights I called her, just to make sure she wasn't having horrible nightmares, screaming in her sleep, not eating, or worse. I was so scared to know she did this… I loved her and when I was told she was gone… I felt so guilty that I didn't tell her how much I did, this changed everything in my life, and how I felt about it, Tecna was everything to me and I knew after that, I would do anything to prevent myself from losing her." That was all he could say before looking back at Tecna and sitting back down.**

** "Oh, Timmy." Tecna whispered, listening to every word he said, it touched her in ways she never know. **

** Danika was the next to walk up to the platform in order to contribute to this momentous affair.**

** "And now, Duchess Danika Leah Data will sing the song 'Never be Alone' in honour of her cousin." Tori announced. **

** Everyone was silent so Danika could sing with her lovely, angelic voice that, if it weren't for this solum occasion, could lull a crying child to a peaceful slumber.**

** Danika: **_**Don**_**'**_**t be afraid**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll be right there**_**;**

_**An angel will keep you from sorrow**_**;**

_**Our pleas with grow softly**_**;**

_**Whispering gently**_**;**

_**That**__**you**_**'**_**re not alone**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**ll always be a place where you can find me**_**;**

_**And it won't be long**_**;**

** You'**_**ll wake up strong**_**;**

_**And night will give way to a better day**_**;**

_**Never be alone**_**.**

** "Thank you, Dani." Tori replied. "and now, we take this time to reflect on all the hardships that Tecna went through with a moment of silence." As the entire Nanotropolis population went dead silent, Tecna watched as they stared at her, her face covered with the dark purple cloak. **

** When the moment was over, Timmy took Tecna's hand and guided her through the crowd toward the carriage. **

** When they sat in the back, Timmy looked at Tecna as he removed the hood of her cloak. His heart sank when he saw her with tears in her eyes.**

** "Tec, what wrong?" he asked.**

** "Everything was so… beautiful." she sobbed. **

** All Timmy wanted to do was embrace her, and when he did, she just continued to cry happily.**

** "It's okay, just let it out." Timmy whispered soothingly to her.**

** Four days later, the was a grand feast for all of Nanotropolis in honour of Tecna's come back from the Omega Dimension. **

** The council sat at the head table with Tecna, Sarah, Rayne and Timmy.**

** "Attention, people of Nanotropolis, we gather for the gigantic feast in order to celebrate Tecna's return from that horrible frozen dimension, after, there will be a party, not a formal ball, but an actual party, with a DJ and floats, now enjoy the dinner!" Tori announced.**

** "Wow, that sounds like fun," Tecna thought aloud. "why not a formal dance, Tori?"**

** "After the symbolism of your sacrifice four days ago, you deserve some fun." Tori smiled. **

** In the background, Tecna could hear families toasting in her honor.**

** "To Tecna and all that she's accomplished!" a man rose his glass as the rest of his family followed his example.**

** "Here here!" cheered his oldest daughter as her sister clapped joyously in her high chair.**

** "And to Tecna and Timmy's endless unbreakable love." his wife added.**

** "Well said, honey." the man agreed. **

** Tecna turned back to her table and blushed deep pink.**

** "They love you, Tec, they know what you went through." Tori smiled, seeing how pink her cheeks were, full of color.**

** "Every day is so brilliant, you don't know how much I love this place." Tecna gushed. **

** That was all Tori wanted to know. **

** They ate their dinner and talked long into the night about all the great things Tecna believed made Nanotropolis so grand.**

** After dinner, there was a dance with lights and loud music. **

** Cassie had requested all the hit songs from her home world, which was ironically Earth. **

** The base was so intense, the council members could feel it vibrating them. **

** Tecna, meanwhile, was enjoying a grape soda float, and shrieking with laughter when Timmy attempted to do the robot.**

** A while later, Tori led the show as she taught Nanotropolisians a new dance routine, credited to Tecna, because it was based on her Winx transformation.**

** "Punch, punch, kneel, jump and turn, hands on hips and back again." Tori instructed. Tecna admired that her Winx transformation sequence had become a dance routine.**

** "Wow, that is really good, Tori." she admitted.**

** "It's all you, Tec, the inspiration for everything." Tori smiled, leading her participants in the practice of the routine. **

** The party continued on and on, and it was enjoyed by everyone there.**


	17. Jeremiah's Birthday

** Jeremiah's Birthday**

** On the afternoon of April 15th, the day before Jeremiah's 26th birthday, the entire council, Tecna and Timmy were in Tori's suite wrapping birthday presents for Jeremiah.**

** "Why couldn't you do this in your suite?" Timmy asked Danika.**

** "We are wrapping Jeremiah's presents here because we don't want to bug Jeremiah while he works on his telegram, he received one from his parents yesterday about his grandfather, plus, we don't want to spoil his surprises." Tori answered Timmy. **

** Suddenly, Tecna heard a light crashing sound. Danika had dropped the charmed pen that she was going to give to Jeremiah the next evening.**

** "Uh-oh! I hate to sound like a pessimist," Tecna told Tori. "but I think Danika's in trouble!"**

** Instead of their usual milk chocolate brown, Danika's eyes became as deep sea blue as Jeremiah's as she began reciting something truly strange.**

** Danika: **_**The Enchantix warrior clad in blue**_**;**

_**Will face her deepest fear tonight**_**;**

_**While on guard duty watching Tecna**_**;**

_**Her true love will attack her in the darkness**_**;**

_**And she in turn will prevent a fight**_**;**

_**By protecting her possessed lover**_**;**

_**With her purest Enchantix light**_**.**

** Danika's eyes slowly began returning to normal.**

** "Oh no!" Timmy shouted.**

** "Did she zone out?" Zethrya asked worriedly.**

** "Danika told Tecna and me once that she and Jeremiah have a special power of foresight." Timmy explained.**

** That night after everyone else went to sleep, it was Danika and Jeremiah's turn to guard Tecna while she slept. **

** Usually Tori had her castle's security team guard Tecna and Timmy's room, but tonight, Danika offered, and because Jeremiah cared so much for her, he was obligated to stay by her side.**

** "Who are you looking at in that locket of yours?" Jeremiah asked Danika curiously.**

** Danika pointed to the picture on her left hand side. Jeremiah looked at the picture closely.**

** Danika's mother had magenta hair that was curly, long and flowing, she also had milk chocolate brown eyes, her father had brown hair, a brown beard and mustache, and deep sea blue eyes.**

** "You get your good looks from both of them." Jeremiah told Danika gently.**

** "Thanks, Mom was an Enchantix fairy, and Dad was a great specialist & inventor, I was always a lover and never a fighter... that is... until that jerk from Obsidian killed my parents, wanting to know where Tecna was!" Danika explained to Jeremiah taking slow & even breaths while telling him her sad tale.**

** "I see..." Jeremiah said a tad uneasily.**

** "Jeremiah, remember our bonded powers!" Danika scolded.**

** "Oh that's right... other than our foresight prophecies which is what happens when my eyes change to your eye color or vice versa," Jeremiah said forgetfully. "you and I also have the gift of sensing what the other one is feeling deep down inside emotionally."**

** "Now it hits you," Danika laughed. "so how did you and Timmy end up as best friends anyway? I mean... I thought you were one year older than Timmy."**

** "I am," Jeremiah told his girlfriend seriously. "Dani, what you don't know about Timmy is... after he had finished the fifth grade, his parents thought he would be better off in seventh grade since his teacher told them that Timmy was no longer being challenged by the standard sixth grade curriculum, when Timmy got promoted to the seventh grade and joined my class, most of my classmates not only teased Timmy for the way he looked and acted... but also for being an eleven year old seventh grade child prodigy, I stuck by him from that year on... until that creepy man abducted me on our way to the Red Fountain School for Specialists..."**

** Just then, Tecna and Timmy both heard a loud crash & the sound of Danika screaming out Jeremiah's name. **

** Timmy rushed out from his side of the room.**

** "Danika's in trouble again Timmy! Just like this afternoon!" Tecna gasped.**

** "You stay in here Tec," Timmy insisted. "I'll check it out!"**

** "I'm coming with you!" Tecna protested.**

** "You shouldn't be fighting again, Cupcake," Timmy told Tecna sweetly, "for your safety, just… please stay here, I'll be right back."**

** "Jeremiah... Eli Moonbeam," Timmy could hear Danika calling out breathlessly. "why are you stealing... my energy?" **

** Timmy came out of the bedroom to find the once proud and strong Danika Leah Data lying on the corridor floor barely conscious.**

** "What is going on here, Jeremiah?" Timmy shouted at his friend in his black & silver sentry outfit & matching black helmet.**

** "Stand back... Timmy," Danika panted in wounded weak breaths as Tecna came running out of their bedroom. "Jeremiah is not... himself."**

** "I can fix that right now Danika," Tecna began. "Tecna-"**

** But before Tecna could shout "Sirenix," someone stopped her from completing her transformation.**

** "Tecna," the voice called out. "it's far too dangerous for you to fight, you'll end up being as hurt and weak as your cousin!" Tecna and Timmy saw who had scolded her, it was Zethrya. **

** Zethrya was in her Enchantix form, Danika being to weak to speak anymore signed something to Tecna, and she understood what Danika was saying in their native hand communication of Zenithian Sign Language.**

** "Feah, please go get Christa," Tecna translated for Danika. "Danika desperately needs to see the doctors in the medical wing... she also says that Jeremiah is going crazy and needs the aid of fairy dust for healing."**

**"That I can do." Zethrya told Tecna gently. **

** Before Zethrya could use some of her fairy dust to heal Jeremiah from the evil force that was controlling him, Danika held out her charmed locket as Tori came running around the corner in her light pink snowflake pajamas.**

** "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tori yelled out furiously.**

** "All of this good for nothing fairy's worthless Enchantix energy is going straight to my masters!" Jeremiah laughed maniacally.**

** "Jeremiah's masters," Timmy shouted. "oh no!"**

** "What is it?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

** "Tec," Timmy said. "your father's former coworker is the man who kidnapped Jeremiah!"**

** "And to make everything worse," Tori said in terror. "he has possessed Jeremiah by using his dark magic to get into his head!"**

** "But do not worry... I'm the only one who can... make Jeremiah come to his... senses." Danika said breathlessly, weakly getting to her feet. **

** Jeremiah sent the energy he had collected from Danika to the same mad man who wanted Danika Data out of the way, so he could finally get his revenge on his former coworker.**

** "How are you going to do that when you barely have a leg to stand on?" Tecna asked Danika. Danika simply held out her gold locket to Jeremiah.**

** "Don't destroy all we've been through.. touch my locket and remember... our undying love." she told him weakly. **

** Jeremiah touched Danika's locket only to have them both fall to the hallway floor. **

** Zethrya healed Danika's vocal cords and restored her to full maximum strength, Jeremiah had to be carried to the infirmary on Timmy's back, Jeremiah's wounds were far worse than Danika's were.**

** The next morning, Sarah and Rayne delivered Tecna and Timmy's breakfast trays to them in their spacious bedroom, Timmy was sitting on his bed in sports style pajamas. **

** He was talking to Brandon via webcam, Timmy told Brandon all about the happenings of the previous night, there was also a fight in Magix the previous night.**

** "The Ultimate League of Evil is getting more and more relentless... Roy is grieving over Layla and Riven is doing the same for Musa, both got badly hurt by the witches in battle," Brandon explained. "I don't even know if Nabu and Riven will make it... nor do I know where the Ultimate League of Evil got all of that extra technological energy from-"**

** "So you were right all along Timmy," Riven yelled furiously in the background of the webcam, Timmy saw Riven actually punch a hole in one of the walls. "it is all Bloom's fault! first, it was Tecna... and now it is my sweet Musa!"**

** "And my dearest Layla!" Timmy heard Roy shout nearly sobbing as he handed King Sky's guitar back to him.**

** After Timmy signed off the webcam. He feared the worst was yet to come for Danika, and that meant that Tecna would get hurt… it seemed like no matter where he took her, she would still get in harms way eventually.**

** That evening after dinner was finished and Danika had gone back to the infirmary to prepare Jeremiah for his surprise party, Danika had requested as a surprise for him that everyone was to dress casually, unlike the formal attire that was worn on Tecna and Timmy's birthdays. **

** Timmy told Danika that at all of the birthdays that Jeremiah had with his parents, they always expected their son to wear tuxedos and be guarded at all times except during bathroom breaks. **

** Just like Timmy Connection, Jeremiah Moonbeam came from a powerfully wealthy family and he was expected to act like a man of high class society, right down to the way he dressed. **

** But to make sure that her boyfriend got what he considered to be a 'normal' birthday, Danika had even requested a guard free party, we at least for Jeremiah. **

** For Tecna's sake, guards would be there, but had nothing to do with Jeremiah.**

** Tecna wore a short lavender dress with shoulder straps and a turquoise jacket over it, as opposed to Danika whose shoulder strapped dress was turquoise and her jacket was lavender.**

** The rest of the council dressed in casual clothes too. **

** There was to be much celebrating, after cake and ice cream, it was time for Jeremiah to open his birthday gifts. **

** From Tori, Jeremiah got a new golden-yellow hover-board for quick transportation. **

** Cassie, Zethrya and Selene all chipped in and gave Jeremiah a new golden-yellow rapier, laser gun, and boomerang for combat, unaware that he was not just a loyal specialist but he was also an accomplished wizard. **

** Tecna and Timmy pitched in with what they had and bought a new computer for Jeremiah, much like the ones they had. **

** Danika's present was the final gift to Jeremiah, but certainly not the least.**

** "A new silver pen on a matching chain," Jeremiah exclaimed. "thank you Dani my love!"**

** "It's charmed for protection," Selene explained to Jeremiah. "so don't ever lose it!"**

** "Oh I won't," Jeremiah stated to Selene. "I will never even think of taking it off!"**

** "And there's one more part to Danika's gift," Tori added. "Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam, the council names you the official Chief of Safety, this is your mission if you choose to accept it?"**

** "I do Tori, and I won't let any of you down, especially my sweet Dani." Jeremiah promised solemnly.**


	18. Danika's Birthday

** Danika's Birthday**

** On the night of June 8th, the day before Danika's birthday, she and Jeremiah had invited their friends to their suite for a sleepover. **

** They were having a merry time having a pillow fight on Danika's side of the room, she had just as many pillows on her own canopy bed as Tecna did on hers, so everyone had a pillow in their hands. **

** A while later, Cassie looked at the clock to find that it was nearly ten o'clock at night.**

** "Oh no! Look how late it is!" Cassie remarked as she noticed the time.**

** "You're right, we should all turn in if we want to be on alert just in case of an attack." Selene agreed.**

** "But tomorrow is my-" Danika began, but Jeremiah cut her off.**

** "I'm so sorry Dani," Jeremiah replied. "but we're all going to be way too alert for any celebrating."**

** "Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam," Danika shouted, beginning to sob uncontrollably. "how could you be so cold!" **

** Danika then ran out of her suite. **

** She was heading straight for the kitchen for some comforting hot chocolate with whipped cream in it.**

** "Way to go, Moonbeam!" Cassie gave him a bad look.**

** "Oh no, I never ever meant to make my sweet Dani cry." Jeremiah gasped as the others still stared at him with annoyed expressions on their faces.**

** "You overdid it with your acting!" Selene scolded Jeremiah. "you were suppose to make it so as to hide our surprise for her!"**

** "FACE IT, JEREMIAH," Tecna yelled furiously. "YOU CAN BE JUST AS HEARTLESS AS RIVEN!"**

** "Tecna," Timmy began softly. "it was am accident."**

** "T DON'T CARE ANYMORE, TIMMY," Tecna yelled furiously. "I KNOW YOU'D NEVER BE THIS HEARTLESS TO ME, AND I WISH HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVES!"**

** "WHAT DO YOU THINK I DESERVE?" Jeremiah asked Tecna challengingly and furiously.**

** "A LIFETIME SENTENCE DOWN IN THE DEPTHS OF THE OMEGA DIMENSION," Tecna answered Jeremiah furiously. "I'D RATHER IT BE YOU THAN ME DOWN THERE!" **

** Everyone around Tecna gasped in terror, they had never heard Tecna mention her worst experience and wish it upon another, she was just that angry. **

** Timmy and the others were all shocked speechless by Tecna's fury toward her cousin's boyfriend, only Sarah spoke up.**

** "Tecna, sweet fairy," Sarah began. "surely you don't mean what you just said, and why in your own realm would you want to remember such a travesty?"**

** "I DO MEAN IT, SARAH, IT WASN'T ANY DAMAGE TO MY EMOTIONS TO MENTION THE NAME OF THE VERY PLACE I WAS TRAPPED IN FOR DAYS, HE DESERVES IT," Tecna snapped furiously. "NOW IF YOU'LL ALL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE A COUSIN TO FIND!" **

** Everyone was left silent as Tecna slammed the door behind her. **

** After Tecna left to find Danika, Jeremiah had sensed Danika's emotions of feeling upset thanks to an electric sensation surging through him, making him sob uncontrollably as well.**

** "Easy Jeremiah! Calm down, breathe, take it easy." Timmy reassured his sad friend softly to calm him.**

** "I can't take it easy okay Timmy," Jeremiah sobbed in pain and agony. "Tecna thinks I'm to blame for hurting Dani's feelings!"**

** "That's because you are!" Cassie reminded Jeremiah harshly.**

** Tecna found Danika mixing cinnamon into her sixth mug of hot chocolate, then squirting whipped cream all over it.**

_**Wow,**_** Tecna thought. **_**Danika really is upset.**_

** Danika then sat down with her cocoa mug in her left hand.**

** "How could Jeremiah be that cold to me?" Danika sobbed bitterly not even noticing Tecna standing right beside her.**

** "Would you like some company?" Tecna asked Danika softy.**

** "Feel free Tec." Danika said still sobbing with a slight hiccup in between sobs. Tecna then sat on a stool next to her. **

** The cousins talked on a little into the night, Tecna told Danika about how she mustered up every ounce of courage she had into telling Jeremiah off.**

** "About time Jeremiah got an earful!" Danika laughed feeling one hundred percent better. **

** The cousins' conversation shifted from the way their boyfriends made them feel to inventions.**

** Tecna showed Danika her design for a pocket sized cd player. **

** Though, when Danika showed her design for heating pad backpack, she received an electric sensation surging through her.**

** "Jeremiah... oh my..." Danika yawned. **

** Tecna saw her cousin fall to the kitchen floor fast asleep. Danika had her tonsils taken out when she was eight years old, two years after Tecna was born, however that didn't mean she was a quiet sleeper, Danika was a somniloquist in a big way.**

** Tecna then left her cousin where she lay on the kitchen floor in a state of relaxation. She raced back to Danika and Jeremiah's suite to get someone to carry Danika, she knew that she wasn't strong enough to carry an almost twenty nine year old woman on her own.**

** "Girls," Tecna called out banging on the door to the room. "anybody wake up, I need some help out here!" Tori then opened the door, rubbing her eyes.**

** "What's the matter Tecna?" she asked worriedly.**

** "It's Danika," Tecna answered Tori breathlessly. "she scared me when she fell asleep on the kitchen floor!"**

** "Oh no!" Tori exclaimed.**

** "Their emotional bonding power! Timmy told me that Jeremiah was showing exhaustion an hour ago! Timmy also told me that he had fallen asleep immediately after showing this exhaustion! Danika must have sensed her boyfriend's tiredness!" Tecna explained in a hurry.**

** After Danika was carried back to her suite & tucked into her bed, Tecna & Tori followed Danika's example and went to sleep.**

** "Good night, Tecna, sweet dreams." Tori whispered in the dark, making sure she was comfortable.**

** "Thanks Tori, good night." Tecna yawned.**

** The next morning, Sarah and Rayne were shaking Tecna awake.**

** "Tecna, time to wake up," Rayne said gently. "it's time to get you ready for the day." **

** Tecna opened her deep sea blue eyes groggily, "It's six o'clock in the morning!" she groaned irritably.**

** "We have a lot to do to prepare for this very special day." Sarah said to Tecna in a whisper.**

** "Uh-oh," Tecna whispered. "I need to wake Timmy up!"**

** "I'm already awake Tecna," Timmy said with a good long stretch. "though the reason why we're up so early is beyond me!"**

** "You and Tecna have to keep Danika out of the castle for the day." Rayne whispered to Timmy.**

** "Shouldn't that be Jeremiah's job?" Timmy asked Rayne in a whisper.**

** "Jeremiah will have his own duties here with the rest of us." Sarah told Timmy in a sharp whisper.**

** "Come on Timmy." Tecna encouraged him. "It'll be fun."**

** "Okay Tecna, anything for you," Timmy said gently, then he turned to Sarah and Rayne. "don't forget to dump a bucket of ice cold water on Jere, he was always the hardest to wake in the mornings!"**

** "Uh... Jere?" Tecna asked Timmy curiously.**

** "Jeremiah's nickname." Timmy explained to Tecna.**

** "Oh," Tecna said. "now I get it!"**

** Tecna, Timmy, and Danika went for a walk through the downtown district of Nanotropolis, when they stopped by the bookstore, Danika saw the next volume in the book series she was reading.**

** "Wow, look," Danika said to Tecna and Timmy looking in the bookstore window. "the second book in the Mystical Magi Mysteries series written by Lara Sirius is finally out!"**

** "Well maybe you will get lucky this evening." Timmy laughed with Danika then covering his mouth.**

** "Quiet Timmy!" Tecna hissed sharply.**

** "Sorry, Tec." Timmy whispered.**

** When they got back to the castle that evening, Danika simply couldn't keep her eyes open. **

** When Timmy turned the lights on in the ballroom, Danika was not just blinded by the light but she was also startled by everyone's cheers.**

** "Surprise," everyone called out. "happy birthday Danika Leah Data!" **

** After cake and ice cream, it was time for gifts. From Tori, her best friend, Danika got a palmtop computer like the ones Jeremiah, Tecna, & Timmy had and a copy of the second volume in the Mystical Magi Mysteries book series. **

** Zethrya gave Danika a new blue windbreaker. **

** Gift opening was endless, until at last, it was Jeremiah's turn to present his gift.**

** "I'm so sorry I told you we weren't celebrating your birthday, Dani." Jeremiah sighed. "we just wanted to keep it a surprise."**

** "Well you sure surprised me." Danika told him bitterly.**

** "Believe me, Dani-cake, I never wanted to make you cry, honestly." Jeremiah said, he tried to reassure her, turning her to face him, and cupping her chin in his hand. "please forgive me."**

** "I missed when you called me that Jeremiah," Danika gushed. "and I know you suck at acting, so your apology is accepted."**

** "Good, now may I see your locket, Dani?" Jeremiah asked. **

** Danika looked at the rest of the council who gave her the temporary go ahead to take her locket off. **

** Danika then took her locket off and handed it to him. **

** Jeremiah then did something special to Danika's gold round locket then returned it to her.**

** "I can see that I now have a gold heart shaped locket," Danika said to him. "but what else did you do to it?"**

** "Open it and find out." Jeremiah laughed playfully. **

** Danika opened her locket to find that Jeremiah had not only charmed the locket's shape, but also charmed it so it could hold an infinite number of pictures inside.**

** "Oh wow Jeremiah," Danika exclaimed. "you are so sweet! I love this!" **

** Once Danika closed up her now heart shaped locket, it began glowing like wildfire. **

** First, the locket began glowing red, then it began glowing green, it was alternating colours like mad.**

** "This is weird!" Cassie observed.**

** "Her bonded fairy is in trouble!" Zethrya agreed.**

** "Is Danika a bonded fairy to someone else?" Selene asked.**

** "But whose bonded fairy is she," Tori asked, feeling stunned by this new piece of news. "Musa's or Layla's?" **

** Tecna examined the pattern in which her cousin's locket was glowing.**

** "I get it now," Tecna shouted. "Danika's bonded to both Musa and Layla!" **

** Tori, Selene, Zethrya, & Cassie all looked at the glow pattern of Danika's locket.**

** "How mysterious!" they all exclaimed in unison.**

** "What do you make of this, Tori?" Cassie asked feeling confused.**

** "Tori, do you think this is a trick?" Selene asked.**

** "I don't think this is a trick," Tori explained to the rest of the council. "I think this is just a part of Danika's fate!"**

** "What do you mean?" Zethrya asked Christa in surprise.**

** "Danika knows not only how important Tecna herself is," Tori explained to the others. "but she also knows how important having good friends like Musa and Layla is to Tecna." **

** Suddenly, Danika's locket had stopped glowing altogether and she passed out on the ballroom floor, thanks to the extreme mental exhaustion she had experienced.**

** "I think the Council of Nanotroplis has an outside adventure," Tori remarked. "to go find Musa and Layla before it's too late."**

** "I'm coming too." Tecna insisted. "as long as, of course, Timmy goes with me."**

** "No, Tecna," Timmy shouted in protest. "I've kept in touch with the guys, and the Ultimate League of Evil has still been undefeated, you could get seriously injured just like last time."**

** "Timmy's right, Tecna, as your bonded fairy, I insisted you stay at the castle with Timmy." Tori added. "Sarah and Rayne will take care of you, besides, how do you think all the people of Nanotropolis would feel if you got hurt like last time, numerous families were devastated."**

** "I suppose." Tecna sighed in defeat.**

** "Take care Tecna," Tori said waving as she began to transform. "Tori Enchantix!"**

** "Cassie Enchantix!" Cassie called out.**

** "Zethrya Enchantix!" Zethrya called out.**

** "Selene Enchantix!" Selene shouted.**

** As they all transformed, Jeremiah went to change into his specialist uniform, and joined them moments later, carrying worn out Danika.**

** "On to Magix!" Tori shouted as they vanished into thin air. **

** When they were gone, Tecna lowered her head.**

** "Statistically speaking, any one of them could get hurt, never mind me alone." she pointed out sadly.**

** "I know Tec, but we care, we'd all put ourselves in the line of fire for you any day," Timmy told her. "now, how about a nice soak in that lilac bubble bath you love so much, then a glass of warm milk and a good sleep, it'll make you feel a lot better." **

** He led her up the stairs and met up with Sarah.**


	19. Tori's Revenge

** Tori's Revenge**

** The Nanotropolis council and Jeremiah appeared through a portal to Magix, in front of Alfea. **

** It was half ruined by the constant battles, and the place looked abandoned. **

** Tori felt chills down her back, not fearful chills, but those of anger and determination. **

** A fierce wind blew the long hair of the Enchantix fairies, and Jeremiah's cape.**

** "Okay, our main goal is to find Musa and Layla, I on the other hand, have the perfect opportunity to show Icy what it means when you try to endanger the life of precious Princess Tecna Data of Zenith," Tori began, a fire burning below the surface of her skin. "Jeremiah, take Danika to a safe place until she's revived, I'll keep in contact with you with our coordinates, the rest of you will go locate Layla and Musa."**

** "Tori, what's happened to you?" Selene asked nervously.**

** "All those times I saw Icy do… terrible, unspeakable things to Tecna… I wanted my revenge, and now… it's payback time!" Tori explained to the rest of the fairies. "now does anyone have an idea where to start looking for Layla and Musa?"**

** "I don't know, but I'd start in Alfea, hopefully the infirmary is still intact." Starla suggested. **

** So the four Nanotropolis council members ventured into the ruins of Alfea.**

** Jeremiah raced into the depths of the forest with his sweet beloved in his arms, and when he knew it was safe to stop, he slowed down, and kneeled to lay Danika by a tree.**

** "Dani, please wake up, I need to know that you're all right, just wake up… please." he whispered. **

** Moments of complete silence past before he grasped her hand in reassurance. **

** Danika just had to wake up, she had to. Suddenly, her milk chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to see her strong and brave boyfriend look down at her.**

** "Jere, what's going on?" she asked groggily, Jeremiah took her hands and helped her sit up.**

** "We're in Magix now," he explained. "after you passed out, we felt obligated to come here and find Musa and Layla, you are their bonded fairy."**

** "If you took my baby cousin back here, you are getting such an earful!" Danika protested.**

** "Relax, Dani, Tecna's back in Nanotropolis with Timmy, she's safe," Jeremiah reassured her with a passionate kiss. "now lets go join the others."**

** "Right… Danika Enchantix!" She shouted, transforming. **

** And as she did, her locket glowed red and green with the magical essences of both music and morphix. **

** When she finished, she could sense the location of both fairies, and it was not what she expected.**

** "What is it, Dani-cake?" Jeremiah asked her worriedly.**

** "Musa and Layla are not in Alfea at all," Danika explained. "the rest of the council are headed for Alfea's infirmary, what if it's a trap?" **

** Jeremiah felt the emotional power within him that bonded him and his beloved together, but she needed to be reassured of the power of the council.**

** "Don't worry, Danika, Tori is fairly powerful, and with the others there, they make an unstoppable team." he reassured her, though, she wasn't sure, and with that sense alone, they needed to meet up with the rest of them.**

** Tori and the remaining council members reached the infirmary of Alfea, it was dark, abandoned, and unsettling.**

** "Well that was a dead end." Zethrya replied.**

_**I wonder how Danika's doing**_**. thought Selene. Tori stepped forward, creating a light orb in her hands as it hovered beside her.**

** "You're right, Feah, this is a dead end," she told them. "the only other place they could be is in the Ultimate League of Evil's lair."**

** "That would obviously be Cloud Tower." Zethrya pointed out.**

** "No, that would be too predictable." Cassie replied.**

** "Then were else could-" Tori was cut off by the sound of running footsteps coming towards them.**

** "Girls," Danika called. "I know exactly where Layla and Musa are!"**

** "Okay, give us the details, girl." Zethrya insisted.**

** "If any of you thought they were at Cloud Tower, you were right," Danika continued. "though, the villains have taken it over and completely remodelled it, see for yourselves." **

** A blast of energy emerged in Danika's hands to reveal an image of a tall, rocky castle, similar to that of Lard Darkar's fortress.**

** "Whoa!" the council members gasped in awe. **

** All the fairies and Jeremiah headed to what used to be Cloud Tower School for Witches.**

** It was dark and gloomy when the reached they Fortress of Villainy, and Tori's fire-like determination grew more and more within the fifteen minutes it took to get there.**

** "Alright, Cassie, Zethrya and I will distract the League of Evil, Danika, Jeremiah and Selene will go find Layla and Musa." Tori instructed as the two groups split up and began their descent into the fortress.**

** Tori led her group deep within the fortress, only to be spotted by the very witch she came to confront.**

** "Well well well, looks like we got company." Icy laughed wickedly.**

** "I got a bone to pick with you, Icy!" Tori shouted. "and Stormy too."**

** "No, the only bone we got to pick is with the Winx, and we got them all." Icy scoffed.**

** "Not necessarily." Tori hissed back.**

** "Icy, do you know who that is," Darcy asked, running up to her sister with Stormy beside her. "That's the fairy who cured the techno loser!" Just then, Tori stormed straight for Darcy, pinning her to the ground with a powerful ball of energy in her hand.**

** "Never call her that again, do I make myself clear!" she snapped harshly, taking the energy to Darcy's throat.**

** "Get off of her, you worthless piece of fairy trash!" Icy demanded, making Tori's head snap toward her.**

** "Oh no, you did not just call her that." Zethrya shouted, blasting a wind spell toward Icy.**

** "You wanna take this outside, you two!" Tori threatened Icy and Stormy.**

** "Bring it on, fairy dust!" Icy said. **

** Icy, Stormy, Tori and her group vanished, leaving Darcy almost unconscious from Tori's attack.**

** Danika led Ariette and Jeremiah to the dungeons of the Fortress of Villainy. **

** It was dark and they could barely see past their fingers.**

** "So, where's their cell, Danika?" Selene asked quietly.**

** "We're getting close, Selene." Danika told her, then tripped in the darkness.**

** "Dani," Jeremiah called, kneeling to the ground beside her. "are you hurt?"**

** "No, I just tripped, Jere, no need to worry about me." she reassured her kindhearted boyfriend.**

** "Hello," Layla's voice called, "is anyone there?"**

** "This way!" Danika called, the group followed her voice to a cell, containing both Layla and Musa.**

** "Who are you?" Layla asked Danka.**

** "I'm here to set you free." Danika began.**

** "You look really similar to a friend of ours," Musa replied. "Unfortunately we can't see her again."**

** "Think again, Musa," Danika smiled. "I'm Danika, Tecna's cousin."**

** "Cousin?" asked Musa and Layla together.**

** "That's correct." Danika stated, "and like my friend, Tori, I am a bonded fairy, to you two, Tori is the bonded fairy to Tecna, she was the one who showed Timmy their new home, and just like she did, I am here to take you there."**

** "Wait, you are our bonded fairy, and Tecna's cousin?" Layla asked.**

** "Wow, small world." Musa pondered.**

** "Okay, now that you're caught up, let's set you free." Jeremiah replied, as Selene and Danika converged their powers to break the bars.**

** "Computer Crash!" Danika shouted.**

** "Celestial Wind!" Selene called, and with both of their attacks, the bars broke instantly. **

** The five of them ran through the halls to escape the Fortress of Villainy, but then Layla stopped short in her tracks.**

** "What is it Layla?" Musa asked.**

** "I can't leave without my Roy!" she protested.**

** "You're right, Layla, we have to go back for them." Musa replied.**

** "Okay, where are they?" Danika asked.**

** "They were in the cell across from us." Layla answered her.**

** Meanwhile, back in Nanotropolis, in the silence of the night, Timmy was fast asleep. Though, a cold sweat formed on his forehead as he began to toss and turn. **

** He was having one of the most horrifying dreams he ever thought possible.**

** In his dream, he was back in the cell that he, Brandon and Helia were trapped in when trying to find Tecna in the Omega Dimension. **

** Suddenly he saw her, Tecna walked toward the cell.**

** "Hey guys, are you all right?" she asked them as she placed her hands on the cold cell.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy cried out in disbelief, he was stunned to see her in her Enchantix form, and only wanted to embrace her once again.**

** "Timmy!" Tecna responded breathlessly, they stared at each other for moments before she backed slightly from the cell. "hang on a second, I'll get you out of there." **

** As she raised her hand, a horrible convict crept up behind her without her being aware of it. And right when he was right behind her, the guys' eyes widened, all gasping.**

** "Watch out!" Timmy call out in complete horror, but it was too late. **

** The convict had Tecna's wrists in his strings, pulling her towards him.**

** "Try shooting your magic beams now!" he taunted, pulling her further away from the cell.**

** "You beast!" Tecna cried out in horror, being dragged on the ice cold ground, it scraping her bare legs.**

** "Let her go!" Timmy demanded, but the convict ignored his demands, pulling his sweet beloved close to him as she continued to cry out, attempting to struggle free, unfortunately it was no use.**

** "No!" Tecna began to scream as the convict took out a knife and pulled her even closer.**

** "Finally, I'll get my revenge." the convict cackled, bring the knife inches to her neck.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy yelled out in heartache. "I can't lose you, I just can't!" **

** As a final scream rushed through his mind, the horrific nightmare ended.**

**"Tecna," Timmy called out, his voice rang throughout the whole suite. "no!" **

** Her silhouette emerged, running to his side of the room. **

** Timmy put his glasses back on as she swung back the curtain hurriedly.**

** "Timmy, what is it?" she asked him in a panic, Timmy's heart was racing as he ran to her, embracing her as if he never wanted to let go.**

** "Don't you worry, Tecna," he replied softly. "no one's going to hurt you."**

** "What are you talking about, you know no one is going to threaten me while I'm in Nanotropolis." Tecna replied.**

** "I'm sick of these reoccurring dreams," Timmy told her. "every night, I am afraid to sleep, knowing I'm going to see you die… and there'd be nothing I could do about it." **

** Timmy pulled Tecna close to him, her head on his chest. Even she could feel his heart race.**

** "Wait, you've had these dreams before," Tecna asked him. "how come you didn't tell me?"**

** "I didn't want you to be scared, you being here in Nanotropolis is so you don't have to be." Timmy said to Tecna honestly.**

** "Do you think… if the dreams are reoccurring… that it could be-" Tecna hesitated.**

** "No," Timmy cried out. "I refuse to accept that these dreams are suppose to be some kind of prophecy, I can't lose you Tecna!"**

** "I know." Tecna sighed.**

** "The dreams don't matter, Cupcake, I'll make sure no one never hurts you again, that's why I brought you here." Timmy said. **

** Timmy pulled Tecna down to the bed, they just laid there, nothing else except for Timmy caressing her hair until she fell asleep. **

** Once she was asleep, Timmy covered he with the blanket and continued to hold her. **

** Knowing Tecna was in his embrace, the repetitive dreams didn't matter.**

** Back at Cloud Tower, Tori narrowed her eyes at Icy, then jumped and did a backflip in mid air. Once she landed on her feet again, the ground shook like a lively earthquake. **

** Then she flew upward again and conjured up all her power. In her mind, one thing was certain, the flashbacks. **

** Watching Icy do horrendous things to Tecna made Tori's blood boil. **

** First, it was the attack freshman year where Stormy knocked Tecna unconscious and Icy meant to finish the job by freezing both Tecna and Timmy. **

** Then, there was the ambush at Cloud Tower the following year, where Icy froze Tecna after she had been insulted. **

** Then when Tecna was set free from Icy's frozen prison, she was humiliated when she figured out that her calculations were incorrect. Tori had this fire in her eyes as she remembered all the bad things Tecna had said about herself, and it was all these witches' fault.**

** "Force of Frost!" Tori shouted at the top of her lungs, blasting powerful golden magic toward Icy and Stormy, knocking them to the ground. Then, she flew higher, again having flashbacks that made her blood boil. **

** The next one was the most blood curdling, it was Tecna's sacrifice. **

** Sure it was her own choice to make, though if Icy hadn't freed Valtor from his ice prison, the portal would've never been opened, and Tecna wouldn't have had to risk her life for the people of Andros, never mind the rest of the universe. **

** And the tears Tecna had in her eyes when Bloom found her, it hurt Tori deeply, even though they were happy tears, the sweet fairy never should've suffered. **

** And finally, years ago when Stormy almost hurt Tecna with an attack when she was assumed powerless as well as the other girls. **

** As all of the flashbacks flooded Tori's mind, she began to glow wildly. **

** Then, Zethrya and Cassie held her hands, and conjured up their own power to put an end to the Trix.**

**"Silver Thunder Ice Barrier!" they all shouted at once, combining all of their powers into one huge attack. **

** Cassie's Ice Barrier was surrounded by the golden magic that Tori possessed, and Zethrya covered it with her dew magic. **

** Then, the Ice Barrier aimed for the two witches and nailed them.**

** "No one underestimates the power of teamwork!" cheered Cassie. **

** Tori touched down on the ground and walked toward the defeated duo.**

** "Now, give me Tecna's Sirenix wings!" Tori demanded.**

** "Why should we?" Icy asked defiantly.**

** "If you don't, I'll show you what it truly means to be hurt." Tori threatened.**

** Danika, Jeremiah and Selene followed Layla and Musa back to the cell where Riven and Roy were chained up.**

** "Roy, Riven, we've come to get you out!" Layla called. **

** Danika, Selene, Layla and Musa combined their magic to bust the bars and break the mens' chains. **

** All seven of them ran toward the tunnel where the were to meet the others.**

** "Who are these three?" Riven asked insensitively.**

** "Not now Riven, we'll explain when we get to our destination." Musa told him.**

** "What destination?" Riven asked again.**

** "That is confidential." Danika explained, running to the tunnel.**

** Tori, Cassie and Zethrya stood in the cold wind, Tori holding Tecna's Sirenix wings tenderly as if they could break instantly if mishandled.**

** "Tecna's wings," the fairies of Danika's group shouted in surprise when they saw them, "how did you get those?"**

** "Let's just say, you don't mess with the friends of Tecna's bonded fairy." Tori smirked. "and now Tecna will be able to transform again."**

** "Well, lets head back," Danika suggested. "I'm sure Tecna will be thrilled to see her friends again."**

** Tori and the others appeared just steps from Tecna and Timmy's suite, only to know that it was late and they were fast asleep.**

** "Where are we?" Musa asked.**

** "This is my castle in Nanotropolis, a place where Tecna can live freely and thrive the way she deserves." Tori explained quietly. "and we are the Nanotropolis Council, sworn to make sure that Tecna gets everything she needs."**

** "Why is Tecna so important now?" Riven scoffed, receiving numerous looks from everyone around him.**

** "Well at least Tecna is finally getting what she needs." Musa whispered.**

** "I'll show you to your rooms." Danika offered.**

** "You guys should get some rest, I just have to check on our favourite technology fairy." Tori replied quietly, she slowly opened the door, and quickly realized that Tecna was not in her bed, but before she panicked, she slightly pulled back the curtains to Timmy's side of their suite, and there she was, in the arms of the man who would die to keep her safe. **

** She was fast asleep, but Timmy was still awake.**

** "Timmy, what are you still doing up?" Tori asked him.**

** "I couldn't sleep." he told Tori quietly.**

** "I know you are worried that something might happen to Tecna, but I can guarantee that she won't be touched, or they'll have to go through all of us." Tori told him.**

** "Thanks." Timmy whispered as Tori left the two technological geniuses to sleep in peace.**


	20. Finally Free to Fly

** Finally Free to Fly**

** The next morning, Sarah and Rayne were about to go to Tecna and Timmy's bedroom to wake them, but Tori stopped them.**

** "Not this morning girls." Tori told them. "Timmy's been having rough nights lately, they need time alone."**

** "Alright Tori, thank you." Sarah replied.**

** "Why don't you two take the day off, taking care of Tecna is hard work." Tori said to Sarah & Rayne.**

** "We can't," Rayne protested. "who's going to prepare Tecna's breakfast, and her lilac bath."**

** "Tecna can take care of herself too," Tori smiled. "she's neither lazy nor helpless, you know."**

** Tecna opened her eyes to see Timmy still laying on the bed beside her, his eyes were wide open, but he was calm, his heart was no longer racing, he just stared at her.**

** "Timmy, did you even fall back to sleep last night?" she asked him.**

** "How could I, not if I was going to have those dreams again," he sighed. "I wasn't going to lose you then, and I'm not about to now."**

** "I thought you said the dreams didn't matter." Tecna thought out loud.**

** "I was trying to think logically, Tecna," Timmy replied sadly. "but no amount of logic is going to cover up the pain of losing you."**

** "You're not going to lose me." Tecna reassured him. "believe me, just trust that the dreams are worth nothing but false subconscious memories."**

** "If they were just that, then why do I have one every night, despite how great my day has been?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

** "They're just dreams, Timmy," Tecna smiled reassuring. "look at me, I'm not hurt at all." **

** Then Timmy pulled Tecna close to him again, just like the previous night.**

** "I'm just scared you're going to get hurt." he whispered. "I promised you no one was going to lay a harmful finger on you again." his hands began to shake and sweat, hopefully Tecna wouldn't notice.**

** Tecna got dressed in a hurry that morning, she wanted Tori to know what was going on within Timmy's subconscious. **

** Tecna raced down the stairs to find Zethrya and Selene.**

** "What's the matter, Tecna?" Zethrya asked worriedly.**

** "It's Timmy, have you seen Tori?" Tecna asked.**

** "Tori's in the dinning hall." Selene answered Tecna.**

** "Thank you." Tecna said, and then, the sweet technology fairy was off like a flash.**

** "Tori?" Tecna called when she reached the dining hall. Just as expected, Tori was sitting there sipping chocolate milk from a coffee mug.**

** "Tecna, what's wrong?" she set the coffee mug down and ran to her bonded fairy. "come sit down." **

** After catching her breath from running, she took a sip of water from the cup that Tori had got for her.**

** "It's Timmy," Tecna began. "he's been having these horrible nightmares about everything that ever happened to me… his latest was an alternate result of the convict attack in the Omega Dimension."**

** "Oh no," Tori said, her eyes widened, "and you say these dreams are reoccurring?"**

** "Yes." Tecna answered her hesitantly.**

** "I could never lie to you Tecna… but… if Timmy is having dreams about all the things that happened to you… then it means that the Ultimate League of Evil knows your location." Tori said seriously**

** "What, but Timmy wouldn't want to know that!" Tecna thought she might panic, she didn't have her wings, and she thought the whole reason for her being in Nanotropolis was to be protected.**

** "I'm so sorry Tecna, I don't know how this happened, but I do know that I will do everything I can to keep you from being hurt, I promise." Tori said gently.**

** "Timmy promised me the same thing." Tecna told Tori worriedly and sadly.**

** "Well, I have a few surprises for you," Tori replied to Tecna. "follow me."**

** "Alright, Tori." Tecna said.**

** Tori took Tecna to the medical wing of the castle, where the specialized doctors who treated her before met up with her again.**

** "Now Tecna, I know this is very painful, but in order to get your surprise, you'll have to transform again." Tori told her.**

** "We'll be right here with you." Zethrya added.**

** "Okay," Tecna took a deep breath, concentrating her hardest to transform back into her Sirenix, but it hurt her so much without her wings. **

** She began groaning loudly, almost crying out in serious pain.**

** "Tecna," Timmy ran into the room breathless. "what happened!"**

** "Nothing happened, Timmy," Tori told him calmly. "she's just trying to transform back in to Sirenix form."**

** "Keep going, Tecna." Zethrya encouraged her warmly.**

** "I can't!" Tecna protested with tears of agony in her eyes.**

** "Ssh, Tecna," Timmy replied softly. "just take some deep breaths, I'll be right here, listen, you can do anything you put your mind to, I've known you to look danger in the eyes and face any kind of pain, that's what scares me, but I love that about you, you will go through anything as if it was a piece of cake, you're so brave Tecna, remember that." **

** While Timmy rambled on and on, Tecna closed her eyes and concentrated on his voice, as if it was dulling the pain of transforming without wings. **

** There was a blinding light, and Tecna tried not to cry out, when suddenly, she was back in Sirenixix form.**

** "There, it's over." Zethrya reassured Tecna, she turned around on her stomach as the doctors recommended her not to lay on her back. **

** Timmy rested a gentle hand on Tecna's shoulder.**

** "I knew it," Tecna breathed. "all this pampering has made me weaker, I needed that pain."**

** "No, don't say that, Cupcake," Timmy replied softly. "no more pain, you don't deserve it."**

** "Timmy, it doesn't matter, I used to fight for the good of the magical dimension… it's sweet that you don't want me to be in danger, but it just happens, there's nothing you can do." Tecna told him painfully. **

** Timmy backed away from the bed feeling light headed, and sat in a chair burying his face in his hands.**

** "Please tell me this is another nightmare, no matter what I do… the love of my life is always going to be in danger, I thought this place was going to help her flourish and be loved and appreciated and-" Timmy's rambling was cut off by a hand on his knee.**

** "Timmy," Tecna's voice began as he lifted his head from his hands. "I have been flourishing, the people here are incredible, I've been loved and appreciated, though, if I can get me wings back… I think it's time to go back to Magix, I have a duty as a Winx to fight for good, and right now, Magix is slipping away, sooner or later, the rest of the magical dimension will be next."**

** "Tecna no," Timmy cried out. "I could lose you, you said I wasn't going to lose you!"**

** "I have no choice, Timmy." Tecna told him, he looked away from her, there were tears in his eyes.**

** "Come on, Timmy." Zethrya began. "there's someone I'd like you to see." **

** Zethrya and Selene took a very disturbed Timmy out of the room.**

** "Tecna, I'm not letting you go back to Magix, it's too dangerous." Tori replied. "if Icy's rot monsters could almost kill you, then it could be a great possibility that Timmy will lose you, if you're gone, I'll go too, but that's not the point, even if it is your duty to fight for good, you'll never win alone."**

** "I won't be alone, you and the rest of the council will go with me." Tecna pointed out.**

** "No," Tori protested. "I'm on Timmy's side on this, as your bonded fairy, I have a sworn duty to keep you happy and safe, and I refuse to let you sacrifice yourself again." **

** Tecna was shocked by Tori's words, it did hurt her to see Timmy so pained because of her decision. **

** So she wouldn't truly be happy if she went back, and she definitely wouldn't be safe either. Though, it wasn't up to her, she thought… as least that was how she used to think because she was part of a team. **

** But now she had her say, she could choose not to fight again. But those were her friends… she needed to free them. **

** Poor Tecna was so confused at the moment, she wanted to fight and find her friends, but she never wanted to hurt Timmy's feelings this much. She had to listen to Tori, at least for now.**

** "Okay, but sooner or later, I'm going to go back." Tecna agreed. **

** Tori just smiled at her determination, and gave her a little cup of a grape tasting liquid.**

** "Alright, say what you wish, just drink this and you'll fall into a peaceful sleep, and when you wake up, you'll get all your surprises." Tori told her warmly so she would not worry about why she needed to be out. **

** Tecna sipped back the refreshing liquid and got comfortable on the bed, and in minutes, she was out like a light.**

** Tori slipped out of the room after Tecna had fallen asleep, and met up with Timmy, Roy and Layla, and Musa and Riven.**

** "Thank you so much for saving them, Tori," Timmy exclaimed. "now Tecna will have to stay here!"**

** "Don't thank me, thank Danika," Tori smiled. "and I've already insisted that Tecna stay here, it's really not her choice to make anymore, I'm sorry to say."**

** "What's happening now?" Timmy asked Tori worriedly.**

** "They're just stitching her wings back on." Tori hesitated with a unsettling look on her face. "she won't be flying for a couple weeks yet."**

** "But it's so worth the wait!" Musa cheered. "I bet she misses being able to fly."**

** "We're just glad she's safe and alive." Layla added.**

** "Well, Tecna says she wants to go back to Magix." Tori told them.**

** "But she can't, it's too dangerous now!" Musa protested.**

** "I told her that too." Tori replied. "it's not her choice to make."**

** "What do you mean?" Roy asked.**

** "Normally she would have a say about everything she does, but if she wants to go back to Magix when her life is going to be in danger, then it's our job to make sure she doesn't go." Tori explained.**

** "She has no reason to go, we're here with her now." Musa replied.**

** "I can't wait to see her again." Layla added.**

** Tecna opened her eyes after a peaceful sleep to see two faces she thought she'd never see again, she thought she was still dreaming, and tried to sit up.**

** "Careful," a doctor informed, helping her up. "we don't want those stitches to fall out."**

** "Stitches," Tecna asked, feeling a familiar weight on her back, her wings, "my wings… they're really back! I could fly again."**

** "Not for a couple weeks still." the doctor told her.**

** "We're so glad you're okay, Tecna!" Musa replied. "we missed you."**

** "Musa… Layla, is it really you?" Tecna asked in surprise. **

** Then, they all gathered for a group hug.**

** "Ow… easy, I have stitches in my back." Tecna informed uncomfortably as Musa squeezed just a bit too hard.**

** "Sorry, Tecna." Musa smiled.**

** "I guess I don't have to go back, my friends are already here… well some of them anyway." Tecna sighed.**

** "Forget Bloom and Stella," Layla told her. "they stole the spotlight from you even when you needed it the most."**

** "And Flora?" Tecna inquired.**

** "Helia took Flora back to his realm, he followed Timmy's example." Musa told Tecna.**

** "Was she hurt?" Tecna asked worriedly.**

** "No, Helia wasn't going to wait until she was to leave, he left shortly after Timmy took you." Musa explained further.**

** "I'm glad she's okay." Tecna sighed.**

** "We're glad you're okay," Layla told her. "we were so scared that you'd actually die… like Nabu had... we'd go crazy if you did."**

** "I missed you too." Tecna smiled.**

** Two weeks later, Tecna went back under to get the stitches removed. Now, her wings were fully healed. Timmy, Danika, Layla and Musa, and a few doctors were going to watch Tecna try her wings for the first time in months.**

** "Are you ready?" the doctor asked Tecna.**

** "If anything goes wrong, we'll catch you." Timmy told her sweetly.**

** "Nothing's going to go wrong," Tecna smiled, kissing Timmy on the cheek. "but I love you for it." Then she began to flutter her gorgeous wings again, going higher and higher. **

** Tecna flow all around Tori's castle, feeling the wind in her hair again.**

**"Girls, come join me!" Tecna called as Musa, Layla, even Danika transformed and flew towards her. **

** They flew joyously around the castle. **

** They passed the throne room window and caught the attention of Tori and the rest of the Nanotropolis council.**

** "Tecna has her wings back!" Selene cried out, beginning to sob uncontrollably in happiness.**

** "Party at the castle tonight!" announced Tori, "this is such a great occasion!" **

** The flying fairies returned to the front of the castle where Timmy and the doctors waited, Jeremiah raced out of the castle, wondering what all the happiness was about.**

** "What's with all the hubbub, Timmy?" Jeremiah asked feeling completely confused.**

** "Tecna has her wings back." Timmy smiled, then Tecna lowered herself down to touch his hand, and he swung her in the air as she floated backwards, happy and relaxed.**

** "Hey Jere," Danika called, touching down for a hug, "Tecna's finally free to fly now, she missed it!"**


	21. The Secret Room

** The Secret Room**

** After the party that night, Timmy took a warm shower before bed, all he could think about was Tecna's happiness, she could transform, she could fly. **

** He departed from the bathroom, fully clothed, to notice that Tecna had fallen fast asleep already. **

** He knew that she was truly happy now, but would that stop his nightmares from coming? Timmy snuck near Tecna's bed and planted a soft peck on her forehead before going to his side of the huge bedroom. **

** He sat on his bed, taking off his glasses and trying to lay down. **

** He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep fast, because he was afraid the dreams would come back.**

** "Sweet dreams, Tecna, you deserve them." he whispered softly, he was glad that Layla, Roy, Musa and Riven were there to give Tecna a reason to stay, but he knew that the reoccurring dreams meant something, but what?**

** It was a different dream this time, an alternate result of their mission to Obsidian, although Timmy was trapped in the green gelatine like substance like the rest of the boys, he could see what was happening inside the portal… to the one he loved. **

** As he saw Tecna struggle against her own magic until she was completely powerless, he fought desperately to get free, but the substance only began to close up around him.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy cried out in horror. "no, let her go!" **

** Then he saw one of the ancestral witches attempt to grab Tecna by the neck, as if to strangle her… however, Stella didn't help this time. **

** He could hear her screaming and struggling. Then once the boys were set free, Timmy fought with everything he had to defeat Mandragora's bug creatures. **

** And when they were transported to Domino, Timmy noticed Tecna on the ground, lifeless.**

** "No," Timmy shouted, there were tears in his eyes. "please have a pulse, please…" **

** But there was none.**

** "No," Timmy yelled at the top of his lungs. "I promised her!"**

** "Timmy," Tecna asked groggily, swinging back the curtains that separated their rooms. "not another one?"**

** "I'm sorry Tecna, I woke you up again," Timmy sighed. "I just get so caught up in…"**

** "It's okay, Timmy, obviously these dreams mean something if you have them this constantly," Tecna replied. "I think you should go see Tori in the morning about this, it's getting out of hand."**

** "I know, but what about the rest of the night," Timmy asked. "I can't keep waking you up like this, you need sleep."**

** "So do you Timmy, you're getting paranoid." Tecna sighed tiredly.**

** "Just go back to sleep, Cupcake, I'll be fine." Timmy reassured her sweetly.**

** "Alright." Tecna left to her own side of the room, then Timmy sighed irritably.**

** "Not again, I really can't be doing this to her… or to myself." Timmy whispered.**

** Timmy met Tori in the throne room the next morning, she was alone.**

** "Feeling any better, Timmy?" she asked him.**

** "No Tori… it feels like the dreams have gotten worse, I can't sleep without having a nightmare and waking Tecna with my constant yelling her name in my sleep." Timmy rambled. "please, there's gotta be a reason why I'm having these constant dreams."**

** "Timmy, I think you should sit down." Tori said seriously.**

** "Why, what's going to happen?" Timmy asked worriedly.**

** "What I'm about to tell you may shock you, Timmy. I don't want this to be harder then it has to be." Tori hesitated.**

** "Just tell me!" Timmy yelled.**

** "Okay, take deep breathes… I've already told Tecna this, but… the Ultimate League of Evil knows your location…" Tori said to Timmy now gravely serious.**

** "What… no… no… no." Timmy's world went blurry, hazy and light headed. **

** And then he passed out from utter shock.**

** "I didn't see that coming." Tori replied worriedly.**

** Timmy woke up on his bed to see Tecna, Tori and Rayne looking down at him worriedly.**

** "You told him?" Tecna looked at Tori with concern in her voice.**

** "Only because I had to Tecna." Tori told her bonded fairy calmly. "he needed to know."**

** "Are you all right?" Rayne asked Timmy.**

** "No… tell me this is just another bad dream, please." Timmy mumbled breathlessly.**

** "Timmy, it's okay… I'm not hurt." Tecna told him.**

** "Listen, Timmy, if it makes you feel any calmer, I want to show you something that we'll only use in emergencies." Tori told him.**

** Once Timmy regained his footing, he followed Tori down a dark hallway that led to a set of doors. **

** Tori punched in a code to open the doors as he watched in order to repeat the task later. **

** The doors opened and their was another canopy bed surrounded by candlelight in the dark room.**

** "This is the highest security room in the entire castle, if anything attacks, just take Tecna down here until I tell you its safe to come out," Tori told Timmy, "nothing will get in, absolutely nothing, but this is only a last resort."**

** "Are you sure?" Timmy asked uncertainly.**

** "If you think fifteen different tests is sure." Tori replied. "just trust me, this is your safe room."**

** "I…" Timmy didn't know what to think anymore, or what to believe.**

** "I know you are stressed right now, but believe me, Tecna is in good hands, she hasn't been hurt yet, has she?" Tori asked him.**

** "No," Timmy sighed. "I guess you're right, but if these dreams continue, it might mean that she could actually… no!"**

** "The worst that will happen is that she gets a little wounded, nothing else," Tori reassured him. "as long as she keeps her butterfly necklace on, she won't be wounded at all, has she been wearing it all the time."**

** "Yes." Timmy answered Tori.**

** "Then there's nothing to worry about." Tori reassured him.**

** "Okay, I trust you." Timmy breathed.**

** That night, there was an unexpected turn of events that Timmy, nor Tecna, did not count on. Tecna was sleeping peacefully in her big canopy bed with the blankets wrapped around her, she could finally be allowed to turn to her back, and when she did, her neck was completely exposed. **

** Suddenly, she felt sharp metal near her uncovered neck, and when she opened her deep sea blue eyes, they widened in horror to see a horrible, but recognizable figure looking down at her through a metal mask. **

** It was the convict that tried to kill her in the Omega Dimension… she blinked a few times to make she wasn't having a nightmare herself, but when he didn't disappear, she screamed.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy gasped, grabbing all his weaponry in one arm. **

** He swung back the curtains to to see the most horrible of all his nightmares. **

** All that came to his mind was one of his dreams.**

** He was back in the cell that he, Brandon and Helia were trapped in when trying to find Tecna in the Omega Dimension. **

** Suddenly he saw her, Tecna walked toward the cell.**

** "Hey guys, are you all right?" she asked them as she placed her hands on the cold cell.**

** "Tecna!" Timmy cried out in disbelief, he was stunned to see her in her Enchantix form, and only wanted to embrace her once again.**

** "Timmy," Tecna responded breathlessly, they stared at each other for moments before she backed slightly from the cell. "hang on a second, I'll get you out of there." **

** As she raised her hand, a horrible convict crept up behind her without her being aware of it. And right when he was right behind her, the guys' eyes widened, all gasping.**

** "Watch out!" Timmy call out in complete horror, but it was too late. **

** The convict had Tecna's wrists in his strings, pulling her towards him.**

** "Try shooting your magic beams now!" the convict taunted, pulling her further away from the cell.**

** "You beast!" Tecna cried out in horror, being dragged on the ice cold ground, it scraping her bare legs.**

** "Let her go!" Timmy demanded, but the convict ignored his demands, pulling his sweet beloved close to him as she continued to cry out, attempting to struggle free, unfortunately it was no use.**

** "No!" Tecna began to scream as the convict took out a knife and pulled her even closer.**

** "Finally, I'll get my revenge." the convict cackled, bring the knife inches to her neck.**

** "Tecna," Timmy yelled out in heartache. "I can't lose you, I just can't!" **

** As a final scream rushed through his mind.**

** Then, Timmy snapped from his horrible flashback to thrust forward at the convict with his laser gun.**

** "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" he threatened, the sword the convict had was so close to Tecna's neck, but in seconds, it flew across the room, and the convict was shot unconscious. Tecna sat up, looking over herself for a cut, a wound, anything, but there wasn't a scratch on her.**

** "Tecna," Timmy cried out, running to her side, searching every visible part of her body for a wound. "are you hurt?"**

** "N-no, I don't think so." Tecna answered. **

** Timmy gathered her in his arms and lifted her from the bed.**

** "Let's get out of here before the convict wakes up." Timmy replied hastily, running out of the room with Tecna carried in his arms.**

** Tori turned to her side in her own bed, and was fast asleep until she felt something wet and warm on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and took her arm out of her sleeve. **

** Surprisingly enough, there was a deep bleeding cut on her shoulder, and her pajama top was bloodstained.**

** "This isn't good." she gasped, Tori ran to the bathroom to wrap her shoulder in bandages and change into her clothes, then she went to wake Danika.**

** Timmy ran as fast as he could with Tecna in his arms, however, they were stopped by none other than… the Trix.**

** "Great." Timmy groaned irritably.**

** "Thanks to your friend, Tori, we found your exact location." Icy laughed.**

** "And now, we're going to finish off what Icy started." added Darcy.**

** "I don't think so," Timmy placed Tecna on her feet, and gave her a little gadget he had invented. "here, expand this, it will turn into an indestructible dome."**

** "But Timmy," Tecna protested. "I could make a barrier myself."**

** "And look where it got you last time, I'm not letting you go, I promised you." Timmy insisted, and Tecna sighed in defeat. **

** Timmy stood up and turn to face the Trix with a deathly glare in his eyes.**

** "Looks like I'm the one who has to play hero." he replied jokingly, then aimed his laser gun toward them.**

** "Don't make me laugh, remember last time you tried that." Icy spat.**

** "Now, I have something to live for, someone to fight with all the blood, sweat, and tears I have to save her life, and I won't let anyone, especially the likes of you, hurt her!" Timmy shouted courageously.**

** "Timmy." Tecna said, she was so worried that his new found courage would get him severely injured, even if it meant sparing her any pain. **

** Timmy shot his laser gun without hesitation, and the Trix went flying backward. Then he told Tecna to contact the device as he grabbed her hand.**

** "Come on Tecna, we gotta get you to that room." Timmy panicked breathlessly.**

** "What room?" Tecna asked just as breathless.**

** "No time to explain, just run!" Timmy told her.**

** "Not so fast." Stormy cackled, shooting lighten attacks at their feet, until Tecna fell and tumbled down the hall.**

** "Tecna," Timmy cried out, running to his beloved's aid. "are you okay?"**

** "I'm fine, let's just run." Tecna told Timmy, she got up and began running again, with Timmy following close behind.**

** "Are you sure you're okay," Timmy asked her. "you almost got killed by an Omega convict, and that fall you just took could've caused a sprained ankle."**

** "It must be… the bracelets that Tori gave me." Tecna thought out loud.**

** "What ever you do, do not them off." Timmy warned her. "anything to prevent you from getting hurt."**

** Jeremiah was sleeping soundly in his own bed in the room he shared with Danika, when suddenly he heard a crashing noise coming from the bathroom.**

** "Dani-cake," he shot up from under his blankets and ran to the bathroom to find Danika on the floor holding her ankle. "Dani, what happened?"**

** "I don't know," Danika answered painfully. "I just got up to go to the bathroom, and when I finished washing my hands, it was as if I had tripped and now my ankle is swelling."**

** "Come on, I'll get you some ice." Jeremiah said supporting his loved one on his shoulder and walked her to her bed.**

** "Do you think it could be-" Danika's theory was interrupted by a panicked knock on their bedroom door.**

** "Danika, Tecna's in trouble, we have to hurry!" Tori's voice came from outside their bedroom, she sounded really scared.**


	22. Tecna's Big Decision

** Tecna's Big Decision**

** Jeremiah was the one who opened the bedroom door for Tori. **

** She ran in to get Danika, but was even more worried to see her on the bed with an ice pack on her ankle.**

** "Danika, look at this wound!" Tori exclaimed, she pulled her sleeve down to reveal the bandage she put on her extremely deep cut.**

** "I'm thinking this may be the work of your magic," Danika replied to Tori. "Tecna's wounds are being transferred to us."**

** "Exactly what I expected," Tori pointed out. "we need to go."**

** "Does it look like Danika is in any position to fight?" Jeremiah protested.**

** "Jeremiah, this isn't Danika's wound, she's not hurt." Tori tried to reassure him. **

** Jeremiah just lowered his head.**

** "Okay, do what you must do, Dani-cake, but be careful." Jeremiah said, looking into Danika's milk chocolate brown eyes and pecked her lips softly. **

** Tori gave Danika a supporting shoulder to walk on, and they were off to wake the rest of the Nanotropolis Council.**

**Meanwhile, Cassie was still sleeping soundly in her bed, her dream was more like a vision of the near future than a movie of false events, it wasn't clear to her what was happening, but it looked horribly frightening. **

** Tori was attacking the Ultimate League of Evil, but she looked different then she did when she was in her Enchantix form. **

** There was a dark vibe coming from the leader of the Nanotropolis Council, as if she was possessed by the darkness. **

** This scared Cassie out of sleep and into a state of alert, she ran into the bathroom to get dressed, then dashed out of her room and down the hall to wake Selene and Zethrya. **

** Cassie banged hard on Zetthrya's bedroom door, waking the sleeping council member.**

** "What's with the late night wake up call, Cassie." Zethrya asked tiredly.**

** "I had a **_**horrendous**_** vision, Rya," Cassie said while panting. "I can't make out any details, but all I know is that in the vision… Tori looked really different."**

** "Different… how?" Zethrya asked, worried.**

** "She had a dark vibe surrounding her… but she was still on our side, fighting the Ultimate League of Evil." Cassie explained.**

** "Well we have to wake the others." Zethrya insisted, starting to a run down the hall as Cassie followed.**

** Timmy ran down hallway after hallway, holding Tecna's hand tightly. **

** His breathing was heavy, and so was his heart rate, for two reasons, one because he was running as fast as he could, and two, because he was so scared for Tecna's safety that he did not know what to do anymore.**

** "Timmy, where in Nanotropolis are we going?" Tecna panted, trying not to stop running. **

** Then, the door to the safe room was ahead of them. **

** Timmy hastily punched in the code and the door opened. **

** He pulled Tecna into the candle lit room as the door closed behind them, and Timmy turned on the security system, which Tori showed him how to do. Then, he pulled Tecna close to him, his fingertips sliding through her hair, his hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he fought tears.**

** "We're done running, I know it," he whispered softly to her, "What kind of boyfriend am I if I can't keep the promises I made to the one I love? Why, why can't you just be left alone, for once I just wish I could bring back that wonderful world that you once had?" **

** They both sat on the bed, still in the tightest embrace, and Tecna knew she didn't have to say a word. **

** "I'm just so glad you got away unscathed." Timmy said to Tecna.**

** "I don't think I did." Tecna admitted to him.**

** "What do you mean," Timmy asked in horror as they parted. "where are you hurt?"**

** "I'm not, but it's only because of the bracelets." Tecna explained calmly to him.**

** "Right, I keep forgetting that." Timmy sighed.**

** "Don't you get it, Tori and Danika have my wounds." Tecna replied.**

** "I'd rather they did then you, I just want you safe." Timmy pulled her close to him again. "I'm sorry if it puts others in danger, but you're worth every beat my heart makes."**

** "This isn't who I am, I don't put others in danger, I help them get out of it." Tecna argued, she reached for the back of her neck, she was about to take the bravelets off.**

**"Tecna, no don't," Timmy begged her. "I can't let you get hurt… I just can't." **

** There were tears about to roll down from his eyes, it was embarrassing to know Tecna could see him crying. **

** Tecna was silent, she had never been around, or even awake, to see tears in her boyfriend's golden eyes.**

** "I'm sorry you had to see that," Timmy said quietly after a minute of silence. "I usually try to bottle tears inside so they can fade away like a periodic depression. But lately, because of the nightmares… the sadness is more frequent."**

** "I get it, and if it makes you feel more at ease, I'll keep the necklace on, but I have to go fight with the rest of my friends." Tecna told him.**

** "Tecna, Tori made this room so that you could be safe while the castle is under attack." Timmy insisted. "and do you remember how painful it was for Icy's rot monsters to tear away at your skin, almost eating you alive… everyone promised you that you wouldn't suffer anymore, I don't want you to suffer."**

** "I know you don't, but there's just some things I have to do… I'm so sorry I have to do this to you Timmy." Tecna sighed sadly, she knew it was just eating him up to see her walk towards the door.**

** "As much as it pains me to let you do this… I can't force you to do something you don't want to do," Timmy said, he tried not to let tears fall again, he embraced Tecna the tightest he possible could. "but I'll never forgive myself if you don't come out of this in one piece."**

** "Oh. Timmy." Tecna was pulled into a passionate kiss that made their world stand still, Timmy was so scared it my be their last.**

**Tori and Danika ran into the face of the battle, facing the Trix and the Wizards of the Black Circle. **

** Since Tori was the less wounded one, she stood defensive for the cousin of her bonded fairy.**

** "If you're all right to converge your powers with mine, just give me your signal," Tori told Danika. "but if you're too wounded, I'll cover for you."**

** "No way, my baby cousin is in danger, I'm not taking this laying down!" Danika protested. **

** Tori gave her a shoulder to lean on as they held hands and converged their powers.**

** "Silver Ice!" Tori shouted.**

** "Techno Fusion Fury!" Danika exclaimed in unison with Tori, their attacks were sent straight to the Trix and the wizards.**

** "Wow, that Tori has really strong powers." Orgon groaned, getting up from the ground.**

** "So does that fairy, Danika." Anagan agreed.**

** "We might need her later, but right now the strength of the fairy Tori would be greatly accepted on our side." Organ replied. **

** Suddenly the rest of the Nanotropolis Council joined the fight.**

** "Mind if we join the party?" Zethrya asked jokingly. **

** There, Cassie, Selene, and herself stood there in their Enchantix forms, ready to fight.**

** "Nice timing, Rya." Tori replied happily, but her smile faded to a serious face. "but this is no party, this is war."**

** "There's more," Icy asked in surprise to see more than just three fairies in Tori's team, "it's the Winx Club all over again!"**

** "Yes, except this club roots for the unappreciated ones, the ones who fought with their lives!" Tori exclaimed.**

** "Oh gag me." Stormy looked as if she was about to puke, knowing who Tori was referring to.**

** "Maybe I will," Toei shouted, "girls, are you ready to do some damage?"**

** "You bet!" Selene supported Danika as the rest of the Nanotropolis Council held hands to conjure up their strongest attack yet, filled with strong amounts of Star Fire, Tori's silver magic, and Danika's technology powers. **

** The Wizards of the Black Circle and the Trix flew backward down the hall.**

** "I'm ready to fight too!" a voice called from behind the Nanotropolis Council fairies.**

** "Tecna!" Tori turned sharply to see her bonded fairy, Timmy and Jeremiah, ready to join the battle.**


	23. The Birth of Dark Tori

** The Birth of Dark Tori**

** "What in Nanotroplis are you doing out of the safe room?" Tori asked in a panic.**

** "I tried to insist that she stay there, but… I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Timmy began before Tecna could even open her mouth.**

** "Tecna can speak for herself, Timmy." Danika replied seriously with her hands on her hips.**

** "As much as it is a risk to my safety, I have to help you defeat the Ultimate League of Evil." Tecna told them.**

** "But they are after you, Tecna!" Danika protested to her cousin.**

** "It's the price I have to pay." Tecna sighed, knowing that those words would haunt Timmy until he died.**

** "Foolish choice, techno fairy!" Valtor stepped out of the shadows as the Trix and wizards ganged up around the council, Timmy, Tecna and Jeremiah.**

** "Everyone, surround and protect Tecna," Tori ordered. "this one's mine!" **

** Her hands glowed with power as her blood heated to a boil.**

** "Tori, what do you think you're doing?" Cassie asked worriedly.**

** "Getting my revenge… the Day of Justice has finally arrived… Tecna will never be forced to sacrifice her life again!" Tori hissed with burning fury in her eyes. **

** Then she sprinted into a jump in the air and blasted attack after attack at Valtor.**

** "Tori, this is suicide, stop this!" Danika protested for one of her truest friends. "Valtor is not like the Trix, he'll hurt you badly!"**

** "Better me than Tecna." Tori gritted her teeth, continuing to attack Valtor.**

** "We have to get in there!" Cassie cried out.**

** "But Dani's injured, she can't fight." Jeremiah replied.**

** "It doesn't matter," Tecna began. "I can take my bracelets off, and Danika can fight with the rest of you."**

** "Tecna, you promised me you wouldn't take them off." Timmy begged. "please don't do this to yourself, Tori wouldn't want it."**

** "Timmy… I love you, I know you don't want me hurt, but… you got to trust me, trust that I'll be okay." Tecna sighed. **

** Tecna was pulled into Timmy's embrace and he kissed her passionately.**

** "I'll never forgive myself if I lost you… never." Timmy whispered softly to Tecna.**

** "Just trust me." Tecna insisted, reaching for the back of her neck. **

** Just then, a powerful blast shook the ground, and the remaining council members put up their shields to protect Tecna. **

** Unfortunately, the council members were knocked every which way, and Timmy held tightly to Tecna, and Jeremiah did the same with Danika. **

** The attack was so strong though, that the clasp on Tecna's necklace broke, and the injuries she originally would've received were now her own.**

** "Tecna!" Danika cried, knowing now that she could stand and run, she raced to her cousin's side.**

** "Go fight, Danika… I was going to do it for you." Tecna told her, in pain from her now sprained ankle. **

** As the others joined Tori in the air, Timmy and Jeremiah kept guard for Tecna on the ground. **

** Valtor, however, discovered Tori's greatest weakness, and her bond with Tecna.**

** "What a poor time to take off those bracelets… isn't it?" he cackled, raising a large amount of power toward Tecna.**

** "Don't you dare!" Tori shouted, flying toward Tecna.**

** "No, I won't lose her!" Timmy yelled out, guarding Tecna with his shield. **

** The blast was intensely close to Tecna, but Tori flew in the line of fire, making Timmy tumble away when they collided.**

** "What a sucker," Tritannus began, but Tori's hearing became fuzzy and unclear. "he fell right into our little trap."**

** "Tori!" the remaining council members called out in horror.**

** "Guys…" was all she could manage before a powerful darkness engulfed her from within. **

** The darkness changed her Enchantix from it's bright yellow to a much darker yellow, her light pink lips turned black, and her eye shadow turned darker as well. **

** The pink streak in her hair turned darker too, and the light yellow translucent material hanging from her hips was now black. **

** And finally her wings were multiple shades darker. **

** As the transformation was completed, she rose from her place on the ground, strong, burning with a fire like determination... to kill.**

** "Get ready to die, Valtor!" Tori shouted on the top of her lungs. **

** Everyone, on both sides, light and darkness, were confused… she was still fighting against the evil side… even if she was turned dark.**

** "I don't understand it!" bellowed Ogron. "how can she still be on their side?"**

** "I think we're the ones who fell into our own trap." Stormy thought out loud.**

** "You think!" Icy snapped. **

** On the Nanotropolis council's side, most of them were just as stumped.**

** "This is just like my vision!" Cassie cried out.**

** "What vision?" Danika asked.**

** "I had a vision in my sleep that Tori looked... somewhat different, and now, it's come true." Cassie explained, suddenly, Layla, Roy, Musa, and Riven ran to the fight.**

** "About time you got up," Zethrya began impatiently. "Tori is in serious trouble."**

** "What did we miss?" Layla asked, noticing Tori's new look, and that she was kicking Valtor's butt.**

** "Valtor tricked Tori into becoming dark by attacking Tecna, but it doesn't make sense, she's not against us." Selene told Layla.**

** "I don't think that's the case," Tecna began, "since Tori is a protection fairy… it means that in a dark Enchantix, she will… kill anyone who tries to hurt me."**

** "Isn't that a good thing?" Timmy asked.**

** "No, not if you hurt me by accident." Tecna's voice trembled.**

** "Tec, what's the matter?" Timmy asked her worriedly.**

** "If Tori and I are bonded fairies… does that mean I'll turn dark as well?" Tecna asked, afraid of the answer.**

** "No," Roy answered for Timmy. "dark magic attacks have no affect on the bonded fairy, just the fairy it hits."**

** "Good," Tecna sighed. "but I have to help her."**

** "No," Musa protested. "you're injured, and you wouldn't be able to fly, you just wouldn't make it!"**

** "No!" Timmy cried, just the thought of Tecna not making it made him yell out in protest.**


	24. The Final Battle

** The Final Battle**

** "Tecna, I'm taking you back to the safe room, it's too dangerous." Timmy replied.**

** "Timmy, you're so sweet, but I can't, I have to help my friends, despite my injuries." Tecna protested, then she kissed him quickly.**

** "My cupcake, why do you do this to yourself." Timmy whispered sadly watching his loved one limp towards the battle.**

** "Tecna Sirenix!" she called out, about to transform for the first time in a long time. **

** Then, once she transformed she used her wings to support herself while she limped.**

** "Fantastic, the one we need to finally destroy is walking, or limping, into battle." Ogron laughed wickedly. **

** Timmy couldn't help it, he had to protect his cupcake. **

** Suddenly Darkar and the convict that first attacked Tecna showed up.**

** "Darkar, no this isn't good, not good at all." Layla stuttered nervously, then went with Musa to help Tecna.**

** "Get her down, then I'll finish her off, and take her wings for a gift for her father to remember her by!" laughed the convict.**

** "My father," Tecna asked the convict, assuming he was talking about her. "how do you know him?"**

** "Isn't it obvious," Laughed Ogron, who came out of the shadows with the rest of the wizards. "he used to work with your father, and only eighteen years ago did he lose all control, he wanted revenge on your father so badly that he wanted to kill you to get it."**

** "It's you!" Danika yelled furiously, "you killed my parents, and now I shall avenge them!"**

** "Don't go all Bloom on us, Dani." Zethrya joked.**

** "She has every right to seek revenge for her parents' deaths." Cassie replied.**

** "I never said she couldn't, Cass." Zethrya told her.**

** "If you want to lay your frozen fingers on Tecna, you'll have to go through this first!" Dark Tori bellowed as she touched down on the floor like a rocket, causing the floor to slip down the middle like an earthquake. **

** Then she picked up Tecna as she miniaturized in the palm of Tori's hand. Danika flew Jeremiah on her back as Musa did the same with Riven, and Layla with Roy, Timmy still managed to keep his footing from the attack.**

** "Tori, what have you done with Tecna?" Timmy asked in a panic.**

** "Don't worry, Timmy," Dark Tori replied, opening her hand gently into a cupped position, "Tecna is right here, and I will seek vengeance on those who try to hurt her!" **

** Then, she touched down in front of him and slipped Tecna gently into Timmy's palm.**

** "Go to the throne room, we'll make sure she won't be hurt." Dark Tori replied, then Timmy ran out of the destroyed hallway.**

** "I don't really mind Dark Tori." Timmy admitted**

** "Timmy!" Tecna scolded in a small voice, she was still miniaturized.**

** "Sorry Tec." Timmy hung his head.**

** "Get him!" Darkar ordered as Tritannus, the Trix and the convict ran after Timmy.**

** "Not so fast!" yelled Dark Tori, she shot her magic in front of the villains, and a line of burning fire cut them off from getting to Timmy.**

** "You think fire is going to stop us?" Icy laughed, she froze the fire with one of her ice attacks.**

** "Maybe this will hold you back!" Layla yelled. "Marphix Wall!" **

** It blocked the Trix, the convict, and her cousin, Tritannus.**

** "And how about some shock therapy," Musa shouted. "Sound Blast!" **

** The wave was so intense that it blew the Trix backward, but Gantlos could fight waves with waves. **

** He clapped his hands to make his own wave. However, Cassie was able to knock Gantlos off guard before he could knock out Musa.**

** "Thanks, Cass." Musa replied.**

** "Sure thing." Cassie told her, then she threw a power ball at the wizards, then Selene and Feah joined her, fighting the Trix and the wizards. With the help of the other council members, Tori fought fiercely, despite being turned dark, the others didn't find that a threat, just her hunger for vengeance against anyone who hurt Tecna. **

** The hallways of the Nanotropolis castle were destroyed, and the battle still raged on.**

** Timmy ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he reached the throne room, then he locked the door behind them. **

** After he know they were safe, he lowered his hand to let Tecna walk on the floor, and once her feet touched the floor, she turned back to normal size. Suddenly, they heard banging from the door.**

** "I thought Tori would've held them off." Timmy thought out loud. **

** Outside, Valtor and Darkar were trying to get to Tecna. **

** Then Valtor busted down the door to the throne room, and Timmy stood tall in front of Tecna, he wanted nothing but to protect her. Seeing Timmy was not going to give up easily, Valtor blew him backwards, and he hit the wall.**

** "Timmy!" Tecna cried out, but was blown to the ground by Darkar before he was hit from behind by Dark Tori, who's hazel eyes burned with the fire for vengeance. **

** Then Tori, Danika and the rest of the Nanotropolis council flew in front of Tecna. The rest of the Ultimate League of Evil was not to far behind them.**

** "Anyone who tries to come any closer to her gets their butts shipped first class back to the OD!" Dark Tori threatened, fists clenched. **

** Danika and Dark Tori fought desperately to keep the villains at bay.**

** "Stop fooling around with the peanut gallery!" Ogron ordered. "just aim for the techno fairy!"**

** "Oh no!" Tecna gasped as numerous attacks were shot at her at once. **

** Selene and Danika shot up a barrier to try and protect Tecna. However, the attacks were still too powerful and broke her barrier.**

** "No!" Danika and Selene cried out as more attacks were being aimed at poor, injured Tecna. Once she was weakened, the convict formerly known as her father's coworker stomped over to her as she screamed.**

** "Stay away from Tecna!" Danika demanded, she and Dark Tori flew in between Tecna and the convict. **

** They blasted the convict backward, but he got back up and ran to Tecna again. **

** The Nanotropolis council, Musa and Layla fought the powerful villains while Riven and Roy thought the convict. **

** Jeremiah on the other hand was trying to wake up Timmy.**

** "Timmy, come on buddy, wake up." Jeremiah begged. **

** Then, Timmy opened his eyes wide, and saw the convict, he shot attack after attack at him as Jeremiah drew his weapon.**

** "Tecna's severely hurt, and she might not make it, so let's just… aaaaahhh!" Tori cried out, then collapsed in pain.**

** "What happened?" Cassie asked.**

** "Tecna's injuries are causing me to get weaker, I must protect her!" Dark Tori shouted as she felt more pain.**

** "Ha ha, your leader has gotten pathetically powerless, and finally the techno fairy is doomed!" laughed Darkar.**

** "FYI, Dorkar, we are all equal and no one is a leader!" Danika shouted, all the rest of the council members attacked the Ultimate League of Evil.**

** "I am not like Bloom," Dark Tori spat. "girls whatever you do, don't let the convict get ahold of Tecna in her weakened state!" **

** After Tori said this, Tecna tried getting up, but it was too painful, Ogron was able to get towards her and shoot her down once again.**

** "Tecna!" the council members called out, and when they were preoccupied, Gantlos clapped his hands together, and they all flew backwards. When the others were still getting their bearings, the convict stomped toward Tecna, who was still on the ground. **

** Timmy turned to see his beloved cupcake being pinned to the ground, then the convict pushed her head to the ground. **

** Timmy was losing breath just to see this, he fired his laser gun, but the shots just bounced off the convict's muscular body.**

** "Timmy?" Tecna gasped, quickly losing breath. Timmy then ran straight for the convict, but he knocked Timmy down.**

** "I don't understand, my laser could knock him out before… Tecna needs me, and I can't lose her!" Timmy thought, he continued shooting and shooting, and finally, the convict turned around. The, Tori and Cassie knocked the convict away from Tecna.**

** "Tori, I can heal you, just trust me." Cassie told her.**

** "No," she protested. "not until the Ultimate League of Evil is destroyed."**

** "Too bad, I'm doing it anyway." Cassie used her fairy dust, and well as her healing powers which were equivalent to Bloom's, to heal Tori as everyone except for the boys, Layla, Musa and Danika was watching, and it worked. **

** A bright silver light shown from Tori, and her Enchantix turned back to normal.**

** "Cass… if I acted in any way like Bloom while I was turned dark, I want you to ban me from the council." Tori said.**

** "No, Tori, I couldn't do that, you had no control over what you were doing." Tori told her.**

** "And you were more like Diana in a way, vengeance hungry." Musa added.**

** "Alright girls, lets kick some ULE back door!" Tori cheered as she, the other members or the Nanotropolis Council, and Musa and Layla hold hands and focus their powers and began to glow, suddenly, a dragon appeared from Cassie's powers.**

** "The Ice Barrier." the rest of the council replied in awe.**

** "Give you powers to the Ice Barrier." Cassie insisted, everyone added their strongest amount of power into the Ice Barrier that Cassie possessed, then they all concentrated and the attack blinded everyone. **

** Then when that power was gone, so was the Ultimate League of Evil.**

** "Wow, that was amazing, and best of all… oh no." Tori was about to finish when she fainted.**

** "What just happened?" Musa asked.**

** "Since Tecna is so weak, being Tori's bonded fairy, so got weak too." Danika explained.**

** "Speaking of Tecna…. oh my!" Musa called out as they ran to Timmy's side. **

** Timmy stared at Tecna, she wasn't moving, or responding to his calls, the rest of the Nanotropolis council gathered around them as Timmy felt Tecna's skin, he turned her around and was horrified to see blood dripped from her neck.**

** "No," Timmy gasped, "she's not breathing!" Everyone else gasped in horror.**

** "Teccy… not my baby cousin… no!" Danika burst into tears and buried her head in Jeremiah's arms. Everyone began crying uncontrollably.**

** "Guys, Tori isn't breathing either!" Selene called with tears in her eyes.**

** "No, no, no," Timmy called out, smashing his laser on the ground, finally he threw in on the ground, it was broken to pieces. "a weapon is useless if I don't have someone to use it for, I had promised that I wasn't going to lose her! I took her here so this wouldn't happen, I thought I could trust you with Tecna's life, I thought you loved her!" **

** Then, Timmy ran out of the throne room and slammed the door hard.**

** "Well I'm not going to let my baby cousin die!" exclaimed Danika, then, she held her younger cousin close to her heart, and used all her magic to try and heal her. **

** Danika suddenly began to glow, surrounded by a bluish white light.**

** "Don't die Teccy… please." Danika sobbed, still glowing fiercely. **

** Suddenly the glow was blinding, and then, it vanished.**

** "Tecna has a pulse!" Selene shrieked, only to look at Danika, her Enchantix was replaced with a light blue-white midriff top lined with navy blue complete with a matching skirt, a golden tiara with blue gems, navy blue ballet style laced shoes, and angel wings. **

** Danika's hair lengthened quite a bit as well.**

** "I-I don't believe it, Danika what happened?" Zethrya asked, but Danika just ignored the fact that she had changed and just cradled her younger cousin in her arms.**

** "Please Teccy, just open your eyes." Danika pleaded. **

** Then Sarah and Rayne ran into the room.**

** "Oh sweet, precious fairy," Sarah cried out, running to Tecna and Danika. "what in Nanotropolis happened to her, she needs to be taken to the infirmary, now." **

** Sarah took Tecna and Rayne took Tori. **

** Sarah gently rubbed some painless anti-infection cream on the cut on Tecna's neck.**

** "Now we just have to check to see if Tori and the poor precious sweetness are all right." Rayne replied as everyone took Tori and Tecna to the infirmary.**


	25. Miriclix

** Miriclix**

** Sarah laid Tecna down on an infirmary bed, and Rayne placed Tori on one beside her. **

** Danika followed close behind and when Tecna was on the bed, she ran to her younger cousin.**

** "Tecna, can you hear me?" Danika cried out, then Sarah gently wiped the blood from the cut on Tecna's neck.**

** "She'll be fine, Danika, she just needs to open those heart melting eyes, where is Timmy?" Sarah asked.**

** "He stormed out when we thought Tecna was going to die." Cassie explained sadly.**

** "Everyone knows we'd do anything for Tecna." Selene added, squeezing the unconscious fairy's wist to check her pulse, it was still going strong. **

** They were all uncontrollably happy for that.**

** "Do you think I should go talk to him." Riven asked, he remembered when he went to talk to Timmy after Tecna's Enchantix sacrifice.**

** "No Riven," Danika protested. "you're not fit to comfort someone with a broken heart, it is a very sensitive topic for Timmy to hear."**

** "What did you just say to me, Dani-creep?" Riven snapped.**

** "HEY," Jeremiah shouted furiously. "WANNA TAKE THIS? NO ONE BUT NO ONE INSULTS MY DANI-CAKE!"**

** "Guys, guys!" Musa and Danika shouted. "stop this!"**

** "Danika's right Riven," Musa told him honestly, "she and Jeremiah should tell Timmy."**

** "Fine, only because I could never say no to you." Riven said to Musa, sighing in defeat.**

** Ever since Timmy had stormed out of the throne room, he had been sobbing, sitting on Tecna's huge canopy bed, holding a picture of himself holding Tecna in his arms.**

** "I'll never protect anyone again, knowing I'm just going to lose them… I never thought I'd actually lose Tecna… and all those dreams… were prophecies," Timmy replied softly with endless tears running down his face, then he knew what he had to do. "don't you worry, Tecna, in less than ten minutes, I be right there beside you." More tears fell from his golden eyes as he ran to the balcony.**

** "I'm coming, Cupcake." he replied as he lifted one foot onto the railing.**

** "Timmy, stop!" Jeremiah called out in horror as his best friend was about to kill himself.**

** "Don't bother stopping me, I won't live if I don't have my cupcake in my arms!" Timmy yelled, still with tears in his eyes.**

** "Tecna's alive, Timmy!" Danika told him, excitement in her voice. "stop this desperate attempt of suicide!"**

** "She is… my cupcake is alive," Timmy was speechless, then she took a good look at Danika. "did you…?"**

** "I wouldn't dare let my baby cousin die, I love her like a sister." Danika replied, only for Timmy to accidentally knock her to the ground on his way out.**

** "Timmy." Jeremiah shouted, as Timmy turned around to see Danika on the floor.**

** "Sorry, Danika." Timmy told her, helping her up.**

** "No problem, you're just so preoccupied with seeing Tecna alive that you didn't notice." Danika smiled forgivingly.**

** The first one to open her eyes was Tori, she was still a little unstable, but quickly got her footing. **

** Then, she went to join the others to watch other Tecna.**

** "Is she okay?" she asked Sarah.**

** "The poor thing's been through so much tonight," Sarah answered softly. "but when she wakes up, she'll be really weak." **

** This made Tori feel sad, if only she and the others had defeated the Ultimate League of Evil before the convict had done his heartless dead. The good thing was that Danika's strength and determination brought Tecna back to them. Suddenly, Tecna's eyes began to open to see most of her friends surrounding her, and she tried to sit up.**

** "No, no, sweetheart," Rayne replied gently. "you're going to get too dizzy, just rest."**

** "How do you feel?" Cassie asked Tecna.**

** "Weak, I don't like it." Tecna admitted.**

** "Just get some rest, sweet fairy." Sarah replied softly as the scent of lavender and vanilla overcame Tecna's senses. **

** It was the candle beside her bed. She groaned, trying not to give in to the sweet scent.**

** "Ssh, it's okay to feel weak, just let the scent soothe you." Rayne whispered, playing with Tecna's soft hair in a grandmotherly fashion.**

** "I have an idea." Tori replied quietly so Tecna could relax. "I just wish Danika were here to join me."**

** "What is it, Tori?" Sarah asked softly.**

** "I wanted to sing this to her for a very long time, but I never got the chance." Tori admitted.**

** "Well then, go ahead." Sarah answered her. **

** Tori cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Tori: **_**Everybody needs inspiration**_**;**

_**Everybody needs a song**_**;**

_**A beautiful melody**_**;**

_**When the nights are so long**_**;**

** '**_**Cause there is no guarantee**_**;**

_** That this life is easy**_**;**

_** Yeah when my world is falling apart**_**;**

_** When there's no light**_**;**

_**To break up the dark**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s when I**_**;**

_**I look at you**_**;**

_**When the waves are flooding the shore**_**;**

_**And I can**_**'**_**t find my way home any more**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s when I**_**;**

_** I look at you**_**;**

_** When I look at you**_**;**

_** I see forgiveness**_**;**

_** I see the truth**_**;**

_**I love you for who you are**_**;**

_** Like the stars hold the moon**_**;**

_** Right there where they belong**_**;**

_** And I know I**_**'**_**m not alone**_**;**

_** Yeah when my world is falling apart**_**;**

_** When there**_**'**_**s no light**_**;**

_** To break up the dark**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s when I**_**;**

_** I look at you**_**;**

_** When the waves are flooding the shore**_**;**

_** And I can**_**'**_**t find my way home any more**_**;**

_** That's when I**_**;**

_** I look at you**_**;**

_** You appear just like a dream to me**_**;**

_** Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me**_**;**

_** All I need**_**;**

_** Every breath that I breathe**_**;**

_** Don**_**'**_**t you know you**_**'**_**re beautiful**_**;**

_** Yeah yeah**_**;**

_** When the waves are flooding the shore**_**;**

_** And I can**_**'**_**t find my way home any more**_**;**

_** That's when I**_**;**

_** I look at you**_**;**

_** I look at you**_**;**

_** Yeah**_**;**

_** Whoa**_**-**_**oh**_**;**

_** You appear just like a dream to me**_**.**

** "What does that song symbolize?" Tecna asked Tori curiously.**

** "It just means then when I feel weak and useless, I think of you to give me strength." Tori told Tecna softly.**

** "That was beautiful, Tori." Tecna told her.**

** "No, this is." Tori teased, pointing to Tecna, and she smiled back at her bonded fairy.**

** "Tecna's right, though, Tori, it was a very sweet song." Musa agreed. **

** Suddenly, Danika, Jeremiah, and Timmy ran into the infirmary.**

** "What'd I miss?" Danika asked.**

** "A chance for a duet." Tori teased.**

** "**_**Accidenti**_**! **_**Non credo che questo**_**," Danika shouted in Italian with disbelief, then translated to English. "Oh shoot! I don't believe this!"**

** "No worries Dani," Tori reassured her. "you'll get a chance to sing." Then, Timmy ran to the infirmary bed where Tecna laid. Tears sprung from his eyes, tears of happiness.**

** "Tecna… Cupcake… you're okay," Timmy embraced Tecna tightly, as if he would never let go. "I promise, this time I won't let anyone touch you. I was so scared that I had actually lost you, and after all the nightmares I've had… they were prophecies, I don't want to let go of you anymore, I'm tired of fearing the worst, I love you so much Tecna that… I almost jumped to my death just to hold you in my arms! I never want to lose you, and I'll jump into the line of fire if it means I won't!"**

** "Timmy, what did you just say?" Tecna asked weakly.**

** "I'll jump into the line of fire just to make sure I won't lose you." Timmy guessed.**

** "No, before that." Tecna clarified.**

** "Oh Tecna, you know I love you that much." Timmy finally got the hint.**

** "I don't care, don't let me hear that from you again." Tecna scolded, but she felt light headed.**

** "No, no, sweet fairy, don't sit up." Sarah warned Tecna. **

** Timmy just squeezed Tecna's hand.**

** "No one goes less than a five foot radius of Tecna!" Timmy shouted.**

** "Timmy, si sta agendo irrazionalmente," Danika shouted in Italian with terror in her voice. "you're acting irrationally!"**

** "I don't care anymore, I've lost Tecna one too many times!" Timmy cried out.**

** "Timmy," Tecna coughed. "Danika saved my life, I'm fine now."**

** "I just… don't want this to happen again." Timmy replied softly.**

** "It won't, from now on, I will set up even more security around the palace, Tecna's life has been in way too much danger to be messing around." Tori told Timmy.**

** "Thank you, Tori," Timmy sighed, "and I'd like to apologize to everyone for storming off."**

** "You were mad, it's only natural." Sarah smiled, and everyone else nodded.**

** "Let's just let poor Tecna rest, she's still really weak." Selene suggested. **

** Everyone began to leave except for Timmy.**

** "I want to stay here, I can't let her out of my sight." Timmy insisted.**

** "Of course, I was going to stay here and look after the sweet fairy, you could help me." Sarah told him.**

** "I wouldn't have it any other way." Timmy smiled.**

** Days after Tecna's recovery, Timmy and Tecna met the other council members in the dining hall for brunch. **

** Danika was drinking chocolate milk by Jeremiah, staring down at her hands.**

** "What's the matter, my sweet Dani-cake?" Jeremiah asked softly. **

** Danika just looked up at him.**

** "Well, I saved Tecna's life, and in the process I gained a new transformation." Danika explained.**

** "Maybe I can help." Tecna offered, she took out her handheld computer and scanned around Danika. **

** In a few minutes, tears of disbelief sprung from her eyes.**

** "Tecna," Timmy cried out, running to her, "what happened?"**

** "Timmy it's okay," Tecna told him, "when Danika saved my life, she gained… her Miraclix."**

** "Miraclix?" Danika and Jeremiah asked in unison.**

** "Yes," Tecna clarified. "a fairy is able to bring back others, magical or otherwise, from dying."**

** "So… Danika can bring back my mom?" Musa asked.**

** "No, Musa, I would really love to give you back your mother, but like my mom and dad…" Danika paused in grief for a moment. "she has been dead for years now."**

** "Danika's right," Tecna continued. "a Miraclix fairy can only heal those on the verge of dying, like I was." **

** At this, Timmy thought the urge to pull her toward him and hold her tight.**

** "And a Miraclix fairy is also able to heal someone's wounds and she is unable to be wounded in battle," Tecna concluded. "the way to obtain one's Miraclix is to try and use one's powers to prevent a family member from dying."**

** "Miraclix." Danika ran it over in her mind, this was a hidden transformation that fairies rarely uncover, it was miraculous indeed.**


	26. The Concert

** The Concert**

** The next night, Tori and Danika planned a concert, with a performance from Tori, the Nanotropolis council including Danika, and Riven, Musa, Roy and Layla. **

** Next was a performance by Timmy and Jeremiah, and for the grande finale, Tori and Tecna had a duet. **

** Tori came up on stage, she was the Master of Ceremonies.**

** "Alright, that was 'Ultra Sonic' with Fantasy originally sung by Danny Fernandes on Earth, That performance was dedicated to the famous couple of Nanotropolis, Tecna and Timmy. And now a performance from the Nanotropolis council, including myself, Nabu, Layla, Musa, Riven and Jeremiah singing 'You make Me Feel', originally sung on Earth by Cobra Starship and Sabi… whoever she is, alright, enjoy!" Tori then walked off stage, and the lights when down to reveal an eye popping light show.**

** The Nanotropolis Council, Layla, and Musa: **_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**La la na na na**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**La la na na na**_**;**

** Roy, Jeremiah and Riven: **_**Girl I**_**'**_**ve been all over the world**_**;**

_**Looking for you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m known for taking**_**;**

_** What I think I deserve**_**;**

_**And you're overdue**_**;**

_**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**_**;**

_**In that bright white noise**_**;**

_**What I been missing in my life**_**;**

_** What I been dreaming of**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ll be that girl**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be that girl**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Musa & Layla: **_**Everything you want so let me get up there**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the baddest baby in the atmosphere**_**;**

_**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**_**;**

** Jeremiah, Roy, and Riven: **_**You make me feel that**_**;**

** Nanotropolis Council, Musa, Layla: **_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel so**_**;**

_** La la la la la**_**;**

_** You make me feel that**_**;**

_** La la la la la**_**;**

_** You make me feel so**_**;**

_** La la la la la**_**;**

_** You**_**, **_**you make me feel that**_**;**

** Roy, Riven, Jeremiah: **_**Get a little closer to me girl**_**;**

_**And**__**you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;**

** '**_**Cause if you want a guy that knows what you**__**need**_**;**

_**Well**_**, **_**then I**_**'**_**m your man**_**;**

_**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio**_**;**

_** In that bright white noise**_**;**

_**What I been missing in my life**_**;**

_**What I been dreaming of**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be that girl**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be that girl**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

** Musa & Layla: **_**Everything you want so let me get up there**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m the baddest baby in the atmosphere**_**;**

_**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**_**;**

_**Ooh**_**;**

_**Everything you know I**_**'**_**m flipping upside down**_**;**

_**Take you 'round the world**_**;**

_**You know I like it loud**_**;**

_**Tell me what you want**_** '**_**cause we can do just what you like**_**;**

**Roy, Riven and Jeremiah: You make me feel that;**

** Nanotropolis Council, Layla, and Musa: **_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel so**_**;**

_**La la la la lal**_**;**

_**You make me feel that**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel so**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel**_**, **_**oh**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel that**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel so**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel**_**, **_**oh**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

** All: **_**Put your hands up**_**;**

_**Put your hands up**_**;**

_**Let the lights drop**_**;**

_**Let the lights drop**_**;**

_**Make my world stop**_**;**

_**Make my world stop**_**;**

** Nanotroplis Council, Layla and Musa: **_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**La la na na na**_**;**

** Jeremiah, Nabu and Riven: **_**You make me feel that**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel so**_**;**

_** La la la la la**_**;**

_** You make me feel that**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel so**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel**_**, **_**oh**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel that**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel so**_**;**

_**La la la la la**_**;**

_**You make me feel that**_**;**

_** La la la la la**_**.**

** The the lights went down and everyone departed offstage.**

** "Okay, that was the Nanotropolis Council, Layla, Musa, Roy and Riven singing 'You make Me Feel' by Cobra Starship and Sabi, now, here is Jeremiah and Timmy with 'Shiver', sung by earth heart throb Shawn Desman, dedicated to Tecna and Danika, hit it guys." Tori said departing from the stage and the lights went down, they then turned to a soft blue and Jeremiah and Timmy walked onstage to see the loves of their lives smiling widely at them from the front row. **

** They cheered their boyfriends on.**

**Timmy: **_**I catch myself**_**;**

_**Staring at your face**_**;**

_**When**__**you**_**'**_**re not awake**_**;**

_**I just can**_**'**_**t help it**_**;**

_**No**_**, **_**no**_**;**

** As Timmy sang, he reached out his hand to Tecna, and she blushed deep pink, Jeremiah reached out to Danika. **

** She smiled so wide and just couldn't stop.**

** Timmy: **_**Just having you here**_**;**

_**Lying next to me**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s the little things**_**;**

_**That cause a storm**_**;**

_**Inside of me**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**And every time you're close I**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

_**Every time we kiss I**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

_**I gotta catch my breath**_**;**

** Jeremiah: **_**Breath**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**So caught up that I forget**_**;**

** Jeremiah: **_**Forget**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**Every time**__**you**_**'**_**re close I**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

** Jeremiah: **_**Your hand in my hand**_**;**

_**Skin upon my skin**_**;**

_**Over and again**_**;**

_**I**__**can**_**'**_**t get enough**_**;**

_**No**_**, **_**no**_**, **_**no**_**;**

_**The way you give yourself to me**_**;**

_**I just can't believe**_**;**

_**Sending chills all up and down my spine**_**;**

_**I want you to know**_**;**

_**I want you to know**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**That every time you're close I**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

_**Every time we kiss I**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

_**I gotta catch my breath**_**;**

** Jeremiah: **_**Breath**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**So caught up that I forget**_**;**

** Jeremiah: **_**Forget**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**Every time you're close I**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

** Jeremiah: **_**I wanna rush**_**;**

_**Into your touch**_**;**

_**It just feels so right**_**;**

** Timmy: **_**I wanna rush**_**;**

_**Into your touch**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s like seeing the sun**_**;**

_**For the very first time**_**;**

_**It gets me every time**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**It makes me**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

_**Every time we kiss I**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

_**I gotta catch my breath**_**;**

** Jeremiah: **_**Breath**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**So caught up that I forget**_**;**

** Jeremiah: **_**Forget**_**;**

** Timmy & Jeremiah: **_**That every time you're close I**_**;**

_**Shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**, **_**shiver**_**;**

** Timmy: **_**I catch myself staring at your face**_**;**

_**When you're not awake**_**;**

_**I just can't help it**_**;**

_**No**_**, **_**no**_**.**

** "Timmy, that was the sweetest thing… a weird choice of lyrics at some point, but still sweet." Tecna said as she blushed again.**

** "Agreed." Danika smiled. **

** They both received a kiss from their boyfriends as they all departed off the stage.**

** "Wasn't that just sweet," Tori began. "that was Timmy and Jeremiah singing Shiver by earth's Shawn Desman, now, are you ready to party?" the crowd of Nanotropolis citizens had a booming response.**

** "Yeah!" they all screamed.**

** "Then Don't Stop the Party!" Tori shouted as Tecna walked on stage in her rock star outfit, smoke filled the stage and everybody screamed.**

** Tori: **_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, don'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, don'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**__**stop the party**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Stop**_**, **_**stop**_**, **_**stop**_**;**

_**The**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Stop**_**, **_**stop**_**, **_**stop**_**;**

_**The**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**This is that original**_**;**

_**This has no identical**_**;**

_**You can**_**'**_**t have her digital**_**;**

_**Future intellectual**_**;**

_**Get up with her miracles**_**;**

_**We stay on that pinnacle**_**;**

_**Chewin' up my lyricals**_**;**

_**Call me verbal criminal**_**;**

_**Send you to that clinical**_**;**

_**Subscribe use of chemicals**_**;**

_**Audio and visual**_**, **_**can**_**'**_**t see me, invisible**_**;**

_**I school like academical**_**;**

_**Futuristic next level**_**;**

_**Never on that typical**_**;**

_**Will I stop I never know**_**;**

** Tecna: **_**I**_**'**_**m not gonna stop until I**_**'**_**m done**_**;**

** Tori: **_**Don**_**'**_**t stop it**_**;**

** Tecna:**_** I**_**'**_**m not gonna quit until I**_**'**_**ve won**_**;**

** Tori: **_**Now baby don't you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**,**_** stop it**_**;**

_**You can**_**'**_**t stop us now**_**;**

** Tecna: **_**I**_**'**_**m not gonna stop until**__**I**_**'**_**m done**_**;**

** Tori: **_**Don**_**'**_**t stop it**_**;**

** Tecna: **_**I**_**'**_**m not gonna quit until**__**I**_**'**_**ve won**_**;**

** Tori: **_**Now baby**__**don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Even if wanted to**_**, **_**you**__**can**_**'**_**t stop us now**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Stop**_**, **_**stop**_**, **_**stop**_**;**

_**The**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Stop**_**, **_**stop**_**, **_**stop**_**;**

_**The**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**You could cause me crazy one**_**;**

_**Everyday**__**I**_**'**_**m partyin**_**';**

_**You could find me on the stage**_**;**

_**Lotsa soda**_**, **_**minglin**_**';**

_**We**_**'**_**re**__**all dancing to the jam**_**;**

_**Actin**_**' **_**all day**_**, **_**man oh man**_**;**

_**Got me in the mood again**_**;**

_**At the party**_**, **_**partyin**_**';**

_**Yeah I get that**__**happenin**_**';**

_**Taken snaps**_**, **_**whatever man**_**;**

_**Party**_** '**_**cause**__**I**_**'**_**m partying**_**;**

_**Music is my medicine**_**;**

_**You won**_**'**_**t find me settlin**_**';**

_**Can**_**'**_**t be stopped**_**, **_**most definite**_**;**

_**Keep me going till the end**_**;**

_**Yeah**__**that**_**'**_**s right**_**, **_**here we go again**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m that one that lights it up**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re red hot like fire trucks**_**;**

_**Burn that roof**_**, '**_**cause**__**that**_**'**_**s**__**what**_**'**_**s up**_**,**

_**Tell that DJ turn it up**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re**__**droppin**_**', **_**that music, good people all around**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re**__**rockin**_**', **_**head knockin**_**';**

** '**_**Cause they **_**can'**_**t shut us down**_**;**

_**Ain**_**'**_**t**__**there no stoppin**_**';**

_**We**_**'**_**re gonna keep on rockin**_**';**

_**Baby**__**ain**_**'**_**t no stoppin**_**';**

_**You**__**can**_**'**_**t a stop us now**_**;**

** Tecna: **_**I**_**'**_**m not gonna stop until**_** I'**_**m done**_**;**

** Tori: **_**Don**_**'**_**t stop it**_**;**

** Tecna: **_**I**_**'**_**m not gonna quit until**_** I'**_**ve won**_**;**

** Tori: **_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Now**__**baby**__**don**_**'**_**t**__**you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you**__**stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**You can**_**'**_**t stop us now**_**;**

** Tecna: **_**I**_**'**_**m not gonna stop until I'm done**_**;**

** Tori: **_**Don**_**'**_**t stop it**_**;**

** Tecna: **_**I**_**'**_**m**__**not gonna quit until I**_**'**_**ve won**_**;**

** Tori: **_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Now baby don**_**'**_**t you stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**, **_**stop it**_**;**

_**Even if wanted to**_**, **_**you**__**can**_**'**_**t stop us now**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Stop**_**, **_**stop**_**, **_**stop**_**;**

_**The**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Stop**_**, **_**stop**_**, **_**stop**_**;**

_**The**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_** Stop**_**, **_**stop**_**, **_**stop**_**;**

_** The**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**;**

_** Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_** Don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_** Stop**_**, **_**stop**_**, **_**stop**_**;**

_** The**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**the**_**, **_**don**_**'**_**t stop the party**_**!**

** Then Tori and Tecna waved to the audience below them.**

** "Thank you Nanotropolis," Tori shouted joyfully. "and good night!" **

** And so, Tecna decided to stay in Nanotroplis with Layla and Musa agreeing with her. **

** They could not wait for a brighter future with no fighting or fear. **

** And Tecna finally got her appreciation, something that was well overdue.**


End file.
